Our Newest Hurdle
by JessieWills
Summary: Set five months after Expressing My Emotions, it tells the story of Kate and Rick through her pregnancy and dealing with their feelings and new issues to deal with. But how will they cope when they finally have their baby? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided I was going to write something starting five months after Expressing My Emotions about Kate's pregnancy and their relationship together, hopefully you will enjoy it as much as the other one and if you're a new reader it's not really that necessary to know the plot of the other story as this is practically completely new just slightly based around the events. **

"One of these days I'm actually going to shoot you" she hissed as they walked up the stairs to his apartment. Although everyday he told her they should get the lift she was determined to put them through the effort of walking up the flights of stairs because she'd been banned from leaving the actual precinct because of her pregnancy. "I'm fed up of paperwork I want to be doing something with my day Rick" she moaned when they finally reached the door, her teeth sinking her lip to stop herself from laughing at the man who was now leaning against the wall over acting his lack of breath. "What are you going to be like when you have a child to run after?" she asked.

"I'll be prepared by then, it's not fair that you're five months pregnant and can still get up the stairs faster than me" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, hers slowly slipping around his neck. "About this whole paper work issue Kate, you knew it was going to happen the moment you found out you were pregnant" he whispered before kissing the end of her nose, her eyes rolling as he smiled at her.

"But I didn't expect everyone to be on red alert, I'm five months pregnant not nine" she moaned. "I don't expect everyone to immediately try and stop me doing something when I get out of my chair" she whispered as he smiled. "I know you mean well Rick but…"she began before his finger was pressed against her lips, silencing her.

"Kate Beckett, while you are carrying our child you are not leaving your chair at work, however bored you get" he declared causing her to move away and let them into the apartment. Opening the door, she smiled as she saw Alexis sitting on the floor, covering everything in paper. "Wow when did we buy a paper factory?" Rick asked as he walked in, causing both women to look at him in confusion. "Well it seems to have exploded so I hope we can get a refund".

"Rick just go away your driving me crazy today" Kate moaned before pushing him gently out of her way, slamming the door behind them. "So what are you doing Alexis?" Kate asked as the teen smiled at her before climbing off the floor.

"Just work, I was trying different revision methods" Alexis explained as Kate nodded. "It seems like dad wasn't good today" she commented as Kate rolled her eyes, heading towards the kitchen slowly. "What did he do this time? He hasn't been hiding chocolate and stuff again has he?"

"No but god overprotective much" Kate declared. "I think if he could he would chain me to that chair just to make sure I didn't do anything for myself" she announced with another roll of her eyes causing the teenager to laugh gently. "He's driving me crazy Alexis, there's just so much Richard Castle I can stand at the moment" Kate whispered as Alexis smiled at her and nodded, knowing from experience how protective her father could be over things. "I mean I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him but god when he's in one of these protective moods, I want to kick him out and not see him till the babies born".

"He only does it because he loves you Kate" Alexis announced as she sighed and nodded. "Although I know what it's like to be on the end of dad's protective streak and it's hard but he does it because he loves us" Alexis declared causing Kate to wrap an arm around her and smile.

"Why are you so clever?" Kate asked before kissing the teens cheek. "Honestly I don't know what I'd do without you as my voice of reason" she whispered before sighing. "Better go and apologize to your dad then".

"Yeah or you could just leave him for a while and come and eat some ice cream with me" Alexis smiled as Kate nodded, watching as the teenager pulled the chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and laughed.

XOXOXOXO

Leaving his office, he smiled as he saw his girlfriend and daughter sat on the sofa laughing over a pot of ice cream. Looking up, Kate smiled when she saw him standing there, her hand beckoning him over slowly as he walked over and sat himself down beside her, his arms wrapping around her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear as she nodded and felt him kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry I was over protective, I just worry about you sometimes" he continued to mumbled as she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry that I got cross at you after that, I know you were doing it because you love me" she replied, turning her head slightly before kissing him gently. "I just don't like the idea of my independence being taken away from me" she whispered.

"I'll try not to" he declared as she smiled and kissed him again. "Now do I get a bit of the ice cream ladies?" he asked causing both women to stare at him and shake their heads. "So unfair" he moaned, crossing his arms quickly as they continued to smile, Kate's head resting against his chest as she shut her eyes, feeling his hands on her bump. The strange comfort she felt every time rushing through her body as he continued to press his hands against her baby bump. "I love you".

"I love you too" she mumbled as he smiled.

**I promise it will get better from here, I just didn't know how to start this really. Hopefully you enjoyed it and will review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part. I hope you enjoy it and continue to review like you always do. I'm really not sure on this chapter but hopefully you enjoy it as your enjoyment is all I care about. **

Entering the precinct, he smiled as he saw her standing there staring at the murder board, a smile covering her face as she ran one hand through her long brown hair, her other hand resting on her baby bump. It was clear from just watching her that Kate Beckett was looking forward to being a mom, even if she wouldn't admit how truly excited she was to anyone. Turning, she smiled at him before waving slowly, allowing him to walk over and stand beside her, his eyes looking up at the murder board in front of them.

"You're not supposed to be working this case Kate, you're on paperwork" he moaned as she sighed and stared at him before nodding.

"I know Rick, you remind me every five minutes about it" she moaned before he smiled. "I just wanted to have an idea of what's going on in case they need my help at some point which I doubt, they've been so brainwashed by you telling them every five minutes that I shouldn't be working cases that they won't let me near it" she commented as he sighed and nodded, allowing her to groan as she sat herself down in her chair and groaned.

"Did you sleep at all Kate? Every time I woke up you were either awake or pacing around the living room" he mumbled as she sighed and nodded, both hands resting on her stomach as she stared down at her bump. "You're hardly sleeping now Kate, it's worrying me".

"I'm fine, I normally end up collapsing on the sofa in the end in front of the telly or getting back into bed with you and falling asleep there" she whispered as he nodded. "I'm fine Rick honest".

"Doesn't stop me worrying though does it? You're my girlfriend and the mother of my child it's my job to worry about you, worry about both of you" he whispered as she smiled and nodded before grabbing his arm and pulling him down so he was kneeling beside her chair, staring into her eyes.

"I love you Rick" she mumbled as he smiled and touched her cheek, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her cheek.

"I love you too" he whispered before looking around to make sure no one was looking before he pressed his lips against hers gently for only a moment, just the feeling of having each other close made everything seem better.

XOXOXOXO

Lying on the sofa later that evening, she sighed as she laid in between Rick's legs, smiling at his hands onto her stomach, his fingers drawing patterns onto her stomach, a small giggle leaving her lips as she felt the movement on her bump.

"I'm exhausted" she moaned as he sighed and slipped his hands to her shoulders and began to massage them slowly, a groan slipping from her lips. "Being pregnant is more exhausting than working a double chasing criminals" she laughed as he smiled at her and pressed a kiss against her neck.

"Look why don't I run you a bath and I'll read you your book while you're in it" he whispered as she smiled and nodded, turning her head slightly to press a kiss against his lips.

"God I knew there was a reason to why I loved you Rick, you're the most amazing boyfriend" she mumbled before smiling and climbing off the sofa, allowing him to get up to prepare her bath, a smile on her face as she watched him enter the bathroom.

XOXOXOXO

"God you really are beautiful" he whispered as he watched her relax in the bath, her eyes shut as she lay there in complete silence. "So which page were you on?" he asked as he passed her the book, her eyes opening for a moment to flick through the book to a page already practically open, a gasp leaving her lips.

"Oh my god Rick" she gasped as she stared at the small engagement ring situated in between the pages of the books, a smile creeping onto her face as she looked at him. "Is this really what I think?" she asked.

"Katherine Beckett, love of my life, mother of my child, my partner at work, my muse, my inspiration and the only woman I want to cuddle up to on the sofa will you marry me?" he asked causing her to nod as he took the ring out of the book and smiled as he watched her nod, holding her hand out to allow him to slip the ring onto it before pressing a kiss against her fingers. "Katherine Castle" he whispered.

"Well it would be good to have the same name as my child" she laughed before kissing him. "And of course I want to be your wife" she added before he smiled and kissed her again, a laugh leaving her lips. "I want to get married after the babies born, I want them to be there on the biggest day of our lives other than their birth" she mumbled as he nodded and kissed her forehead. "And I want it to be perfect".

"Perfect I can do, after the babies born I can do, loving you forever I can do" he laughed as she smiled and nodded before relaxing back in the bath. "Anything you want, I'll make it happen".

"I don't know Rick, right now I just want a bath and to relax after today, I'm exhausted" she mumbled before kissing his forehead. "I don't need you to sit here Rick, why don't you just go and do something useful like making dinner for me and your children? Alexis will be home soon" she suggested before he nodded and sighed. "Make sure it's nice though because we need to break the news tonight".

"Can't we just keep it a secret for a while?" he asked as she shook her head.

"You wouldn't let me keep the baby a secret, I'm not keeping our engagement secret" she laughed as he rolled his eyes and quickly left the room, shutting the door silently behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring at the couple in front of her, Alexis smiled as they continued to look at each other, pulling faces at each other before laughing hysterically. She couldn't help but love the sound of her father laughing with the woman beside him, she loved the happiness she'd brought to the family and the fact she was giving her a brother and sister finally but she couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Alexis asked causing them to both look at her and bite their lips, wishing they were better at keeping things from the intelligent young woman. "Right now I know something's up, oh my god are you having twins?" she asked before Kate quickly shook her head, her hand quickly resting on her bump as she smiled down at it, enjoying the feel of it under her hand.

"No there's still only one in there I hope, I can't imagine have three children to deal with, I can imagine actually the baby would be easier to deal with than your father" Kate explained as she turned to look at Rick who stared at her before sticking his tongue out, gaining a quick eye roll from her in response. "But your father does actually have something to tell you" she muttered causing him to open his mouth to answer back quickly. "Don't you Rick" she laughed as she clutched onto his hand under the table, giving it a quick squeeze as she continued to smile at him.

"Yes, Alexis you know how much I love Kate and that she makes me happy" he whispered as the teenager quickly nodded, knowing her father was treating her like a young child once more with what he was saying. "Well we're making it official and are getting married" he declared, the squeal from the teenager quickly informing the two adults that she was happy about the event. "Not until after the babies born though" he whispered as Kate nodded in agreement, her hand quickly resting on the table knowing that Alexis would want to see the ring.

"Wow its beautiful Kate" she quickly commented as she looked down at the small diamond resting on the woman's finger. "Good choice dad you did well this time, didn't choose something ridiculously ugly" she laughed as he rolled his eyes, Kate glancing at him as he shook his head and sighed.

"That's a story for another time it's too much for one night" he whispered before leaning over and kissing her gently as Alexis watched them, a smile covering her face as she thought about how one day she'd hope to find someone who'd make her as happy as Kate made her dad.

XOXOXOXO

Creeping up the stairs, she walked down the corridor and slowly stopped outside the teenager's bedroom, breathing out slowly before she knocked on the door gently, waiting for a response.

"Come in" she heard Alexis call before she pushed the door open and entered the room to see her lying on her bed with her book resting on her thighs, staring down at it as she continued to bite her lip. "Hey Kate" she muttered as Kate slowly entered the room and sighed, watching as Alexis patted the empty space of her bed, allowing Kate to sit down and sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright with everything, it's a lot to take in the fact that your dad's getting married again and that you're going to have a brother or sister" she said simply as the teenager nodded. "I know you're used to it being just you and your dad and I don't want you to feel like I'm intruding on your family but well…" Kate began as Alexis shook her head quickly.

"Kate you've been a part of this family since day one, I love that you're marrying my dad and are going to be my stepmom because you make us happy, so don't worry that I'm secretly devastated over the fact you're going to be living with us forever now" she laughed as Kate smiled slowly, allowing the teenager to slowly wrap her arms around her neck and hug her as they sat there in silence for a moment.

"I better go and check on your father, don't want him rushing ahead to plan our wedding without him" she laughed before Alexis nodded and moved away from her allowing the woman to stand quickly, her hand resting on her stomach slowly. "What do you want? A brother or a sister?" Kate asked as she slowly walked towards the door and looked at the girl who was sat thinking.

"I don't know, I think dad would like a boy because he's already had a girl but I don't know I'm happy with either a brother or a sister" Alexis explained as Kate nodded and quickly left the room to see Rick standing in the corridor holding her clothes.

"If you were nosing into conversation Richard Castle I will never forgive you" she whispered as she walked over and took the clothes from him before placing them on the floor and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But you're so much in love with me that you can forgive me this once" he laughed before she nodded and kissed him, his arms tightening around her back. "My beautiful fiancée" he mumbled onto her lips as she giggled lightly.

"I love you Rick" she mumbled as he smiled at her and touched her cheek.

"I love you too Kate" he declared before dropping to his knees and pressing his lips against her stomach, a smile covering her face as she laughed at him. "And I love you too little one" he whispered onto her bump as she continued to look at him, her eyes rolling quickly at him before he laughed and kissed her once he was up off his knees. "Future Mrs Castle".

"Katherine Castle" she laughed. "Still deciding on that one".


	4. Chapter 4

**Really short chapter and I left it sort of on a cliff-hanger but I so desperately wanted one. **

Opening his eyes, he stared at her as she silently got dressed, his eyes turning to look out of the window to see it was still completely dark outside as he rolled his eyes. She couldn't sleep again and it worried him to see her so exhausted when it came to later in the day.

"Kate" he moaned as she turned to see him slowly sitting up, a smile creeping onto her face as she watched him. "You're not going into work again are you?" he asked as a sigh left her lips as she crept over and kissed him gently. "You need to sleep".

"I can't Rick, it's just impossible, so I'm going to try and finish some paperwork" she mumbled onto his lips as he groaned. "I'll relax when I've done the paperwork and have nothing left to think about".

"Kate, there's always paperwork, no matter how much you get done and how early you go in" he moaned as she nodded and slowly lay down beside him, holding his hands against her stomach slowly. "Don't try and change the topic Kate, this time I'm not backing down" he whispered as she laughed gently and kissed him, her hand slowly running through his hair as he slowly sighed once they parted.

"Rick if I stay here, I won't sleep and I'll be bored and wondering around waiting for you to get up but if I go to work I can do something useful and perhaps get off early to come home and discuss baby and wedding things with you" she explained as he shut his eyes and groaned. "I'll call every hour if I have to just let me go and finish something useful".

"Fine but every half hour I want a phone call and if anything pregnancy wise happens phone straight away, actually why don't I just come with you?" he asked quickly causing her to shake her head as she stared into his blue eyes, finding herself lost in them again.

"I want some time alone, I need to process everything" she explained as she returned to reality. "I'll see you later" she said before exiting the room as he groaned once more and slowly began to fall asleep, dreaming of the wedding he was one day going to have and the wife and children he would share life with.

XOXOXOXO

Sitting at her desk, she groaned as she ran her hand through her hair and stared down at the endless pile of work she had to finish. In her mind it had been a logical plan but she was exhausted and because of that she couldn't work properly. Turning to look at the clock, she sighed as she grabbed her phone and quickly dialled his number, waiting for him to answer.

"I thought you weren't going to call" he laughed as she smiled and thought about the man who most likely had been staring down at his phone since she'd last called, counting down the minutes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Tired" she moaned as he laughed gently. "And baby misses her daddy" she mumbled, her hand slowly resting on her stomach as she thought about the child growing inside her. "And I miss him too" she added.

"Want me to come in?" he asked as she nodded. "Kate?" he asked.

"Sorry, nodding to myself, yes please come in" she announced as she heard the elevator open. "Someone's here Rick" she commented as he went silent.

"Who's mad enough to go in as early as you?" he asked causing her to roll her eyes as she got up and walked over to look. "Kate are you alright?" he asked as she stared at the man who was looking straight at her, clutching a metal object in his hands. "Kate?" he whispered as terror ran through Kate Beckett's body before she ran in fear for her life but also for her unborn child.


	5. Chapter 5

Climbing out of his car, he stared at the crowds of people surrounding the building, clearly seeing Ryan, Esposito and Lanie as he ran over as panic covered his face, noticing how the one person he wanted to see wasn't there.

"What's going on? Where's Kate?" he asked as Lanie grabbed his hand, stopping from running any further towards the building. "Lanie where's Kate?" he asked as he continued to stare at the closed entrance, his mind imagining every situation probable.

"Castle, a man walked into the building earlier and he's taken her hostage, apparently someone the boys arrested was a relative and he's trying to get him out by taking evidence, however the plan didn't work because Kate's there" she explained as he stared at her, shock and worry filling his mind as he looked up at the building. She was in there. His Kate was in there. "Rick apparently they were both okay when we last had contact but no one's allowed into the building yet, we have to get the right teams here".

"I'm sorry but that's my fiancée and baby in there, I'm not waiting outside for people to turn up while not knowing whether their alive or dead" he announced as he pushed her gently out of the way and ran into the building, shouts following him as the doors opened once more and he turned to see Ryan and Esposito standing there with their guns tightly grasped in their hands.

"We're not letting you just run in without back up, you'll get yourself killed and then what will Beckett do?" Ryan hissed at him as he sighed and slowly nodded. He couldn't do this without them. He couldn't get Kate out without them and he knew that. Slipping up the stairs, he counted every step he took desperately wanting her to be safe in his arms again, desperately wanting to hold her and protect her. Reaching the door to the precinct, he slowly opened it to see Kate sat in the break room; her arms wrapped around her stomach as a man paced the room slowly, the gun clear in his hand.

"Castle, you need to get out of the way" Esposito mumbled as he shook his head, the door slamming quickly causing them to look around to see the man now holding Kate tightly, the gun pressed against her stomach. Watching as Castle began to get up from the floor; both men quickly grabbed him and stared at him, shaking their heads to stop him from going any further. "If you want her out of there safe Castle, stay here" he ordered as Rick slowly nodded, knowing this was the right time to back down. He just wanted Kate. He wanted her back in his arms where he knew she was safe. Pacing up and down the corridor slowly, he listened to the silence from inside the room, desperately wanting to hold her in his arms again, to love her and refuse to let her out of his sight once more. "Castle get in here" Esposito called before he slowly slipped into the room to see the man still holding Kate against him, the gun pressed against her stomach.

"Rick" she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks as he smiled and nodded, desperately trying not to cry himself. He wanted to be strong because she was being weak,

"You're going to be fine Kate, I promise, you both are" he comforted as she nodded, knowing if anyone could save her it would be him.

"Look, it's their first kid and you're threating to kill it and her as well, do you know what that's going to do to him?" Esposito asked as the man continued to stare at him. "You didn't come here to kill or hurt anyone, you came here to protect your brother" he announced as he slowly began to loosen his grip of Kate.

"He's innocent, he didn't murder that kid it was an accident, he never meant to do it" the man announced, his voice strong and yet weak at the same time. His weakness not mattering to Rick who just wanted to hit him as hard as he could for threating his fiancée and child. "The kid fell and he didn't know what to do, if he'd called the police they'd have arrested him for murder".

"Okay, then help me prove that, we can make your brothers sentence a lot shorter if you help me" Esposito insisted as he stared at him. "I promise, we can get your brother off a murder charge and onto something smaller, just let her go she's done nothing wrong here, she's not even supposed to be in" he declared as the man slowly nodded. Moving his hands away from her, he stared as she ran off, flinging her arms around Rick's neck as he held her close to him, his eyes shutting to stop the tears from flowing down his face.

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispered as he touched her cheeks to make sure she was there, to make sure he wasn't imagining her being back in his arms. "I thought you were gone Kate, I thought I'd lost you both".

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again" she mumbled as she leant forward and quickly kissed him, his arms remaining around her. "Esposito let's go" she said as the man quickly shook his head and turned to look at her.

"I promised Kate, I'm going to at least listen to what he has to say, if he feels so strongly about it there must be something" he explained as she nodded and smiled before hugging him quickly.

"Thank you" she mumbled into his ear before moving away and staring. "I'm sending Ryan in though, he can wait with you" she commented before walking towards the door, quickly clinging onto Rick's hand for protection.

XOXOXOXO

Entering the apartment, he stared at the woman who was still clinging onto his hand and hadn't let go since they'd left the precinct together. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood in his arms as her head rested on his chest, his chin slowly touching her head as she sighed.

"If I lost you Kate, I don't know what I would have done" he whispered as she nodded slowly. "You've been my everything for years now, I can't imagine my life without you there with me" he mumbled before tears started to trickle down his cheeks, the sound of his sobs causing her to look up and sigh as she wiped each tear away with her thumb. "Never make me feel like that again Kate because honestly, it kills me".

"I'll try" she mumbled as he nodded and kissed her slowly, his hands running down her back slowly. "I'm tired now" she laughed as he rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead, lifting her into his arms quickly. "Soon you're not going to be able to do that Rick, I'll be too heavy, I'll be an elephant".

"You'll never be too heavy for me to carry you" he laughed as she nodded and kissed him slowly as he walked towards the bedroom holding her in his arms as she sighed. "Anyway I love elephants" he laughed as she rolled her eyes and hit his head gently, a small appearing on his face as he entered the room they were destined for.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is actually a surprisingly long chapter for me but I wanted to get a lot of Rick and Kate in and some Alexis as well. Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter, I loved every one of them. **

Tapping on the door gently, he sighed as he waited for a moment before she whispered for him to come in. Opening the door, he walked in to see her lying in the bath, her hands resting on her stomach as her head rested against the end of the bath as her eyes remained shut. As he closed the door slowly, he sat down on the floor and watched as she put her hand out for him to hold slowly. Tracing his fingers across her knuckles, he sighed before bringing it to his lips, enjoying the warmth of it against her skin. She didn't want him to say anything; she just wanted him to be there like she needed. Allowing the room to fall in silence, they both sighed before she finally opened her eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose her Rick, I actually thought I was going to lose our baby" she mumbled as he looked at her and shook his head quickly, kissing her hand gently as she stared at him gently. "I thought our baby was going to die" she sobbed, a single tear trickling down her cheek as she slowly sat up and stared at him. Getting to his knees, he slipped his hand to her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb before kissing her gently.

"She's still here Kate, she's still alive I promise and I'll tell you why" he declared as she stared him. "Because she's strong like her mother, she won't go without a fight and because you love her so much I know you won't let anyone hurt her" he whispered as she nodded slowly and sighed, watching him stand and grab the towel she'd flung across the rail slowly. "Come on you, I'll even give you a massage if that will calm you down" he suggested as she nodded slowly and took the towel from him. Leaving the bathroom a few seconds later, he sighed as he watched her walk off to their bedroom, a small sigh leaving his lips as he followed her and watched from the doorway as she dressed herself quickly and turned. "Come on why don't we go out or something?" he asked. "Or we could paint the babies bedroom, you've wanted to do that for a long time now" he suggested as she slowly nodded and smiled. They'd promised to decorate the small room when they had the time but time was something the two of them seemed to lack.

XOXOXOX

Entering the apartment later that day, Alexis sighed as she heard the sound of laughter from upstairs. The smell of paint filling the rooms as she crept up the stairs, dropping her bag onto the floor before she pushed opened the door and stared as Kate covered her dad's arm in paint before running off to the other side of the room, laughter filling the room once more.

"And I thought you were mature Kate, at least more mature than he is anyway" Alexis giggled as the older woman turned and stared at her, a smile covering her face. Hitting her with the paintbrush, he smiled as she turned and glared at him before hitting him gently.

"Come and join us Alexis, we could do with another pair of hands" Kate smiled as the teenager nodded and disappeared, leaving the adults alone for a moment. "We should get some the furniture up as well, we don't know when we'll have more time to do it together and it's not as much fun doing it on our own" she suggested before he slowly nodded and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her back as he continued to hold her close to him, slowly swaying to the silent song in his head. Entering the room once more, Alexis smiled as she watched the couple who were dancing in the centre of the half painted room, Kate's head rested into her father's chest as they moved slowly. Arms wrapped around each other, smiles on both their faces. Slowly noticing his daughter, Rick smiled at her before waving her over as he separated from his fiancée and looked at her.

"So we're going to put furniture together but it's going to just be me and you because she is not doing furniture" he declared before pointing at Kate who glared and rolled her eyes before crossing her arms quickly.

"I'm pregnant not incapable" she laughed as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against the tip of her nose. "But I'll do it because I love you" she laughed as he smiled and kissed her gently, a small smile creeping onto Alexis' face as she watched the couple kiss.

XOXOXO

"Rick if you'd have read the instructions in the first place you wouldn't be in that situation" Kate sighed as she watched him stare at the screws in front of him, staring down at the pieces of wood and groan. "Get the instructions out of the box and read them Rick, stop being so proud".

"Stop bossing me around woman, I am in charge, I am the man of the house" he laughed as both women raised their eyebrows and stared at him. A smile slowly creeping onto Kate's face as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly while his also slowly moved behind her back once more.

"Richard Castle, I think you're forgetting I'm always in charge" she laughed onto his lips as he smirked. "And you know you love it like that" she added before he raised his eyebrows and leant in to kiss her. "Do you honestly think you can offend me and then kiss me? I don't think so Rick" she laughed as she slipped out of his arms and walked over to the box where she slowly pulled the instructions out. Holding them out to him, she smiled as he stared at her and groaned. "Richard Castle meet instructions, instructions meet Richard Castle who is going to learn and devote himself to every word on you" she laughed before he took it off her and hissed something under his breath. "What was that Rick?" she asked.

"I love you Kate" he laughed as she stared at him and smiled. "And I shall now read the wonderful instructions you've given me" he added sarcastically as he sat down in the corner and began to read, a smile creeping onto Kate's face as she looked at the young woman who was stood with her.

"Wow Kate, that's honestly a first" Alexis laughed as Kate slowly approached her and wrapped an arm around her slowly. "Have you two come up with any baby names yet? You never seem to discuss baby plans very much" she asked as Kate sighed and nodded slowly, a smile appearing on her face as she sat down on the floor and rested against the last unpainted wall.

"We want Johanna if it's a girl and James if it's a boy" Kate explained as Rick nodded in agreement, not looking up from the instructions in his hands. They hadn't discussed naming their child after Kate's late parents to anyone but it seemed right to name their firstborn after the parents she'd loved and lost so cruelly.

"Perfect choice" Alexis simply commented before sighing, the sound of the front door being knocked at gaining her attention quickly. "I'll go and get it" she announced before leaving the room quickly. Staring at Rick, she smiled before she began to think about everything. She had the life she'd dreamt of since her mother was alive. She had a man who loved her and wanted to marry her, a teenager who she saw as her own daughter and loved like her own, practically a mother in law who made her laugh and wasn't hell to live with and a baby of her own on the way. She wouldn't change anything but the fact neither of her parents were going to be there to watch their grandchild grow up and be as brilliant as she expected they would be. Hearing the door open, she looked up to watch Alexis walk in closely followed by Gina.

"Gina what are you doing here?" Rick asked quickly as he stood up, clinging onto the instructions with a smile on his face.

"Rick you're actually looking at instructions? Now I've seen everything" Gina laughed before sighing and staring at him. "I wanted to talk to you in private about some work things actually" she declared, quickly turning to look at Kate who slowly looked away.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Kate and Alexis, they know everything about my work Gina and I don't hide anything from them" he announced quickly as Gina sighed and nodded.

"Rick we've been offered a book tour, three months, it's going to be great publicity for the books" Gina explained as he sat down on the floor again. Three months. Three months away from his family and his five month pregnant fiancée. "We leave in a week if you decide to go so I need your answer by the end of today" she declared quickly as he groaned, his eyes shutting slowly as his hands ran through his hair. "I'll leave you to think about it" she whispered before leaving the room, just as Rick looked up to stare at the pregnant woman in front of him.

"Whatever I do depends on you Kate, this all revolves around what you want" he whispered as she nodded slowly and sighed.

"I think you should go Rick" she commented simply before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alexis could you leave us alone for a moment please?" he asked as his daughter sighed before nodding and creeping out of the room, shutting the door behind her quickly. Turning back to look at Kate, he stared at her as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips gently against his. Moving always slowly, he smiled at her while rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around her back. "Don't think this changes what I'm thinking Kate, you can't change my mind by seducing me".

"I want you to go because I know how much you enjoy your tours and I know you miss meeting your fans Rick, I will just be bigger when you get back that's all" she laughed as he groaned. "Rick, you don't have to worry about me, I've got your daughter here if something happens and you forget I'm a cop I have detectives who would protect me and a ME as a best friend, I'm completely cared for honestly" she laughed as he sighed and kissed her once more.

"Three months Kate, three months without you and our baby" he moaned before dropping to his knees and rolling her top up slightly, a smile covering her face as she looked down to see his lips pressed against her bump, her fingers quickly running through his hair as she sighed. "I don't think I could cope with three months without waking up to you" he declared as he looked up at her and smiled. "And you know how much I want to be around for those things".

"And I know how much you don't want to be around when my hormones get worse" she laughed as he shrugged. "Rick, go on the tour, I want you to go and do something useful".

"What about the baby's room? I wanted to have it finished early so we could do any last minute thins just before it came" he asked quickly as she stared at him and rolled her eyes, a laugh leaving both their lips.

"You can finish it when you get back Rick, I won't touch a thing until you come home" she promised him as he stood up quickly and held onto her hands gently, stroking each finger in turn. "Go and tell Gina you're going you know that you want to go and I've given you the permission you need" she whispered slowly onto his lips.

"Anything happens Kate, anything to either you or the baby or Alexis, call me and I'll get the first plane back here" he announced before she kissed him quickly.

"Stop worrying and go and tell her that you're going, I'll start your packing" she laughed before leaving the room.

XOXOXOXO

Entering their bedroom a few moments later, he watched as she went through their wardrobe pulling out his shirts quickly and throwing them onto the bed where his suitcase was wide open across it. Staring as she walked back towards the bed, he smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach and reached across to grab one of his shirts, a smile appearing on her face before she shook her head and folded it into the suitcase.

"I think you're going to be a girl, however much he wants a boy, I think you're going to be a girl" she whispered as she stared down at her stomach and laughed. "My little Johanna" she sighed before folding more of his shirts.

"I think you mean our little Johanna" he laughed causing her to jump before turning and pouting at him, a smile covering his face as he walked over. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her stomach so they were resting on her bump, his lips moving against her neck slowly as she sighed and rested her own hands on top of his. "I think you're going to be a girl as well because your mummy is never wrong however much I don't want to admit that" he commented as Kate smiled, looking down at their clasped hands. "Look Alexis is going out with friends tonight so it's just you and me, why don't we go out for dinner?" he asked.

"Or we could invite Lanie and the boys over for dinner" she suggested as he smiled and nodded. "We haven't had a good night in for a while".

"Kate we haven't had a good night in with them since forever not since you threw up after Lanie cooked Italian and she took it as an offense to her cooking skills" he laughed before she turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. "Take out?" he asked.

"Yeah, your order food, I'll order people" she laughed before quickly disappearing and smiling. "And then once there left, we can spend some time together" she shouted back before hearing him cheer. "You're a child Richard you know that?" she laughed before grabbing her mobile and smiling down at her bump. "Daddy can't wait to have another person to play with, be prepared for a whole lot of daddy time when you finally get here" she whispered as she ran her fingers across it. "I'll tell you something, you'll be the most loved child on this planet" she sighed as she turned to hear him on the phone, reciting practically the whole Chinese menu as she shook her head and smiled, staring back down at her stomach slowly. "And another thing daddy's a little bit silly when it comes to normal things like ordering Chinese so be prepared to eat a lot" she sighed before dialling Lanie's number, knowing she would be able to get Esposito as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER BE PROUD! Sorry I'm just amazed that I've been able to write something over 1000 words, it's a miracle honestly! **

"You're going away for three months, are you mad? What about Kate? She's pregnant with your child Castle and you're abandoning her! How heartless can you be?" Lanie hissed as she stood in the living room staring at the other couple, Esposito's arm wrapped around her. "Richard Castle I can't believe you'd even think about leaving her on her own at this time" Lanie announced quickly, not allowing either Rick or Kate to speak. Once she finally had silenced to catch her breath, Kate sighed before smiling at her friend.

"I told him he could go Lanie, he's got my permission it's not like he's disappearing without even telling me" she explained quickly as Lanie raised her eyebrows, although not completely surprised that Kate had allowed him to leave her. "And I actually wanted to ask you something and you can say no but Rick won't leave unless I've asked".

"What is it then Kate? You're starting to worry me" Lanie quickly asked as Rick smiled and stood behind his fiancée, resting his hands on her bump as she smiled.

"I was wondering if you would stay with Kate while I'm gone, I'd feel better if Kate had someone with her and having someone with a medical knowledge puts my mind to rest a little" he explained as Lanie quickly nodded before turning to look at Esposito. "Esposito can stay too if he wants as long you both behave yourselves?" Rick added as Lanie smiled and turned to look at the man who was stood silently behind her.

"Then we'll do it and Esposito you don't get a say in the matter because you love me and will do anything to make me happy" Lanie declared before Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around her friends neck. "So I'm going to be living in the Castle apartment for three months, that's amazing, I never thought I'd be this lucky" she cheered before Kate rolled her eyes and laughed. She'd been just as excited when she'd moved in with him when they'd returned from the Hamptons together after everything with Demming.

"Yeah with me, Esposito, Alexis and Martha on occasion, be prepared for a never silent place Lanie" Kate explained as Rick smiled. "At least Rick won't be here, he's the loudest of the group" she giggled as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her neck slowly, another giggle slipping from her lips as she stood there in his arms. Richard Castle had changed her but she didn't care anymore because she was no longer afraid of the change that had once terrified her into hiding. "So where's Ryan tonight?" she asked quickly.

"Jenny's parents are in town so they've gone out for dinner together, he honestly would rather be here but he won't admit that to anyone" Esposito explained as she quickly nodded at him and groaned, her hands slipping to stomach quickly. "Beckett are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah someone's starting to get hungry" she laughed as Rick laughed at her, smiling down at where her hands were resting on her stomach. "I don't see what you're finding funny here Richard" she commented as he sighed and rested his hand slowly on hers.

"Kate you always say it's the baby whose hungry when actually you're starving, I just find it amusing" he explained as she nodded and began to walk into the kitchen, bringing out of the boxes of Chinese that arrived around the same time as Lanie and Esposito.

"You can all stand there if you want but if you want anything to eat I would start having some now, I'm starving and nothing is going to stop me unless I am completely full" she explained before sitting herself down and groaning.

"And we've agreed to live with her for three months, we're going to leave here size zero at this rate" Esposito quickly commented, gaining a laugh from Rick and two glares from Kate and Lanie who hit him gently before sitting herself down next to her friend. "Sorry I was joking Beckett" he quickly apologized as she nodded at him.

"I forgive you this once Esposito, I won't the next time" Kate quickly announced as he nodded, taking in her warning.

"You're lucky, she never forgives me when I'm naughty" Rick moaned, Kate's eyes rolling in response as everyone laughed at them. There was one thing that Lanie and Esposito both agreed on and that was the fact they had always been right when they agreed that Kate and Rick were perfect for each other.

XOXOXOXO

"Kate where are you going?" he asked after Lanie and Esposito had left and they were finally alone. "Bedroom is that way" he sighed as she turned to him and smiled.

"I need to sort the spare bedroom out, there staying from tomorrow and I want it sorted before they arrive so I thought I'd do it now while I'm thinking about it" she announced before entering the spare bedroom and sighing. Still some of the boxes from her old apartment filled the room and she knew at some point she'd have to unpack them but all she could think about was how much of a mess Rick had left the room in when he'd decided to have a twenty four hour indoor camp out. "Actually Rick, you can sort of the bedroom out, I'm going for a bath" she commented as he walked into the room and groaned.

"Not fair, you know how much I like being there when you have a bath" he laughed, wrapping his arms around her quickly while she rolled her eyes quickly. "Fine, I'll do the bedroom but it's nice that it's our last night together for three months and your making me spend it cleaning the spare bedroom".

"That'll teach you to not clean up after you've made a mess" she commented quickly before leaving the room, a smile appearing onto her face as she heard him hissing something in the room, the sound of his childish moans causing her to look down at her stomach and shake her head slowly. "Are you going to be more mature than your father?" she asked quickly as she placed a hand on her increasing bump and smiled. "I think you will be but don't tell him that, he's desperate to be respected as a mature adult by someone" she laughed before slipping into the bathroom and sighing at the collection of cherry scented soaps and oils that filled the room.

XOXOXOXO

Slipping into their bedroom, he smiled as he saw her sat on their bed, brushing her hair, her free hand resting once more on the bump which her hand was becoming so familiar with.

"I'm going to miss this" he commented while he continued to watch her. "We haven't spent that long apart since the summer when I went to the Hamptons with Gina" he declared as she slowly nodding, feeling him move towards her slowly and sit himself behind her. "I'm going to miss you" he mumbled onto her neck before kissing it slowly, a smile appearing onto her face as she grabbed his hands and clung to them.

"Call me every night, no matter the time or the place" she announced. "Call me when you wake up and when you go to bed and a couple of times in between that actually" she declared quickly, a laugh slipping from his lips as she sighed and rested back against him, her eyes shutting slowly. "God when did I get this clingy?" she asked.

"Since you decided to actually let me completely in" he whispered into her ear before she smiled. "God Kate, I can't imagine going to bed without you, it's going to be cold and lonely" he declared quickly as she nodded slowly, turning her head so she could kiss him slowly. Relaxing in his arms, she sighed as he continued to hold her for a while. "Three months".

"Three months" she sighed, allowing him to lie her down on the bed and kneel beside her. "What are you doing Rick?" she asked before he smiled and pushed her pyjama top up slightly. "Rick" she smiled, watching him kiss her stomach slowly.

"You be good for your mummy when I'm gone, no keeping her up at ridiculous times at night, she needs her sleep or she goes all angry and scary" he announced onto her stomach, Kate's hand hitting him gently as he laughed and laid down beside her, his fingers running down the side of her face slowly. "And If Lanie and Esposito start doing things they shouldn't be doing call me and I'll come and remove them from the property" he added.

"Rick, their adults, their allowed to do certain things" she smiled as he turned to look at her. "It's not like we don't do it is it?".

"I know but we live here, their just guests" he declared as she rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "If they do anything you don't feel comfortable with, just call me and I will have them removed as quick as you can say Richard Castle is the best writer ever".

"Who says that you're the best writer ever?" she asked quickly as he rolled onto his side and looked down at her, his fingers running up her chest slowly.

"The woman, who bought every one of my books, has written little notes in the corners and has my website saved to her favourites" he laughed as she hit him gently. "What? I'm a writer I need to check that my future wife isn't cheating on me with some other novelist".

"Richard Castle I would never cheat on you with another author, you're still in my top twenty" she laughed as he stared at her, glaring down at her with a frown on his face. "Okay top ten" she announced simply, the frown getting worse. "Okay Rick, you're my number one and you know it, why I have to admit that to you every time you get nervous about me cheating I don't know" she laughed.

"I just don't like it when you come home from those bookshops with other peoples books Kate, I get jealous that someone else is getting my beautiful wives attention and isn't me" he explained as she shook her quickly and turned to face him, her hand resting slowly on his cheek.

"Richard Castle you're the only author for me and the only man for me" she declared simply before kissing him. "Now can we change the conversation? I want to spend my last night with my fiancé doing more than just arguing" she commented, her hand running down his chest slowly as he raised his eyebrows, a smile covering both their face as she winked at him. "And there are a lot of ways that we can spend it".

"I can think of something extremely enjoyable we can do Kate" he commented before kissing her, a smile covering both their faces as he gently laid her beneath him and kissed her neck slowly, a smile covering her face as she sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Breathing in the smell of aftershave and heat, she opened her eyes to see the bed beside her empty and the wardrobe doors wide open, panic filling her veins as she sat up to see his suitcase not where they'd left it the night before. Climbing out of bed, she ran down the stairs and gasped in relief to see him sat on the sofa reading the newspaper, tears streaming down her cheeks as he stood up and turned to see her crying.

"Oh god, Kate are you okay?" he asked as he walked over, her arms quickly wrapping around his neck as she rested her head against his shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks as he continued to hold her close to him. "What's wrong?" he whispered into her hair, the smell of cherries running through the air he breathed in, a sigh of pleasure escaping from his lips as he took in the familiar and comforting scent.

"I thought you'd gone without saying goodbye" she admitted, embarrassment clearly showing on her now extremely red cheeks. "I thought you'd just left me" she mumbled, looking up to see a smile on his face. Running his hand to her cheek, he sighed as he lent down and pressed a kiss against her forehead, his lips lingering just a moment longer than normal.

"Do you honestly think I'd go without even thinking about saying goodbye to you Kate?" he asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"You don't think Rick, that's the problem, you just do" she commented before they both laughed gently. "I was just scared, I was scared you'd gone and I wouldn't be able to see you for three months" she sighed as he led her towards the sofa. Sitting beside her, he wrapped an arm around her slowly, her head moving to rest against his shoulder as he relaxed.

"I just wanted to finish getting ready before you woke up so we could spend more time together before I go, if I knew it was going to scare you like that Kate I wouldn't have done I'm sorry" he whispered, his fingers entwining with hers. "What do you fancy for breakfast?" he asked as she groaned and shook her head. "I refuse to even leave this apartment until you've eaten" he ordered, a smile coming across her face before he rolled his eyes at her. "Don't get any ideas Katherine" he whispered as she continued to smile.

XOXOXOXO

Walking down the stairs, Alexis stopped as she watched the couple standing there with their arms wrapped around each other, dancing slowly along to the radio. A small crawling across her face, she sighed as she sat herself down on the stairs and watched them look at each other and whisper things into each other's ears, neither of them noticing her presence yet as she watched her father be completely happy with one woman. She'd never seen her dad dancing with her mom or Gina before he went away someone or for any reasons and she couldn't imagine her father being so close to her mother when she was pregnant with her. Kate was the best thing that had ever happened to him and she knew that.

"Morning" she cheered as another song began, the couple slowly moving away as they watched her. "Sorry I didn't want to disturb you while you were dancing" she admitted, the two adults quickly nodding before they walked towards the kitchen, his arm wrapping around Kate's waist slowly as they stood in front of the side and stared at the food out. "Dad when are you leaving for the airport?" Alexis asked as she sat on the table and stared at the silent couple.

"Ten why? Desperate to get rid of me or something" he laughed as Alexis quickly shook her head and stared at him.

"It's just its quatre too now and you know how early the driver arrives" she commented, Kate turning around to look at him as she heard what Alexis was saying. She had less than fifteen minutes with Rick before he went away. Hearing a knock at the door, she bit her lip, holding her breath while silently praying that it was someone else that it wasn't the driver coming to take him away from her. Pulling him close by his shirt, she pressed her lips against him, his body tense to start with but slowly relaxing as all their energy was put into the kiss.

"Don't worry it's just Dr Parish and Esposito" Alexis announced as she re-entered the room a moment later with the two adults to find Rick and Kate still in each other's embrace, their lips firmly together as Lanie raised her eyebrows while watching them. Clearing her throat, Lanie laughed as the couple quickly separated, their hands running to their clothing as they stared at the floor.

"You two can really go for it when you want to can't you?" Lanie laughed as red appeared on both Kate and Rick's face, smiles filling the room before there was another knock at the door. Looking at each other, Kate slowly took hold of his hand and led him towards the door, desperately trying to get the strength to stop herself from bursting into tears again.

"Call me when you get there so I know you're safe" she mumbled onto his lips as they moved closer together, silent tears trickling down her cheeks. "And call me when you go to bed and call me when you wake up and call me when you can't sleep and call me once you've finished a book reading" she listed as he smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the touch of her hair amongst his fingertips.

"I'll just stay on the phone to you all day Kate" he laughed as she smiled and clutched onto his hand, staring down at the hand in which her engagement ring was on. "When we get back, we'll plan the wedding I promise, we'll even plan it over the phone if you want" he whispered, bringing her hand slowly to his lips as he pressed a kiss against her palm.

"I'd like that Rick" she announced before kissing him, a sigh leaving her lips slowly as they slowly separated, the knock at the door getting louder. "I love you Rick, I love you so much".

"I love you too and it'll go fast I promise, anything that happens with you or the baby or anyone else call me and I'll get the first plane home" he explained as she nodded quickly, closing her eyes as he opened the door to reveal his driver. Moving away slowly, he grabbed his suitcase and turned. "Bye Alexis" he screamed as the younger woman ran out and wrapped her arms around him, a laugh escaping from both their lips as she clung onto him.

"Bye daddy" she whispered, pressing a kiss against his cheek gently before moving away. "Remember to phone me" she reminded as he smiled at her and nodded, slowly looking back at Kate before kissing her and smiling. Moving away, he walked towards the door and slowly slipped out of the apartment and stared at him, tears trickling down her cheek. Running out of the room quickly, she entered the corridor to see him walking towards the lift, her mind escaping from the Kate Beckett who was reserved in her feelings to the woman who was about to lose the father of her child for three months as she ran over and flung her arms around his neck, her lips moving onto his as they stood there for a moment in each other's presence.

"I love you Rick and you better come back to me feeling extremely guilty" she announced as he nodded slowly. "Because if you don't I will never forgive you".

"Then I will be extremely guilty when I come home" he declared before he kissed her again. "I love you too".

"Go now before I refuse to let you leave" she mumbled, stepping away to allow him to enter the lift, staring at her as he stood there in silence, the doors slowly shutting on them as she stood there, her hands relaxing on her stomach. "Do you miss daddy already because I do?" she commented before turning and entering the apartment to see Alexis, Lanie and Esposito staring at her. "I'm going back to bed" she commented before disappearing up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Lying in bed that night, she sighed as she turned to look at the photo resting on the bedside table. Alexis had taken it one day when they had both fallen asleep on the sofa and after much moaning and displeasure it had become one of Kate's favourite photos. She was cuddled in Rick's arms, her head resting on his chest while his chin rested on her head, a smile covering both their faces as his arms remained tight around her. She'd fallen in love with it and ended up putting it beside their bed to remind her that Rick even loved her when they weren't aware of it. Hearing a small knock at her door, she sat up and stared.

"Come in" she whispered calmly before the door opened to reveal Alexis in her pyjamas, her eyes and cheeks bright red and her breathing laboured. Half walking half running, Kate approached her and quickly wrapped her arms around the teenager who began to sob again, worry filling every able crook of her system as she shut the door behind them and led her towards the bed. "What's happened?" she asked quickly as she sat down with Alexis, Alexis' arms wrapping around her quickly as she continued to cry.

"He broke up with me, he just texted me saying that it was over, why would he do that Kate?" she sobbed as Kate stared at her, running her hands up and down the teenagers back desperately trying to comfort her. "He just ended it for no reason, we were happy earlier" she whispered as Kate stared at her, watching the misery that covered the normally happy teenager's face, her own heart feeling for the teenager.

"Excuse me a minute" she whispered before leaving Alexis on her own for a moment to find Esposito. Creeping back in a few minutes later, she stared at the young woman who was sat on the end of the bed causing her to sit beside her. "There not worth the tears Alexis honestly" Kate mumbled as she touched her chin and pushed her head upwards so she could look at her. "I've known plenty of men in my time Alexis and none of them are worth the pain we go through" she sighed before kissing her forehead, her eyes shutting slowly for a moment. "I've known men who use people for sex, who cheat and lie and there never worth it Alexis I promise" she sighed as Alexis nodded slowly and sighed. "He had no right to dump you by phone and I will be getting back at him for that don't worry".

"Kate don't do anything worse than dad" Alexis begged, worry covering her face as Kate smiled and kissed her forehead. "Why did you go and talk to Esposito?" she asked before Kate bit her lip, looking down at the bed quickly. "Kate you're not letting him arrest him just because he dumped me, that's a horrible thing to do" she declared in shock as a smile crept onto Kate's face. "But I appreciate it thank you".

"Don't worry all Esposito is going to do is act like he's done something wrong, nothing will go on his record I promise and he won't know that you were involved, we're just going to act like he was seen at a murder" Kate commented as Alexis slowly began to laugh, a smile appearing on her red face. "Come on you, bed, your dad will kill me if he knows you've been kept up this late" she announced before standing up with the teenager and wrapping her arms around her slowly, walking her towards the door slowly. Slipping down the corridor into Alexis' bedroom, Kate sighed as she watched the teenager climb into bed, allowing herself to sit down in the chair and watch as the teenager buried herself under the blankets and groaned. "Where's your phone?" she asked quickly.

"On the table, why?" Alexis asked quickly as Kate took the phone and slowly turned it off, holding it in her hands.

"Because you'll be thinking about it all night Alexis and you need to sleep, he's not worth your thoughts" she mumbled before leaning over and kissing her forehead, brushing back the piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Because there's always someone better, you just have to search for him".

"Is dad your someone better Kate?" she asked quickly causing Kate to smile and slowly nod, her hand running down to her stomach. "You're happy with us Kate aren't you? You do like living with us?" she asked, the worry in her voice frightening Kate slightly.

"Of course I am Alexis, you've been such a major part of my life for so longer I can't imagine it without you" she admitted, smiling down at the teenager who was lying there staring at her. "You and your father are my life Alexis, you're all that matters to me now and I see you as my own child" she explained simply as she smiled slowly, Kate's hand reaching over to touch Alexis'. "Try and sleep, it'll all seem better in the morning" she muttered before leaning down and kissing her forehead before leaving the room, a small sigh leaving her lips as she heard the door downstairs open. Walking downstairs, she stared at Esposito who was standing there smiling at her, putting his gun and phone down on the side. "Thank you for doing that" she muttered.

"Anything for Alexis, anyone who hurts people who I'm friends with needs to learn a lesson" Esposito quickly announced before walking over, chucking his jacket onto the sofa as he yawned. "I'm going to bed and so should you Beckett, Castle won't be happy if he finds out you're still awake".

"I'm going right now, night Esposito" she whispered before creeping up the stairs and back into their bedroom, shutting the door slowly behind her. Letting out a sigh, she gently touched her stomach and smiled down at her bump. Her baby was in there. Hearing her phone ring, she quickly grabbed it and pressed the green button, a smile covering her face as she sat down on her bed. "Hello Rick" she commented.

"God I've missed your voice, can I come home now please? I just want to listen to you all day" he announced as she smiled to herself, her hand resting on her stomach once more. "I'm not joking Kate, I miss my favourite pregnant detective".

"I miss my favourite impregnating murder mystery novelist" she replied back, a laugh coming from him as she relaxed to the sound of his voice. "Baby says hello" she added.

"Daddy says hello back" he smiled, enjoying the chats they shared to their unborn child. Enjoying the moments they shared discussing their child together. "How are you feeling today? You haven't done anything too stressful have you?" he asked as she shook her head at his concern.

"No, I've stayed at home and mourned the loss of my fiancée for three months" she explained, a smile covering her face. "And I just dealt with some boy troubles for Alexis".

"What happened? Is she okay? He didn't force her to do anything did he?" he asked, the panic in his voice making her love him even more than she already did. He was the ideal father for any child. Fun but caring and considerate about everyone's feelings. All she knew was that when it came to her child's life she was the parent who would set the rules and make sure everything went to plan while he was the fun and childish one who made them laugh. She just hoped her baby would love her as much as she knew she'd love Rick.

"She's okay, he dumped her through text but don't worry, I got back at him for hurting her" she laughed as Rick smiled to himself. "I got Alexis to question him over a murder, to make him feel like the prime suspect and well, I think it went well" she laughed as Rick shook his head quickly and sighed.

"See why are you allowed to do that but I'm not?" he asked.

"Because I'm the cop while you're the writer, I have the badge" she laughed before groaning, her hand running to her stomach quickly. "God that hurt" she hissed.

"Kate, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" he quickly asked, panic running through his veins as he listened to her groan again. "Kate are you okay?" he asked more urgently this time.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a twinge" she explained as she sighed and shut her eyes slowly. "I'm going to sleep now Rick" she announced before he groaned. "We'll talk tomorrow I promise Rick, I just need to sleep right now" she declared before they both whispered their words of love and their goodbyes. Hanging up slowly, she put the phone down on the side and smiled to herself, knowing that wherever he was Richard Castle still loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

**One Month Later **

Opening his hotel room door, he groaned as he ran his hands through his hair and shut his eyes for a moment, desperately wanting to be home with his fiancée and daughter and future child. He wanted the loud noise of a family when he opened the door rather than the silence of a hotel room that he had found himself in. Shutting the door, he quickly switched the light on, his back to the main room as his eyes scan the fire escape route once more before he turned to see someone standing there staring at him. Laughing, Kate smiled as her hands rested on her bump, Rick's eyes moving down from her face to the bump that had grown since he'd seen her a month ago.

"You look amazing Kate" he announced as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head burying into his shoulder, his hands slipping to her stomach as a laugh crept from her lips. "Are you really here? This isn't just my exhausted brain playing tricks on me" he declared as she smiled, her lips pressing against his forehead slowly as she stared at him, her hand moving to his cheek. "You look stunning; I can't believe how good you look".

"Rick I can barely see my feet, I feel huge, I can barely walk up the stairs and I can't get up in the morning anymore to even bother to go to work, this baby is making my life a lot more of a hassle, chasing killers was so much easier" she laughed, a smile covering his face before she kissed him again. "But I wouldn't change this for the world, I love being pregnant and I love the fact that it's your baby it's just exhausting" she laughed before kissing him gently. "But I know it's going to be worth it when we have our baby".

"So how long are you staying?" he asked, her arms wrapping slowly around his neck before she kissed him.

"Just while you're here, it was the easiest place for me to get to and I had to see you, I'm going crazy in the apartment Rick, I can barely go out now, I can't drink, I'm exhausted, I'm no fun and I have a major addiction for pickles right now so when you come home I'm sorry for the cupboards full of them" she declared quickly as he stared at her.

"But you hate pickles Kate, you think there one of the most disgusting things around" he laughed, her head nodding quickly in agreement. "I have a pickle addict of a fiancée, great" he announced sarcastically as she smiled at him.

"How's the tour?" she asked quickly, trying to get off the topic of pickles. "How's Gina?"

"Annoying typical Gina, I hate this tour I want to come home and be with my future wife and child, I miss our lazy days in bed" he laughed as she nodded in agreement, taking hold of his hand slowly as she led him towards the bed, allowing him to sit down as she stood there. Unbuttoning the shirt slowly, she smiled as she slipped it away to reveal her stomach properly, a smile covering both their face as his hands touched her stomach gently, feeling where their baby was. "You're perfect" he declared, leaning forward to press a kiss against her stomach, a smile appearing on her face slowly. Hearing a knock at the door, they both groaned as they moved away from each other, both staring at the wooden door.

"I'm going to go and have a shower, you answer the door" she smiled before leaning down and kissing him, slowly walking towards the bedroom as he got off the bed and sorted himself out. Whoever it was at the door, he was not happy with them! Opening the door, he stared at the small blonde who was smiling at him.

"Gina what do you want? It's late and I'm tired and have company" he declared quickly as she shrugged and entered the room, not caring about anything he'd said. "Gina did you not hear me? I've got company tonight".

"What would Kate say if I told her you were with someone else while she's at home expecting your baby Rick?" she asked, her back to the bathroom door as it opened to reveal Kate, her hands resting on her stomach as she stared at the blonde in front of her, Rick watching both women in complete amusement.

"She'd say that you should stop interfering in other people's business" Kate declared, Gina turning quickly as she saw the woman standing there watching her. "Hello Gina, remember me, you took the father of my child away for three months, of course you might have forgotten that" Kate announced with a smile on her face, a laugh escaping from Rick's lips as both Gina and Kate glared at him.

"I'm sorry that I'm trying to keep him in the public eye so he has money to support your family" Gina announced as Kate crossed her arms quickly. "I just came to tell Rick that he's got an question and answering session tomorrow morning, I tell you what, Kate you should come along answer those questions on why you look like a whale" Gina commented causing Kate to walk forwards slightly, her hand clutching into a fist as Rick walked over and touched her shoulders.

"Calm down" he whispered before kissing her. "Gina, I think you should leave after apologizing for saying Kate looked like a whale, she doesn't look like a whale, she's beautiful and pregnant and she makes pregnancy even more beautiful" he declared as Gina stared at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kate that I called you a whale" she commented quickly before turning to look at her ex-husband. "It's at ten tomorrow morning so don't be late, we're meeting in the foyer" she announced before leaving the room, the door slamming quickly behind her.

"I'm sorry about her, she's just being Gina" he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "And I would love it if you came tomorrow, we could talk about the baby and the future, even mention the engagement if you like, get it out there" he whispered into her ear, a shrug answering him instead of words. "We don't have to though" he added.

"I want them to know, I can't walk around for three more months this size without the press noticing, Rick I want them to know through us not through others and I want them to know about the wedding, our wedding" she smiled before kissing him. "But right now, I don't care because I want to be with the man I love without those worries" she explained before unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor. "I think I deserve that".

"I think we both deserve that" he laughed, his fingers trailing up and down her stomach slowly before she groaned. "What's the matter Kate?" he asked quickly.

"I promised I'd call Lanie when I arrived, she's going to be worried" she explained before moving away slightly, desperately trying to stop herself feeling guilty for not calling her best friend with the news that she'd arrived and was back with Rick again. "She can survive a couple more hours" she laughed, a smile appearing on Rick's face as he pulled her close again, bringing her down onto the bed with him slowly, their lips moving together slowly again.

XOXOXOXO

"Kate? Have you just arrived?" Lanie asked quickly as Kate sat on the hotel balcony, staring out at the city in front of her. "No way have you just arrived Kate, I've been worried about you all evening, I nearly sent Esposito out to go and find you" she declared, the guilt building up in Kate once more as she sighed.

"I'm sorry, we just got a bit carried away in the moment, I haven't seen him for a whole month Lanie, that's a long time for us" Kate explained, desperately hoping that Lanie wouldn't want any details. She wasn't in the mood to share secrets about her life with Rick because she wanted something's to stay private because the rest of her life with him couldn't. "I was going to call you, I promise".

"Its fine Kate, as long as you're okay that's all that matters" Lanie sighed, a bang causing Kate to turn to see Rick standing behind her shaking his head. "How's Castle?" she asked.

"Bored and tired, Gina's being typical her and it's driving him crazy, she said I looked like a whale" Kate announced, Rick walking up behind her slowly as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him as her head rested back against his chest.

"Your joking, that horrible woman" Lanie declared in shock, surprised that any woman would call someone a whale while pregnant. "She's jealous because you've got Rick and she has to fight to have a moment with him, we all know that she likes him still".

"Thanks Lanie, I better go, I'm tired" she muttered before they both whispered their goodbyes and she returned her phone to her fist, her eyes shutting as she remained in his arms for a moment, enjoying the silence. "Come home with me Rick, come back to New York, and help me get the baby's room ready" she whispered, a sigh leaving his lips as he shook his head in response.

"You know how much I want to Kate but I can't. I need to finish this job because I've started it and I have to finish it" he announced as she nodded and smiled. "But I'll be home in time to get the nursery done I promise, it'll be perfect".

"It better be" she announced as she stared out at the city, clutching onto his hand as she watched in complete amusement. "And I will come with you to this session thing tomorrow morning, however I don't want to be anywhere near Gina when it's going on because I won't be blamed for my actions next time" she declared, leading him into the bedroom as he smiled.

"God I love you Kate Beckett, I wish I'd known you when I was married to the woman, you would have put her in her place" he laughed quickly, a smile covering both their faces as she shook her head. "And the moment I'm home I promise I'll be doing that nursery for you" he declared, smiling at her as she slowly nodded and kissed him. Laughing onto his lips, she quickly grabbed his hands and pressed them to her stomach. "Is she…?" he laughed as she nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She's kicking, she's never kicked before" she declared as they stood there, enjoying the feeling of their baby. "She must know her daddy's here" she laughed, a larger smile appearing on his face as he slowly kissed her. "I love you".

"I love you" he mumbled onto her lips before kissing her again, a smile appearing across her face as her hands remained clasped in his on her stomach, enjoying everything they could now feel physically but emotionally as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm actually starting to write reasonably longer chapters and although there not a match to the length of some of yours they are still longer than I originally wrote them. Thank you so much for your reviews, there amazing and I love to hear from you all and I hope you continue to enjoy this story with this chapter. **

Slipping out of the bed, he smiled as he saw her lying on her side of the bed, a smile covering her face as she remained fast asleep, and her hand resting lightly on her stomach over the blanket. She was perfect in his opinion, her brown hair a beautiful mess around the pillow her head was resting on and the bump under the blanket just made her look even more stunning. But what made her more perfect was the fact that she was still protecting their child with her hand even in her sleep and that's what made him certain that she was going to be the best mother imaginable and he knew he was marrying the woman of his dream. Hearing a small groan, he turned again to see her eyes blinking while her hand reached out to touch his shoulder, a smile covering his face as she sat up and kissed him lightly.

"You were watching me sleep again weren't you Richard?" she laughed as he nodded slowly, lying down beside her as his hand rested on her stomach. "I'm going to go and have a bath, join me?" she announced as she slipped out from under the blankets and clung onto his hand, leading him towards the small room slowly, a smile covering her face. Running the bath slowly, she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently as his own arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. "It's nice waking up with you again" she whispered into his ear, her lips pressing against his skin slowly. Turning the taps off slowly, he turned to look at her before slipping his hands to the buttons on her shirt, lingering over each button as he undid them and slowly slid the material from her skin. Staring at her, he smiled as he felt her hands move to his boxers and watched as she pulled them down and sighed. "You in first" she muttered, watching as he slipped into the water and held his hand, slowly joining him in the water as she rested in between his legs, her head resting gently against his chest. Watching his fingers draw circles onto her stomach, she sighed, enjoying having him close again.

"I love having you to myself Katie" he announced, a smile covering his face as he continued to touch her stomach. "God knows when we'll next be able to have time to ourselves once this baby comes into our life" he declared, a sigh leaving her lips as she stared down at her bump. "Now Katherine Beckett, wedding plans" he announced, a squeal leaving Kate's lips as she thought about her wedding. "Big massive wedding or small thing?" he asked, interested on her immediate ideas, knowing from previous experience big was a popular thing.

"Small, I don't want the big princess dress or the large band Rick, I want you and me our family and friends and our wedding, it's not a party to me Rick, it's a life commitment and I want to be special rather than stupid" she mumbled as he nodded and kissed her, glad that she was different to his previous wives who went big and party style. "I just want it to be perfect and romantic, is that really stupid?" she asked.

"Katie, it's perfect, your honestly so perfect Katherine" he announced, her head turning so his lips could press against hers. "You've honestly just explained everything I've ever wanted for a wedding, now tell me everything you've got planned in your head" he whispered into her ear, a smile appearing on her face.

"I want the perfect wedding Rick, white everywhere, roses, candles, our perfect day only about us" she admitted, pink covering her cheeks as she smiled. "I just want it to be the one time in our lives where we can say it was completely perfect and nothing ruined it" she declared as he nodded slowly. "I think we need to get out of the bath, we've got that thing today and we can't be late, Gina will come hunting for us and I don't really want to spend my limited amount of time with you listening to her moan".

"I know I'm just trying really hard to forget it" he commented as a laugh left her lips, a smile appearing on both their faces. "I just want to spend the rest of our time together alone, without her or work" he announced before she quickly nodded and slipped out of the bath, wrapping the towel around her as he watched in amazement. He would never forget how beautiful she was.

XOXOXOXO

Listening to him as he read an extract of his book, she smiled at the sound of his voice over reciting every word practically from memory. Rick was an entertainer, his general presence at these sort of things showed that and the way his voice was trained to perfection showed his mother's involvement in his career. Slowly sitting down, he listened as his audience clapped, a smile covering his face as Kate took hold of his hand under the table and smiled.

"Now Richard will take questions" Gina announced, a small but almost silent groan leaving Rick's lips as Kate smiled at him, stroking her thumb across his hand slowly under the table. Listening to every question, he smiled and answered every question in as much detail as he possibly could, his answers detailed but also showing his passion for his novels and for his overall life in general.

"Is there anything more between you and Detective Beckett that just Nikki Heat?" one reporter asked causing him to turn and look at Kate who smiled. Looking back round at the people in front of him, he smiled before laughing slowly.

"Detective Beckett and I are getting married at the end of this year going into next and we are also expecting a baby in three months so yes, I guess there is something more going on between us than just Nikki Heat" he declared, a smile covering Kate's face as he stood up and held his hand out. Smiling, she slowly slipped her hand into his and allowed him to help her from her seat, her other hand resting on her stomach as everyone slowly clapped, smiles covering everyone's face as Rick leant forward and slowly kissed her, his lips moving slowly against hers as she clung onto his hand, desperate for the security he gave her in such situations. Slipping away from him, she smiled before they sat down again and stared at the people in front of them. "Any more questions?" he asked, a smirk covering his face as she shook her head in laughter.

"Are you hoping for a son this time after already having a daughter?" one person asked as Rick smiled at Kate who bit her lip and allowed him to think about it for a moment.

"We don't mind what we have because we'll love them whether there a boy or a girl and I can't wait to find out whether I'm going to have to paint the nursery pink or blue in three months' time" he declared honestly, the smile on Kate's face growing on her face as she realised how honest he was being and how perfect he was for her. Clinging onto his hand under the table, she smiled at him before leaning over and kissing his cheek, amazed at how she was reacting in front of so many people. They'd never been very public about their relationship, instead keeping it in secret and leaving many people thinking about who the father of her child was.

"And how does your daughter feel about the relationship and the baby?" another person asked before Rick smiled at the thought of Alexis.

"Alexis is very happy about the relationship and is excited to become a big sister, we're all excited about the new additions to our family both with the baby and with Kate officially becoming a Castle" he laughed as she smiled and clung onto his hand. "But I would appreciate it if the press would leave myself and Kate alone during this time because this is a very private moment for us and our family and we don't want reporters ruining it" he added before turning to look at Gina, indicating that he wanted it to end. Listening as Gina finished off the interview, he smiled before standing up and leading Kate's out of the room, his arm wrapping around her waist slowly. "I'm free for the rest of the day, let's go and plan our wedding" he whispered into her ear as she nodded and kissed his cheek gently.

XOXOXOXOXO

"A date, we need a date" he announced as they entered the hotel room, a smile covering her face as he shut the hotel room door. "I know you Kate, you'll want a while after having the baby to get yourself back to being you and to have your dress done and we'll want to bond with our little one" he laughed, his hand running to her stomach as she smiled and nodded. "So why not wait a year today? It's an easy date to remember" he laughed as she nodded and kissed him.

"In one year we'll be getting married Rick" she giggled, a smile covering her face as her hands ran to her stomach. "In one year we'll be married with a nine month old child" she laughed before kissing him again. "We'll be a family Rick, is that really strange? It feels strange but it feels brilliant" she mumbled, a tear slowly trickling down his cheek gaining his complete attention.

"Hey, why are you crying? It's a good thing, like you said it feels brilliant because it is brilliant" he declared before she nodded slowly, smiling at the idea of her future. "What's not good is the fact I'm not going to see you for another two months after tomorrow and I don't think I'm going to be able to cope without you again, I'm too attached to you" he moaned before she kissed him, her hands running through his hair slowly.

"Then we better make up for lost time and make sure you cope without me for the next two months" she muttered onto his lips, leading him towards the bed slowly, a smile covering her face as she sat herself down on the bed, staring up at him, her hand grabbing his and bringing him down to the bed, allowing her the ability to kiss him slowly as her fingers crept to his shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he smiled as she laughed and kissed him again, one hand resting on the car behind her, supporting her, while her other arm wrapped tighter around his neck, keeping him close to her. Neither of them was ready to say the goodbye that was needed, neither was prepared to leave each other again.

"I've got to go, I've got to go now Rick, otherwise I won't leave at all" she announced in between his kisses, a smile appearing on both their faces as he slipped his hands to her stomach and got onto his knees in the car park, shocking her at his public display of affection as he pressed his lips against her stomach before resting his forehead against it. "What are you doing?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair as he began to whisper something onto her stomach, something she couldn't hear over the sound of the cars in the area. Standing up slowly, he touched her cheek and brought her close to him, his lips slowly moving against hers. "What were you saying to our baby?" she asked gently, desperately wanting to know what he had told her as the two of them smiled at the use of the word our.

"That's a secret between me and our baby which you shall never know Detective" he whispered, his fingers running across her stomach as she sighed at his touch. "You need to go, your worrying about it" he declared, a small nod answering him as she unlocked her car and sighed. "Call me when you get back to New York, call me straight away so I know you're okay" he declared, another nod answering him instead of words. "Can you at least say one word to me before you leave and I can't remember what your voice sounds like?" he asked, her fingers pressing against his lips before she smiled at him.

"I love you Richard Castle and I will see you in two months and you better be prepared to sort the nursery out" she laughed, a smile appearing on his face before he nodded and kissed her gently, lingering longer than before, savouring the taste of her lips against his for the last time for eight weeks. "Do you want to know something?" she whispered into his ear, a small nod answering her as a smile crept onto her face. "If I wasn't six months pregnant and the size of a whale, I would be doing things to you right now in the backseat of this car" she smiled before opening the door and climbing into the vehicle, smile appearing on his face as he stared at her, kneeling quickly.

"Do you know how much I love you Kate?" he asked, running his fingers across her cheek gently, moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Enough to want to impregnate and marry me" she laughed as he shrugged and kissed her, his hands slipping back to her stomach again. "You need to touch stopping my stomach, baby will not like it once I'm back in New York and there's no daddy to give her constant attention" she declared, the smile growing on both their faces as they thought about their child. "I've got to go now, I'm going to have loads of paperwork to do and you know how much I hate to be behind" she muttered before kissing him once more.

"I love you Kate" he smiled before kissing her. "Call me when you get to New York, the moment you park you call me so I know you're both okay" he ordered, her eyes rolling before she smiled and nodded.

"I love you too, now go and get ready for your day, it's going to be busy and you need to get yourself sorted" Kate whispered as he slowly nodded and moved away, watching as she shut the door and stared at him before waving and starting her car. Waving as she drove away, he watched as she disappeared into the mix of cars, a small sigh leaving his lips before he crept back into the hotel thinking about how he wasn't going to see his favourite pregnant brunette for another two months.

XOXOXOXO

Entering the apartment, she smiled as she immediately saw Esposito and Lanie cuddling on her sofa, Lanie half asleep in his arms as she dropped her case, making the couple jump.

"Kate you're back, we read about you and Castle in the magazine, you've really become the most popular couple around at the moment, you were even on the telly, not for long though it was a sort of a new flash" Lanie laughed, climbing off the sofa quickly to wrap her arms around her friend.

"Where's Alexis?" Kate asked quickly, not wanting to hear about what the press was saying about her but rather wanting to see the teen she'd fallen in love with over the years. Walking up the stairs, she slowly tapped on the door before opening to reveal the red head lying on her bed staring into a text book. Entering the room, she smiled as the teenager looked up and smiled, the text book dropping onto the bed as she ran over and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck. "Have you really missed me that much?" she asked into the teenagers red hair, enjoying having her close again.

"Of course I have it's been odd not having your or dad around, I missed you it's boring without having you here to make me laugh and to watch those films dad doesn't like with" Alexis admitted, refusing to let go of Kate for a while. "How was dad?" she asked.

"He was good, speaking of your father I was supposed to call him when I arrived" she announced, pulling her phone out quickly while dialling his number from memory. A smile covering her face as she heard him answer the phone.

"Richard Castle amazing father, writer and lover, how can I help you?" Rick announced as Kate rolled her eyes before smiling at the teen and creeping out of the room. "You haven't just got out of the car have you Kate? You're in the apartment" he laughed as she entered their bedroom and smiled, sitting herself down on the bed she'd missed.

"I forgot Rick, I'm sorry" she admitted, lying back on the bed while looking at her stomach, her hand running down to stroke her pregnant bump. "I just wanted to get into the apartment and relax, the journey home was horrid it took longer than I thought it would" she sighed, her eyes shutting for a moment.

"I really wish I was there Kate, I would massage your shoulders and run you a very warm and bubbly bath" he whispered causing her to groan as she kept her eyes shut. "God I want to be there so bad" he moaned.

"I want you to be here too Rick, I really want a massage and a bubble bath not ran by myself" she moaned before the door opened and Alexis walked in. "Look I've got to go, baby's hungry and I now really want a bath, I'll talk to you later" she announced before they both whispered goodbye and hung up.

"You're hungry, what do you fancy for dinner?" Alexis asked quickly before Kate smiled and shrugged, walking downstairs with her into the kitchen, the two of them noticing Esposito and Lanie filling in paperwork. "What are you two doing?" she asked as Kate stared at them.

"Making Beckett's paperwork load easier" Esposito explained as they both nodded before Kate and Alexis slipped into the kitchen, smiling at each other as Alexis began to take things out of the kitchen. Watching as Alexis began to prepare food, she gasped as the teenager groaned and clutched her finger in her hand, a red mark covering both the dropped knife and her hand. Quickly walking towards her, Kate grabbed a cloth and took the teen's hands in hers, pressing it against her fingers as she reached over and damped another cloth under the water.

"You're doing too much at one time Alexis, you need to stop thinking of so many things at once" Kate muttered as she began to wipe the small but bloody wound, a smile appearing on Alexis' face as she watched her. Looking up, Kate smiled as she continued to wipe her finger. "What's the matter have I got something on my face?" Kate asked quickly, her hand brushing back the hair that was covering Alexis' face.

"You're going to be an amazing mom Kate, you've already been a better mom to me than my own" Alexis announced, a smile covering Kate's face as she nodded. "My fingers alright thanks but you can help me cook if you like?" she smiled, Kate nodding quickly as she moved her hand away from the teen, smiling at what Alexis had told her, her hand slowly moving to her bump as she thought about her baby not noticing how Alexis was watching the whole thing with a smile on her own face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Right a really small chapter that is set a month later but I promise the next one will be a lot lot longer. Now you're going to be missing the vital information and I know some of you will hate me for that but I wanted to get it out there and bring in some drama. I promise Caskett will be reunited very soon. Once again thank you for the marvellous reviews which always make me smile and I can't wait to hear more from you especially in the upcoming chapters. **

Sitting at the front of the audience, he continued to tap his pen against the table, Gina's eyes glaring at him with every bang the pen made when it came into the contact with the surface. Hearing his phone ring, he quickly pulled it out of his pocket, Gina's frown getting bigger as he stared down at the caller ID. Lanie!

"I'm sorry I've got to take this" he whispered to Gina, standing quickly as she stood as well, holding onto his arm as he stared at her, neither of them paying any attention to the audience of excited fans that were watching them closely. "I really need to take this Gina, it can't wait" he repeated, his tone firmer but also more desperate.

"This is your career Rick" she hissed at him in anger, the phrase if looks could kill popping into his head as he watched her.

"And this is about my fiancée, I'm sorry if she's slightly more important than the book tour you just organised when I should be at home with her getting ready for our baby" he announced, pushing her hand off his arm before leaving the room quickly. Answering the phone he sighed before resting a wall, looking around the see the space completely empty, the sound of Gina making up some excuse practically the only sound except for the traffic outside. "Lanie?" he asked, his eyes shutting as he waited for her to speak, the sounds of people in the background of the call worrying him more than ever.

"You need to get here now Castle, Kate's been rushed to hospital" Lanie announced in panic as Rick felt his whole world collapse around him with the final words of Lanie's call, his mind remaining in shock as somehow he managed to get himself to run out of the building for a taxi, ignoring everything else around him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Right the ending is slightly unrealistic but I am very sunburnt, having a sugar rush and have been revising the second world war all day, blame my history exam for the end which probably won't make any sense right now. Thank you for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

"Where is she?" Rick screamed as he ran over to where Lanie and Esposito where stood in the corridor, Esposito's arms wrapped tightly around Lanie who's head was resting against his chest, worry filling Rick's body as he watched the couple. Noticing the nervous man, Javier sighed before pointing in the direction of the room at the end of the corridor, Rick nodding quickly as he crept towards the door, more terrified than he'd ever been in his life. Standing outside the door, he allowed himself to calm down slowly before he knocked on the door, pushing it open to see that the room was practically dark except for a small light, showing Kate lying on the bed, her hand resting on her stomach as she looked at him, smiling once she realised completely who it was. Walking over, he knelt beside the bed, pressing a kiss against her lips as he moved a stray piece of hair away with her face, tears rolling down her cheeks as he moved away, still clutching onto her hand tightly. "I'm here, I'm here now" he whispered as she nodded, still holding onto his hand as he continued to stroke her cheek with his fingers slowly. "What happened Kate?" he asked gently, desperately wanting to know what had happened to lead to Kate lying in a hospital bed teary eyed.

"Can you?" she asked softly as she sat up and patted the bed. Nodding quickly, he kicked his shoes off before slipping in behind her, his legs on either side of her as she lay back and groaned, his hands slipping to her stomach slowly to join hers. "I went to the precinct, I'm so sorry" she whispered as he sighed, pressing a kiss against her head gently. "I was bored at home, Alexis was at school and Martha, Lanie and Esposito were at work so I just went along to be around people and to just feel like I was doing something" she admitted as he nodded, the noise he made urging her to continue. "Well I wanted to leave so I decided to walk down the stairs, avoid people because I didn't want to answer any questions that people had and I got to the stairs and I felt something on my back and the next thing I know I'm lying in an ambulance being told I was found at the bottom of the stairs" she explained, tears running down her cheeks as he sighed and kissed her head. "I'm so sorry Rick; I could have killed our baby by being stupid".

"Kate we all knew you were going to end up going to the precinct until your waters broke anyway, there's no way anyone could change your mind once your set on something, so it's not your fault because you weren't being stupid, you were being you" he explained as she looked at him, his lips moving to hers slowly. "And I wouldn't want you any other way Katie because I love you" he added as she bit her lip unable to smile.

"But I'm supposed to be her mom Rick, I'm supposed to protect her from harm and I failed before she was even born" she whispered, Rick knowing that she was beating herself up inside because of someone else's actions. "The doctor wants to keep me in for observation for a while, defiantly at least tonight but don't leave me" she begged as he nodded, sighing as he felt her relax in his arms. "Unless you have to go back" she added, his head shaking quickly.

"I'm not going back; the book tour doesn't matter to me. You're in hospital Kate, that's all that matters right now" he announced as she smiled, bringing her hand to her mouth and kissing it, the smile growing on his face. Hearing the door open, they both looked up to see Alexis standing there, worry covering her face as Kate smiled at her. "Hey pumpkin" Rick smiled as she walked over and sat down on the chair nearest to the bed and stared at Kate.

"Are you okay Kate?" Alexis asked quickly, Kate reaching across to hold Alexis' hand in hers, wanting to give comfort to the worried teen.

"I'm fine, we're both fine I promise, nothing's wrong with us darling" Kate admitted as Alexis quickly nodded and smiled. "Look, there's no point you being here Alexis it's late and you have an exam tomorrow which I know you've been revising really hard for" she whispered, the teenager shaking her head quickly, not wanting to leave. "Go on; take Lanie and Esposito with you otherwise they won't leave tonight" she begged, desperately not wanting to ruin everyone's lives because of her own accident. "Anyway I've got your dad to look after me, he'll protect us from anything" she added, smiling as Rick nodded in the direction of his daughter.

"Go on pumpkin, you know you want to revise again really" he whispered, Alexis sighing as she nodded and stood up, pressing a kiss again both their cheeks before slipping towards the door, waving once she reached it. Watching as Alexis left, she sighed before clutching onto Rick's hand again, a small sigh leaving his own lips as he watched her relax in his arms. "You're going to be okay Kate, you both are, I know it" he assured, pressing a kiss against her brown hair as she shut her eyes slowly.

"I shouldn't have gone in today Rick" she repeated, knowing she had been stupid even attempting to go into work. "Lanie, Alexis and Esposito all told me not to and I ignored them because the job was getting in the way again" she admitted, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I could have hurt our baby; I could have gotten her killed".

"Kate, you didn't expect someone to push you down the stairs, you didn't exactly do this to yourself on purpose" he sighed, knowing she wasn't going to forget or forgive herself over the matter. "You trust everyone at the precinct and when I find out who did this to you, don't worry but please keep your gun locked up because I don't know what I'd do" he announced, a small smile creeping onto her face as she yawned. "You're tired, get some sleep. It looks like we're going to be here for a while" he admitted as she nodded and began to attempt to sleep.

XOXOXOXXO

Hearing a large bang at the door later that they evening, they both instantly woke from their sleep, opening their eyes to see Lanie running in, shock covering her face as she stood there staring at them.

"There evacuating the hospital" she explained, her voice filled with panic as they both sat up, Kate groaning quickly as she touched her hips, letting a long breath out before staring at her friend. "Someone gave an anonymous tip about a bomb" she explained, Rick immediately climbing out of the bed as Kate groaned again.

"Kate what's wrong?" he asked, her head shaking as she got off the bed, forcing a smile onto her face as she bit her lip. "Kate don't hide it from me, if something's wrong I need to know" he announced, her head shaking once more at him.

"I'm fine, just a twinge" she mumbled, holding onto his hand as they began to walk out of the room, unable to run like the rest of the hospital. Groaning again, she continued to shut her eyes as Rick led her out, staring down at her to see the obvious pain she was in. "I'm fine Rick, stop staring" she begged, feeling his eyes on her as they began to walk down the stairs, Lanie close beside them. "Where are Ryan and Esposito? Are they okay?" Kate asked, desperately trying to get her mind off the twinges in her lower body.

"Trying to find the bomb with bomb squad, they panicked the moment they found out because of you, they don't want anything else to happen to you or that baby" she smiled, Kate shaking her head as they walked together, Rick's hand holding onto hers firmly. "Kate are you sure you're okay?" Lanie asked, noticing the continuous groans from her friend.

"Yeah, I just want to get out of the building" she admitted hoping they'd both ignore the obvious lie at the start. "When we get outside Rick, call Alexis, she'll be worrying about it all and will try to come down here" she whispered as she felt another twinge, her teeth sinking her lips as they began to reach the exit.

"Come here" he sighed, lifting her into his arms quickly, surprising them both on how easy he'd found it to pick her up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her head into his shoulder, desperately trying to hide her discomfort from the people who were closely observing her. Feeling the cold air on her body, she groaned as she felt another twinge, Rick slowly putting her down. "Lanie can you go and get a doctor for me?" he asked as she nodded, half guessing what was wrong with Kate but wanting to leave it to someone else, knowing Kate wouldn't be happy with her putting her judgement in.

"Rick I don't need a doctor, I'm fine" she begged as she sat down and smiled at him, trying to smile the pain away in a way. "I think it's just shock, I'm fine I promise" she whispered as he shook his head, smiling as their doctor approached. Kneeling beside the sitting woman, the doctor smiled at her as Kate stared.

"Your friend tells me you keep having these pains" the doctor announced, Kate quickly glaring at Lanie who shrugged at her. "Can you describe these pains to me Kate?" she asked, the sound of her tone worrying Rick who was watching her.

"I had some earlier but not so often, there like really bad period pains but now there more frequent" she moaned, feeling another pain again as the doctor turned to look at Rick who stood there completely worried. "Is my baby okay?" she asked, her hand rushing to her stomach as Rick knelt beside her as well. "Oh god, she's dying isn't she? I've killed my baby haven't I?" she sobbed, the nervous mother quickly appearing as Rick clutched onto her hand tightly.

"Kate, you're having contractions and pretty serious ones at that" the doctor said calmly, shock covering Kate and Rick's faces as she squeezed his hand, desperately wanting to wake up from her nightmare. "By the looks of it, your baby is on her way" she announced, tears streaming down Kate's cheeks quickly.

"Can I have a word?" Rick quickly asked, the doctor nodding as he pressed a kiss against Kate's forehead and stood up with the other woman, Lanie kneeling by a sobbing Kate as they walked away from her. "She's only seven months pregnant, how bad is that going to be for the baby if she has her now?" he asked, desperately hoping not just for himself but for Kate that everything would be alright with their first child.

"I've delivered babies earlier who have turned out to be perfectly healthy just small children" she announced confidently. "Yes, your baby might be smaller in comparison to other babies but I believe that they should be perfectly alright, just hopefully they open the hospital up soon" she declared, the two of them turning to look at the building that many bomb squad officers were surrounding.

"Rick" they both heard Kate yell as he turned and ran over, kneeling beside her as she touched his cheek and brought him closer to her, his forehead quickly resting against hers. "My waters just broke" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as he turned to look at the doctor who was still staring at the locked down hospital, panic filling everyone's bodies at that moment.

**Another thing can I state is that I've not had a baby (thank god because I'm only 16) so I have no idea what happens in childbirth especially premature childbirth and I'm basing all this on the internet, which you never known what is true or not, so if this is really off please tell me and I will try and improve it. ALSO LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Anyway I shall let you review or do whatever you need to do now and thanks for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter. I didn't think everything could be completely happy and I hope you continue to enjoy this story although it's gone down a different road. Please continue to review, I love to hear from you and your ideas have been really helpful when it came to writing to this chapter! **

"Kate it's going to be okay, your both going to be okay I promise" he soothed as he sat behind her an hour later, his legs either side of her body as she rested against him breathing in and out regularly, their hands remaining on her stomach as she kept her eyes shut. "Just think we're going to have our little girl soon, we're going to have our baby Katie" he comforted, desperately wanting her to say something. She was scared, it was obvious and it didn't help that it looked like the hospital would be locked down for at least three more hours and Kate's labour was going extremely fast. Walking back over, Lanie stared at the couple before shaking her head.

"Esposito says that there not any closer to finding the bomb, god knows when they'll open the hospital up again" she admitted, hating herself for not having any good news to tell him as Kate clung onto Rick's hand, tears running down her cheek as the doctor walked over quickly. "I'm sorry Kate, I really wish I had good news" she announced as Kate shook her head quickly, smiling at her friend as she held onto his hand a little bit tighter. Walking over, the doctor sighed as she shook her head, confirming what Lanie had said about the hospital being locked down for the rest of the evening.

"There's got to be something you can do, she can't just have our baby in the hospital car park, especially not early" Rick announced as Kate groaned again, wishing for the pain to go away so she could think clearly about everything. She was going to have her baby two months early not in the hospital where she was supposed to be having her. Pressing a kiss against her cheek, he sighed as the doctor stared at them, desperately trying to think of what she could do. "I'm going to go and have a word with someone, Lanie hold her hand for me" he whispered as he moved away from her, Kate staring at him with tears in her eyes as Lanie knelt beside her, holding onto her hand slowly as the doctor knelt beside her. Suddenly, Kate leant forward, her arms wrapping around her stomach as she screamed, gaining the attention of nearly everyone around her.

"It's going to be alright Kate, I promise" Lanie whispered as she watched her friend who was trying desperately to control her breathing, the doctor watching, shaking her head without even knowing it. Running over, Rick stared at her before lifting into his arms, everyone staring at him. "Where are you taking her Castle?" she asked as he tilted his head towards the black bomb squad van. "You are joking me right Rick?" she commented even though she knew it was going to be the only available option.

"I'm sorry, I've got a fiancée in labour, a hospital shut down and nowhere else to take her, she's about to pop. It's clean, locked up and they've promised to stay away until I say so, although we do have to wash it afterwards of course" he announced, the doctor nodding quickly as she walked with him towards the van, Kate groaning again, completely unable to control her actions as they climbed into the back of the van.

"I don't want to do this Rick, I don't want to do this" she sobbed as he laid her on the floor, clutching onto her hand as he knelt beside her, stroking her forehead gently. Hearing the door slam shut, they both looked up to see Kate's doctor standing there, staring at them. "I don't think I can do this Rick" she announced before biting into her lip, trying to hide her pain. "Please make it stop, make her wait two months" she sobbed as he shook his head.

"Katie, you know I can't do that because if I could I would have done it already. You just have to trust me and the doctor okay and we'll make sure you're both okay" he explained before kissing her, a scream leaving her lips as she moved away from him. "I know you can do this Katie, I have complete faith in you" he added, pressing a kiss against her forehead as she groaned.

"Right Kate, when I tell you too I need you to give me a really big push, your baby is defiantly not waiting" the doctor announced, panic covering Kate's face as she clung onto his hand in fear. She was scared for the life of her baby, scared that she was going to lose the one family member she was going to have. She couldn't lose another member of her family. She'd lost her mom and her dad and now there was a chance that she might lose her baby too. "Right Kate, push for me" she announced, Kate screaming as she pushed and clung onto his hand, falling back as she breathed out heavily, desperately wanting it to end. Moving behind her, he sighed as she rested her back against his chest, closing her eyes for a moment.

"You're doing so well baby" he whispered as she nodded slowly, a small groan leaving her lips as he stared at her. "I know you can do this" he continued to mumble, hoping she'd believe him. "Kate Beckett you've had people fire at you and have been locked in freezers and stood in front of bombs, I know that you can give birth to this baby better than anyone" he announced as she screamed again.

"Right Kate, can you push for me again?" she asked. Screaming once more, she pushed, clinging onto his hand tighter than the last time before collapsing against him. "Kate you're doing so well" she announced as Kate groaned once more, her head shaking slowly as sweat ran down her face. "Right one more push for me" she repeated, Kate screaming as she did it again, exhaustion filling her aching body as she shut her eyes.

"I love you Katie, you're doing so well right now, I know you can do this Katie" Rick soothed, holding onto her hand as she lay there in complete silence. "When you've done this and when we know you're both alright, we'll all go away. You, me, the baby, Alexis up to the Hamptons" he suggested, a small smile appearing on her face as she screamed again, continuing to hold onto his hand as the tears began to get larger down her cheeks. Pressing a kiss against her head, he sighed as he looked at the doctor who nodded at him.

"Okay Kate, one really big push for me" she insisted, Kate shaking her head quickly, refusing to do it anymore, exhaustion and pain clouding her judgement. "You need to push Kate, your so close to having your baby" she explained, Kate's head shaking again as Rick sighed.

"Baby please push, I know you can do this" he begged, absolutely terrified. He'd never seen Kate look so weak in their whole time together. "Katie baby please, please do this for me and the baby" he announced as she stared at him and burst into more tears. "I promise, I'll give you the best wedding day and I will do up the nursery and I will do everything you want, just push for me sweetheart" he declared, desperately wanting to make her pain go away. "I'm begging you here".

"Kate I really need you to push" she begged as Kate nodded, just wanting everything to be over with. Pushing once more, she screamed as the doctor smiled at her and stared. "Kate one more push, I promise just one more and then it'll all be over" she announced, the smile growing on Rick's face as Kate continued to sob, petrified. Pushing once more, she screamed as she feel against him, her body feeling weaker than ever before as she shut her eyes, the sound of a small cry causing her to laugh through the tears. "Congratulations Kate, Rick, you have a very healthy little girl" the doctor cheered, Rick smiling into Kate's hair, kissing the top of her head gently as she continued to laugh, the tears silently streaming down her face as she breathed out slowly.

"Well done Katie, you amazing person" Rick announced, the smile growing on Kate's face as she looked up to see the doctor holding her baby, wrapped in Rick's jacket. Taking her baby into her arms, she held her as she looked down at the small baby that was staring up her from the depths of Rick's jacket.

"Hey Johanna, it's mommy" she smiled, tears running down her cheeks as Rick watched her stare down at their child, the smile on her face the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his life. "Rick she's perfect" Kate smiled, looking up at the smiling doctor. "Thank you so much" she whispered as she nodded at her before Kate stared back down at her child, the smile growing on her face as she took in the child who was staring at her.

"I better go and see what's going on with the hospital, see if we can get you onto a ward and this little one into incubator as soon as possible" the doctor explained before climbing out of the van, the door shutting behind her as Kate stared at her baby, the smile growing on her face as Rick pressed a kiss against her cheek, reaching over to touch his daughters cheek with his finger.

"Hey beautiful, don't you like to cause trouble already" he smiled at her as Kate continued to smile, amazed at how much she was already in love with her baby girl. Her little Johanna Castle!

**See I was nice and didn't do any damage to Kate; I am trying to be nice. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and review, I'd love to hear what you thought although pre warning labour chapters are really not my strong point when it comes to writing, I normally skip them. Thanks again! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I really struggled with trying to write something with Kate in the hospital with Johanna so I decided to go forward a bit to them going home. I hope you don't mind but I didn't want to write a really rubbish chapter however I'm still not completely sure about this one, but oh well. Anyway thank you for the amazing reviews on the last couple of chapters, they were scenes I don't normally write and I'm so glad you enjoyed them; it really does improve my confidence. Anyway I will stop talking now and get on with the chapter. **

"SURPRISE" they all screamed as Kate entered the apartment, a laugh leaving her lips as she carried her daughter in her arms, smiling as she saw all her friends and family around her, Rick's arms wrapping tightly around her waist as she turned her head and kissed him gently, everyone smiling as they watched the couple.

"Right, where's the baby? None of us have seen her and it's been four days. We are all starting to get rather desperate" Martha announced, Kate smiling as she walked over and slowly placed Johanna in the small Moses basket that was resting on the couch, pressing a kiss against her daughters forehead before smiling at the small child as she moved away and allowed the other women to take her place as she moved back to look at Rick, his arms wrapping around her, keeping her close to him again.

"I'm going to go and have a shower, all I can say is that I really need one" she explained, a smile covering her face as she kissed him gently and walked towards the stairs, wanting to change and relax for a moment. She was exhausted after spending four days sat in a hospital chair watching over her daughter while doctors and nurses checked her while she lived off take outs from Rick and hospital coffee. "Do you mind if I'm really rude and go and get some sleep? I'm exhausted and it looks like Johanna's going to really well cared for while I'm resting" she asked, holding onto his hand as he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs, unnoticed by the other people in the room who were still staring at the small child. Entering their bedroom, she sighed as she stared at the bed. "It's nice to see a bed again, I haven't slept since I had her" she smiled as he placed her on the bed, watching her pull the white shirt off herself quickly and then her jeans, a sigh leaving her lips again as she threw them onto the floor. "Give me your shirt" she mumbled, her hands reaching up to the buttons of his outfit. Sighing, he got off the bed and shook his head at her, grabbing one of his older ones out of his wardrobe and throwing it to her. "Thanks" she declared as she slipped it on and buried herself under the blankets and shut her eyes. Leaning across, he slowly pressed a kiss against her forehead, smiling as he heard her breathing regulate and a small smile remain on her face.

"I love you Katie" he announced before getting off the bed, turning when he reached the door to see her fast asleep, peace covering her exhausted face as he crept down the stairs. Entering the panic again, he smiled as he watched his daughter carrying his other daughter, Alexis smiling down at her little sister in complete amusement. "Now that's a sight I'm always going to want to see forever" he declared, all of them turning to look at him as Alexis laughed. "Kate's sleeping" he explained, concerned heads nodding as they sighed.

"She's so beautiful dad" Alexis whispered, staring down at the small baby in her arms as her father watched in complete amusement. He had a complete family now. A mother who was dramatic and one of the most unorganised and crazy people he knew and yet was completely devoted to her family. A teenage daughter who was beautiful and intelligent and knew how to keep him in order but also had brought the most amount of fun into his life, but on top of that he also had a beautiful baby who reflected everything he'd ever wanted since he'd met her mother. Then he had a whole branch of friends who were like members of his own family and made him laugh. But most of all there was Kate, who was his soul mate and partner in every meaning of the word and he couldn't help but think how he had everything he ever wanted when she was in the picture. "Come on dad, movie" Alexis laughed, taking him out of his thoughts and bringing him back into reality.

XOXOXOXO

Hearing a small cry, Kate slipped out of the empty bed to find herself staring at the darkness outside, worry filling her veins as she began to wonder about how long she'd been asleep for. Creeping down the corridor, she smiled as she stood at the top of the stairs and saw Rick in his boxer's slowly dancing while holding Johanna in his arms, the sound of his singing filling the room as she sat at the top of the stairs and watched, falling completely in love with him again. Looking up, he smiled at her as he stopped dancing and turned so she could see Johanna half asleep against his chest, a laugh leaving her lips as she ran silently down the steps and took their daughter from him, a smile covering her face as she found herself reunited with the person she was completely in love with. Walking towards the small Moses basket, she slowly placed Johanna in it before sitting on the sofa beside it, her hand remaining within it as Johanna clutched onto Kate's finger.

"She's so perfect Rick" she commented, a tear running down her cheek as she turned to look at her fiancée. "I didn't mean to sleep all day, I'm sorry" she smiled, his head shaking as he knelt in front of her and slowly kissed her, his hand remaining on her cheek as she stared into his eyes. "Was everyone okay? What did they all think? I want to know everything" she announced, a smile covering his face as he sat himself next to her and wrapped an arm around her as she moved so her head was resting on his lap.

"Well we nearly did lose our daughter to Lanie, I'm sure if Esposito would have let her, Jo would be with them right now and Alexis completely adores her, I've never seen her get so attached to someone as quick as she did to Johanna" he announced, Kate smiling as she thought about how Lanie would probably be bugging Esposito badly for a baby now. "Mother loves having another girl to fuss over, Ryan was just being Ryan and being very quiet on the matter and Montgomery thinks she's beautiful and has your eyes" he declared as Kate nodded slowly.

"I'm glad, I've got my mom's eyes so it's nice to see that she still lives on in our Johanna" she admitted, Rick smiling as he realised how important that was to Kate. "I've missed this, the cuddles and this apartment, I've missed being with you Rick" she sighed, her eyes shutting as she felt his hand rest on her shoulder, a small smile appearing on her face as he realised that she was falling asleep against him. "I love you" she muttered as he ran his fingers down her back. Leaning down, he slowly pressed a kiss against her beck before sighing.

"Go up to bed, I'm going to bring Johanna up with me" he declared, the smile growing on both their faces as she slipped up towards the stairs, a smile leaving her lips as he watched her sneak back up to bed before he moved towards their sleeping daughter. "Come on sleeping beauty, upstairs before mommy comes looking for us" he smiled down at her, amazed at how truly beautiful his little girl was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay on my profile, I did say I wouldn't be updating until next Thursday but I found some free time and I really wanted to write another chapter and therefore here it is! Anyway, I shall probably not have the chance to update again until next week so this is actually reasonably long and I thought it ended in a nice place. Please review as I love to hear what you think and well thank you for all the reviews I've had. **

Hearing a shout from downstairs, he groaned as he sat up to find the bed empty, his hands running through his crazy hair before slipping out from under the blankets and realising the time. Nine am. Alexis was at school and his mother would be out somewhere, so the noise had to be from Kate as there was no way Johanna was able to shout words that loud yet. Walking towards the stairs, he shook his head as he immediately saw Kate in her shorts and a top using Wii fit, his arms crossing as he walked down the stairs and found Johanna wide awake staring at him. Lifting her into his arms, he sighed as he turned around to see Kate doing some form of exercise that he knew hadn't been used since he'd bought the game.

"Katherine Beckett what are you doing?" he finally asked after he'd heard her groan for the third time, her head turning to see him standing there with their daughter against his chest. "No strenuous exercises remember, that's what the doctor said" he announced, her eyes rolling as she walked over to him.

"The last time I checked the Wii wasn't that strenuous" she laughed, pressing a kiss against his cheek as she stood behind him and stared down at their daughter, her finger running to Johanna's cheek. "Anyway I need to get in shape for our wedding, I can't be like this in our wedding photos because I know they'll end up in every single magazine around" she added, his eyes rolling as he put Johanna but into her bed and placed his hands on her shoulders, making Kate look up at him.

"Your beautiful and you don't need to get in shape yet, you've got ages before we get married remember and you've just had a baby Kate, there's no need to rush into exercise" he whispered, pressing a kiss against her lips gently as the doorbell rang, a groan leaving both their lips as they moved away from each other and she sat herself down on the sofa beside her daughter, her finger running to Johanna's chest to tickle her lightly as she heard the door open and close, her eyes not moving off her daughter however. "Kate someone to see you" Rick announced, Kate looking up to see Roy standing there, the smile growing on her face as she climbed up and walked over to him. "I'm going to have a shower" Rick excused before running up the stairs, leaving them alone.

"These are for you as congratulations for the baby" he announced, passing the bright yellow sunflowers to the smiling woman who quickly wrapped her arms around him, forgetting the fact that this man was her boss. Moving away, she smiled as he looked at her, noticing the exhaustion that covered her face but also hearing the sound of the familiar exercise game that will filling the room. "You're not doing Wii fit already Beckett?" he asked as he watched her place to the flowers in one of her mother's vases and place it on the side, a smile covering her face as she allowed her fingers to run across the yellow plants. "You're supposed to be resting and enjoying your beautiful baby" he announced, staring down at the small child as Kate turned to look at him.

"You can hold her if you like" she stated, the man smiled as he slowly held the small baby in his arms, the smile growing on Kate's face as she watched a man who she saw as family holding her daughter. "Walk me down the aisle when I get married" she announced, his eyes moving from the child to her mother across the room who was staring at him completely worried. "You've been like a father to me since my first day at the precinct and I couldn't think of anyone else, except for my actual dad, who I'd want to give me away more than you" she admitted, her cheeks going red as he walked over and smiled.

"I would be honoured Kate" he smiled, Kate beaming as she wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure not to crush her daughter at the same time. Walking down the stairs, Rick watched in amusement as his fiancée's arms remained around her boss, their baby in his arms as he rolled his eyes.

"See if it was anyone else, I would be worried about this" Rick announced, Kate moving away quickly as she turned to see him standing in his jeans and large top, his hair soaking wet and sending water drops down his face every time he moved. "So what did I miss? Kate Beckett is not a hugger without a good reason" he announced as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, the smile remaining strong on her face as his arms tightened around her hips. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked her head shaking before she kissed him and moved away. "Kate that's not fair, I want to know" he moaned, Roy smiling as he watched the young couple tease each other as he placed Johanna back in her bed, his head shaking at Kate who was now standing with her back to Rick whose arms were wrapped around her and his lips moving against her neck.

"Stop it, my boss is here and in a way he's yours too, it's unprofessional" she giggled, her cheeks burning red as Rick slowly moved away, now holding onto her hand.

"Kate we're in our own home, there's nothing unprofessional about it here, for example if I wanted to have sex with you right here, right now I should be allowed because I pay the bills" he explained, Roy clearing his throat to remind the confident writer that he was still present, Rick's own cheeks burning the exact same red as the embarrassed brunette beside him.

"Now that we've got that matter sorted and please Castle, refrain from having sex when there are other people around, it's not something everyone wants to see" Roy laughed, Rick groaning as Kate bit her lip to stop herself for laughing at the embarrassed look that covered the man beside her face. "The only thing you missed was Kate asking me to walk her down the aisle" he admitted, Rick quickly turning to look at the woman beside him. "And I've got to go I'm late for work and god knows what Ryan and Esposito will be doing, I was only popping in to see how you were doing and Beckett, no more Wii fit" he warned, Rick smiling as he continued to stare at the woman beside him.

"Ha, I told you so" Rick laughed, Kate hitting him quickly as Roy rolled his eyes and left the apartment, Rick quickly turning to look at her. "Dramatic decision there Kate, why didn't you tell me you were planning that?" he asked as Kate sat herself down next to Johanna and began to tickle her chest again.

"Because it was a spur of the moment thing and he's been like a father to me for years Rick, if my real dad can't do it, I want him to" she explained, Rick nodding quickly as he sat behind her, bringing her gently onto his lap as they both looked down at their sleeping daughter. "You know when I was in labour" she began, their fingers entwining slowly.

"Yes I'm not going to forget that for a while, if ever, it certainly was dramatic" he smiled, her eyes rolling as she relaxed into him, her eyes shutting for a moment as she sighed. "I know when you were in labour what?" he asked, the smile growing on her face as she opened her eyes again to see their daughter fast asleep, the remembrance of all the pain and nightmare she went through leaving her as she thought about how perfect the small child in front of her was and how she'd go through the pain one hundred times just to have her Johanna in front of her.

"You told me we'd go away, the whole family. Could we do that?" she asked, the smile growing on his face as he nodded. "I want us all to go away, including your mother Rick as you missed her out when I was in labour" she smiled, his head nodding once more as the door opened and Martha walked in, carrying numerous amounts of shopping bags, his eyebrows rising as she beamed at the couple. "You've been busy" Kate smiled as Martha nodded.

"Well I had to go and spoil my newest granddaughter didn't I?" Martha explained, Rick groaning as he rested his forehead against Kate's shoulder, a smile covering the detectives faces as she counted the seventeen bags that Martha held onto for her life. "Don't worry one bag is for Alexis and one is for you Kate" she added.

"Hey what about me? You know the child you brought into the world, who you love and cherish with all your heart" he moaned, Martha rolling her eyes as she held up a small red bag, the smile growing on his face as he nodded. "Mother, you need to pack a suitcase, we're all going away for the week for a family holiday" he explained, Martha smiling as she nodded and put the shopping down on a chair, filling the whole seat in different colours. "And can I just say this holiday is going to be successful, unlike last year" he announced, Kate's eyebrows rising as Martha shook her head at her.

"Just don't ask Kate, he will never shut up about it otherwise" Martha warned, Kate nodding quickly as she smiled at her sleeping daughter, thinking about how for the first time in years she felt like she was part of a family.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm not completely sure on this chapter but my mind was set on it for some reason. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review, I love hearing your comments. **

"And that's the sea, it's beautiful isn't it?" Kate whispered as she carried Johanna against her chest towards the water, her feet running through the warm water as she smiled down at her daughter who was looking out across the water. "Well it is beautiful until your father decides to act like an idiot and run through it" she laughed, turning back around to see Rick at the upstairs window smiling at them. "Say hello to daddy" she smiled, holding onto Johanna's hand gently and waving up at him, Rick waving back quickly before disappearing. Sighing, she sat herself down on the sand and looked down at her daughter, loving the feel of having her in her arms, enjoying the idea of being a mother. Hearing the door shut behind her, she turned to see Rick walking towards her, a smile covering her face as he sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around her, his finger immediately going to Johanna's chest to tickle her. "Hello daddy" she whispered before kissing him gently.

"Hello mommy" he smiled onto her lips as she giggled lightly, loving the sound of the newest name that had been added to her collection. "I think someone is completely in love with you and it isn't me" he announced, looking down to see their daughter fast asleep in her arms. "Now excuse me but I'm really desperate" he declared before running off into the sea, Kate laughing as she watched him in the water, her eyes rolling quickly as she stared down at the sleeping child. "Mother and Alexis are resting" he explained from the water, Kate nodding slowly as Johanna began to cry.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Kate asked, moving the small baby from her lap onto her chest and standing, rocking her gently as she continued to cry. "Rick I'm going inside, I think someone's hungry" Kate explained as he nodded and stared at her, watching as Kate disappeared inside the building, the smile growing on his face as he saw how perfect a mother she was. Slipping out of the water, he crept towards the door and entered the apartment, hearing the sound of his mother and daughter talking in the living room that brought a smile to his face before he ran up the stairs. Entering the main bedroom, he smiled as he saw Kate sat on the bed, their baby pressed against her breast as she continued to smile down at the small child in her arms.

"It's a weird feeling, doing this" she whispered as she looked up at him, smiling as she did. "I never imagined doing this in my life, I always knew when I had a baby I would breastfeed but I never thought about what it would be like, it certainly isn't anything like I imagined" she declared, the smile growing on his face as he slowly joined her on the bed, watching them. "Also for the last couple of years I began to think the only thing that would be going this close to my breasts would be a man" she laughed, the smile growing on his face as he leaned across and kissed her gently, a small cry leaving Johanna as Kate smiled down at her and sighed. "Take her for me" she whispered, a nod leaving him as he took their daughter into his arms and smiled at her.

"Do you know why I love being a family with you Kate?" he declared as he stood with Johanna against him, rubbing the small child's back gently as Kate sorted herself out and stared at him, the smile growing on her face as she watched him in complete amazement. "We do everything as a team. When I was with Meredith, we didn't really do anything together, everything was separate and I thought that was alright but now being with you I see that working as a team is the best thing possible" he explained, Kate watching him as he held their daughter, rubbing her back slowly.

"Richard Castle, we do everything as a team and I never want that to change. You're my partner in everything" she smiled as he stared at her proudly. "You're my partner at work, my partner in sex, my partner in being a family, I never want you to stop being my partner ever Richard" she smiled as she slowly stood up and walked over to him, pressing a kiss on Johanna's back while still looking up at him. "I love you" she whispered as he nodded and smiled, watching her move away slowly. "Someone's exhausted, I think we should get this little one to bed and then I think we should get some food because I'm starving" she announced as she smiled at their almost asleep daughter. "And it sounds like Alexis and Martha are cooking" she added, a groan leaving his lips as he thought about his mother's ability to cook. Lying Johanna into her cot a few moments later, he smiled as he tickled her chest gently and pressed a kiss against her cheek before moving away, allowing Kate to move closer and press against a kiss against her daughter's cheek as well. "We'll just be downstairs" she whispered, moving away slowly as her eyes remained on her daughter. Wrapping his arms slowly around her, he smiled before leading her out of the room, the door shutting slowly behind them but remaining open slightly so they could hear her cry if she woke up. Slipping down the stairs, Kate smiled as she saw Alexis fast asleep on the sofa while Martha sang in the kitchen, Rick's arms tightening around her as she turned and kissed him gently, the sound of the rain filling the whole house quickly.

"Come and dance with me Kate" he smiled as he held his hand out for her. Taking hold of it quickly, she slowly allowed him to lead her outside into the pouring rain, a laugh leaving her lips as he turned her into his arms and smiled as they danced on the sand, the smile growing on her face as she stared at him. Hearing the thunder crash, she jumped as she moved closer to him, a laugh leaving his lips as he heard the door open.

"Johanna's awake" Martha called out to the couple as Kate nodded and slipped out of Rick's arms. Looking around, she took hold of his hand and led him into the house, quickly running up the stairs as she heard her daughter screaming. Taking hold of her in her arms, Kate sighed as she rocked her gently, walking towards the open windows quickly to shut them and to silence the loud noise that made her daughter scream more. Entering the room, Rick stared to see Kate rocking their daughter as she stared out of the window.

"It's just a storm baby, just a storm" she whispered calmly, desperately trying to relax her daughter as she sighed, starting to sing as she desperately tried to relax the screaming child. Turning, she stared at Rick who was looking at her worried, Kate staring at him with panic in her face. Johanna had never screamed that much and the stress of it was clearly getting to the new mother, Rick sighing as he walked towards her and slipped the baby into his arms, rocking her gently himself.

"Go and have a shower, calm down" he whispered as she nodded, pressing a kiss against his cheek before leaving the room, running her hands through her hair as she let out a groan. Looking down at their baby, he sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, holding her close to him as she continued to scream at the sound of the loud thunder, the sound of the shower mixing in with the loud noise of the thunder and the pouring rain from outside. "You don't like thunder do you Jo?" he whispered as he watched her. "Don't worry, your mommy doesn't either, she just won't admit it" he declared, desperately trying to relax her. "Please try and calm down Johanna, your stressing your mom out, she's not good at the moment under pressure" he begged as the thunder began to get quieter and less frequent, along with Johanna's screams. "Come on you sleep" he whispered as he lay down on the bed and rested the child on his chest, a smile covering his face as he watched her fall asleep. The door open quickly to reveal Kate in a towel, her hair dripping down her shoulders as she smiled at him, smiling at the sight of her daughter asleep on Rick's chest, his hand resting gently on her back, keeping her securely on his chest. "She doesn't like thunder that's all Kate".

"I don't think many people do Rick, you're just special when it comes to things like that" she quickly commented, the smile growing on his face as she sighed. "I didn't mean to get stressed, it's just she's never cried like that before" she whispered, his head shaking slowly as she searched for something to wear.

"Kate, you're a new mom, no one's expecting you to be perfect immediately" he declared quickly before sighing. "You've done amazing so far, it's just one little struggle, everyone has one at some point" he sighed, kissing her gently once she sat herself down next to him, looking down a few minutes later at the sleeping child on his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

**For some reason I felt that a Martha/Kate chapter was needed so I had to put that in here but also I wanted to show another side to Kate as well so this chapter is made up with a whole lot of stuff that my brain threw together, sort of like my cooking attempt where I just throw a lot together an hope for the best. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I love hearing from you and hope to continue to hear your thoughts on this. **

Walking down the stairs, Martha yawned as she reached for the light switch, desperate for a drink and some sleeping pills so she could get back to sleep. She was exhausted, the journey had been long and tiresome with her son singing along to every song on the radio and yet she wouldn't have changed anything about the arrival to the Hamptons. She had a family that felt complete now with Rick completely happy with a woman who kept him in line and yet had fun with and she had two beautiful granddaughters who she wouldn't change for the world so she was happy with whatever life threw at her. Turning the light on, she found herself however not alone but instead with an exhausted looking Kate staring at her from the couch.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Kate asked gently, her voice almost silent but loud enough to hear is the quiet house. Shaking her head, Martha sighed as she crept towards the couch and sat herself beside the exhausted brunette who groaned and rested her head against the sofa, her eyes shutting slowly as Martha watched her.

"Kate are you okay?" she asked, slightly worried about the woman in front of her who slowly nodded and groaned. "Kate, don't lie to me, I know you're not alright. I brought up Richard and helped with Alexis, I can tell when someone's lying" Martha explained, Kate's eyes opening quickly as she sighed slowly and began to think about everything that was running through her mind, Martha noticing how Kate's fingers were playing with the ring around her neck. "You miss your mom" Martha commented, Kate nodding quickly as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I really need her at the moment. I need her help with Johanna and I need her help with the wedding that I'm supposed to be planning. I just want my mom more than ever because I don't know what I'm doing" Kate sobbed, more tears flowing down her cheeks as Martha reached across and held the young woman's hand. "I don't know what I'm doing and I need her help so badly because she'd know exactly what to do and what to say to make it all better".

"Have you talked to Rick about this?" Martha asked as Kate shook her head slowly. "Don't think he wouldn't understand, Rick had problems too when he was growing up. He didn't have a proper man around when he needed to know about certain things like shaving or other things that I really don't want to talk about" Martha smiled as Kate stared at her. "He knows what you're going through Kate and he'll want to help you, he'll be worried if you end up bottling it up from him" Martha admitted, Kate nodding quickly. "And can I also remind you that I brought up a baby on my own and he sort of turned out alright, I think, so anything baby wise that you want help with Kate, I can do. I know I'm not your mom but I'd love it if you could feel like you could come to me with any problems you had" she announced, holding onto Kate's hand a little tighter as the detective smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" Kate whispered, wrapping her arms around Martha quickly to hug her, the older woman smiling as she held Kate for a while, the two of them moving away as they heard the sound of crying from upstairs. "I better go, Rick seems to sleep through it now" Kate whispered, Martha watching as Kate disappeared up the stairs, to the realm of the main bedroom.

Entering the darkness of their bedroom, Kate sighed as she listened to her daughter cry, the sound of Rick sleeping through it annoying her slightly as she picked Johanna up and slowly began to rock her gently. Holding her close, Kate watched as Rick continued to sleep, a groan leaving her lips before she shook her head and grabbed Johanna's blanket from the cot, wrapping her daughter in it before leaving the room. Walking back downstairs, Kate watched as Martha appeared from the kitchen, holding a drink of water in her hand.

"Do you want me to take her?" Martha asked, noticing that Kate suddenly seemed to be struggling. Shaking her head, Kate sighed as she continued to walk around the room, rocking Johanna gently, humming at the same time as she desperately tried to get her daughter to sleep. Walking up the stairs slowly, Martha sighed as she turned back around to see Kate with the small child pressed against her, exhaustion covering her pale face. Slipping into her son's bedroom, Martha sighed as she put her sleeping pills down on the side and held the glass of water above her son's head, pouring it slightly, Rick screaming as he sat up and glared at his mother.

"What was that for?" he asked as she crossed her arms. "What have I done now?" he continued to ask as Martha continued to stare at him, Rick finally noticing that the bed was empty. "Where's Kate?" he finally asked.

"Struggling downstairs with your daughter, she's finding it hard at the moment and she really needs you Richard" Martha explained simply as Rick finally heard the crying that echoed around the house. "Look I know you're putting one hundred per cent in but when you go downstairs, look at Kate for a moment" she sighed before leaving the room, allowing Rick to slide out of the bed and leave to stare down the stairs, noticing for the first time a pale and exhausted Kate. Looking up, Kate stared at him as she continued to rock their daughter, humming some song that she recalled from her child as Rick ran down the stairs and held his arms out. Passing Johanna over to him, Kate sighed as she watched him rock her while she slowly returned to the sofa, her arms pulling her legs up to her chest slowly.

"Kate, what's wrong?" he asked, smiling as Johanna began to get quieter while he watched his fiancée groan and run her hands through her hair, trying to find something to do without herself that wouldn't make her feel as bad as she was. "Kate, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong and I really don't feel like having frozen water poured over me by my mother again for not doing anything to make you feel better" he announced as she sighed and looked up at him. Realising that Johanna was now silent; he smiled before walking over to Kate and pressing a kiss against her forehead. "I'm going to put this one to bed and then we're going to have a well needed talk" he explained, Kate nodding quickly as she watched him disappear upstairs.

XOOXXOXO

Walking back down the stairs, he sighed as he saw her in the same position staring out across the room; exhaustion covering her face as he slowly approached and saw it clearer than before. He hated seeing Kate like this, especially when he didn't know what had brought it on or how he could make it better

"Put your arms around my neck" he whispered, Kate doing what he said before he slowly slipped his arms around her and lifted her off the sofa, carrying her towards the stairs. "We're going to go upstairs and into one of the spare rooms, I think someone needs a break" he announced, Kate sighing as she slowly nodded and allowed him to carry her past their bedroom, where the door was slightly open, to the room at the end of the corridor. Resting her on the bed, he sighed as he slowly lay himself down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. "Now what's going on with you Katie?" he asked.

"I'm exhausted Rick, I don't know why but tonight it just sort of went to maximum and I'm struggling, I can't cope when she gets majorly upset over something like the thunderstorm or just now. Don't get me wrong I love Johanna so much Rick, I would do anything for her but I'm doing a rubbish job at the moment" she sighed, resting her head against his chest slowly as she shut her eyes. "And I want my mom more than ever Rick. I know I've missed her in the past but right now I miss her because I need her to help me with things I've never done before" she sighed, desperately trying not to cry again.

"Kate, one you are not doing a rubbish job, your just getting used to being a mom, that's all. Everyone has a moment where they struggle, trust me and I promise Johanna adores you back but I promise to make more of an effort to actually wake up at night now" he whispered, his hand running up and down her back gently. "And I know you miss your mom and I know you need her but she's still her Kate, in here" he declared, running his fingers over where her heart was, Kate nodding slowly as she moved up to kiss him. "Look when we get back to New York, why don't we go and visit her?" he suggested. "Perhaps we can take Johanna?" he added.

"I'd like that" she whispered, a yawn quickly leaving her as he sighed and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Rick, I'm not a bad mother am I?" she asked, her eyes remaining shut so she didn't see the complete shock that covered his face.

"Katherine Beckett you are an amazing mother, not just to Johanna but to Alexis as well" he smiled as Kate smiled to herself. "Kate you're a natural mother, you just need to sleep but also can I suggest stopping the Wii for a moment, it doesn't you relax Kate, it just stresses you out more" he added before he realised she'd gone extremely quiet, his eyes looking down to see her fast asleep against him, the smile growing on his face as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Good night Katie" he whispered before sighing, trying to get to sleep however cold his body was from the freezing alarm clock his mother had used.


	21. Chapter 21

Entering the precinct a few weeks later, she smiled as she found her desk the way she'd left it, Ryan and Esposito out on a scene as she sat herself down and sighed. It was her first time back at work since she'd had the accident and therefore had Johanna. Hearing the lift open and the familiar sound of Ryan and Esposito debating over something, she smiled, sitting up properly as they turned the corner and laughed.

"Beckett your back" Ryan smiled, Esposito smiling as well as she stood up and nodded, her arms crossing as she tried to cover the baby weight she was still in the process of losing. "How's everything with Johanna?" he asked, Kate sighing as she pulled out her phone and showed them a picture of Johanna on the beach with Rick, dressed completely in pink as Rick smiled down at the little girl in his arms. It was Kate's favourite photo of her fiancée and daughter and she loved how perfect everything seemed when she looked at it. Hearing the lift open again, the three of them turned around to see Lanie standing there, her arms crossed as she stared at the brunette detective.

"Katherine Beckett, your first day back at work and you don't come and see me first, instead you wait for these two. Where's the loyalty in that?" Lanie announced, Kate biting her lip as she smiled at the ME who walked over and sat down in Esposito's chair, the man rolling his eyes as he walked off to get a coffee, Ryan quickly following him. "So show me pictures" Lanie ordered, Kate rolling her eyes as she passed Lanie her phone and watched as the ME stared over every photo, the smile growing on her face each time. "She's beautiful Kate, you're so lucky" Lanie smiled as she looked up at the content detective.

"She's exhausting but she's perfect, I wouldn't change her for the world" Kate smiled, thinking about the small child she'd left for the first time since her birth. "I miss her already" she added, her eyes shutting for a moment, Lanie watching her in amusement, the smile growing on her face as she continued to look down at the photos, stopping at one in particular.

"Now this is a nice photo" Lanie commented, Kate opening her eyes as Lanie turned the phone around to show one of Kate and Rick asleep on the bed, Rick's arms wrapped around Kate as Johanna remained fast asleep on his chest. "Little family" Lanie laughed as Kate took the phone from her and sighed as she stared at the little family.

"Here's the whole family" she smiled, switching to another photo to show Lanie as she continued to smile at the images of the happy group. "God I miss them already and I've only been gone half an hour, Rick was asleep when I left" she sighed before relaxing. "Anyway I better get on with work, I have paperwork to catch up on" she announced as Lanie nodded and climbed out of Esposito's chair, the men quickly walking out of the office as they watched Lanie disappear into the lift.

"You're not going to have a chair soon Esposito, it's just going to be Lanie's seat" Ryan laughed as the man glared at him, Kate laughing as she watched him in confusion. "Lanie has been up here a lot more now, she's been stealing his chair" he explained, Kate raising her eyebrows quickly as Esposito quickly sat down.

"So it must be pretty serious now then" Kate commented, Javier shrugging gently as she smiled at him. "Anyway case, fill me in" she smiled, the two men nodding as they walked towards the board, Kate listening in as they filled her in quickly, not missing any detail out.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Who's that? Is it mommy?" Rick asked as he watched the door open, Johanna on his lap as Kate snuck into the apartment and groaned, walking towards them slowly. Collapsing onto the couch, she sighed before moving closer and pressing her lips against his, Rick smiling as she laid back, her knees resting up before she took Johanna from him and rested her against her knees, staring at the small child who was looking at her making random noises, the smile growing on Kate's face.

"I missed you so much today" she commented, pressing a kiss against her daughters head, her eyes shutting quickly to stop herself from crying. "I kept looking at our holiday photos with Lanie throughout the day, the ones of you and me and daddy and I kept thinking about how much I missed you, how much I wanted to have you right here" she whispered as she moved away from her daughter and stared at Rick who was watching her.

"Look why don't you go upstairs and give Johanna a bath, I'll make dinner?" he smiled, Kate nodding quickly as she held the small girl in her arms and stood up, smiling down at the man who was still sat down, her lips slowly pressing against his as he smiled at her. "I'm not using to seeing you in work clothes again, I forgot how hot it was" he laughed, the smile covering his face as she slowly moved away from him and walked towards the stairs. "Oh and Alexis wants your help, she's got a party tomorrow and she's stressing about clothes and apparently I can't give decent advice anymore now there's a half decent female in her life" he announced as Kate nodded, the smile growing on her face.

"Okay" Kate smiled before disappearing out of sight, Rick smiling as he realised how strange it was not to have her around all day anymore, the sound of the bath running making him smile as he slipped off the sofa, knowing that Kate would hate him if he didn't have any food prepared when she got back downstairs.

XOOXOXOXOXO

Knocking on the door gently, Kate smiled as she entered Alexis' room to see the teenager throwing clothes onto bed, holding each one up before she put it back into the wardrobe or throwing it onto the bed behind her, Kate shaking her head as she held a newly clean Johanna in her arms. Shutting the door, she laughed as Alexis turned and groaned, falling onto the bed. Walking over, Kate sighed as she sat beside the teenager and looked at her quickly.

"Is there a boy involved?" she asked quickly, Alexis nodding slowly as Kate sighed, a smile appearing on her face as Alexis groaned again. "Do you like him?" she asked, Alexis nodding again as Kate sighed, standing quickly as she stared at the teenager. "Come on you, we're going to have a chat but I need to put this one to bed" she explained, Alexis nodding as she walked out of the room with Kate, watching as she put Johanna down in the cot at the end of the bed and smiled at her, rather jealous of how much love Johanna had from her mother while Alexis had barely half of that from her own. "Sit" Kate smiled, Alexis slowly sitting on their bed, Kate joining her quickly. "Right tell me everything" she smiled.

"He's clever, really clever and he's really sweet. He invited me to this party and it's a really dress up one and I have nothing to wear. This is why I hate it when people just invite me the day before, I have problems finding something to wear" she sighed, Kate nodding as she reached across and touched the teenagers hand.

"I have something" she whispered, walking towards the wardrobe quickly to search for the outfit she'd put in there a while ago. "I bought it for myself but it's too small and in the end I never wore it but I think it would suit you" she smiled, finding the green dress and taking it out, Alexis standing as she stared at it. Walking towards her, she slowly passed it to her, holding it up against the teenager who stared at it in the mirror. "You can say no, I know it's not something you'd choose" she admitted, Alexis quickly shaking her head as she took hold of it.

"Kate its perfect" she smiled as the brunette laughed, seeing the excitement grow on the red heads face. "Can I try it on?" she asked, Kate nodding quickly before Rick shouted from downstairs about dinner, Alexis groaning quickly.

"Tell you what, why don't you wait till tomorrow and try it on then? I'll even do your hair for you if you want?" Kate suggested as Alexis smiled and wrapped her arms around the brunette, Kate smiling as she shut her eyes for a moment, holding the girl who she believed was like a daughter to her, enjoying the comfort of having her in her arms. "Come on dinner, your dad will start getting annoyed if we don't get down there" she laughed, leading the teen towards the door, leaving the green dress on the bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So did you and Alexis find something for her to wear?" he asked as Kate walked out of the en-suite dressed in her red pyjamas, a smile covering her face as she quickly nodded and walked over to the cot at the end of their bed, smiling down at their sleeping daughter who was once again dressed all in pink.

"I had a lovely chat with her, anyway you need to sort Jo's nursery out Rick, you've been promising to do it since I had her and also you need to stop dressing her completely in pink" she moaned, staring down at her daughter before turning to look at the man who was lying in bed staring at her.

"I will and what were you talking to Alexis about, you were in there for ages?" he asked, Kate smiling as she remembered the conversation she had with Alexis.

"Clothes and boys mainly" she quickly commented, Rick's eyebrows rising as she walked over. Kissing him gently, she smiled before climbing into bed next to him, laughing as he remained silent. "Rick she has a crush on the boy who invited her to the party and by the sounds of it he's really sweet and she really likes him so don't ruin it for her" she warned, looking up at him quickly. "Rick, I'm not going a police check, I'm not following them to make sure there not doing anything they shouldn't be, I trust Alexis and so should you she sighed as he slowly nodded.

"I do trust her, its just boys I don't trust because I was there age once, I know what they want" he explained, Kate rolling her eyes before kissing him gently, her body moving close to his as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Rick, I love how protective you are but trust her, she's a clever girl and she knows how to say no if its goes too far and anyway, you should be happy for her. She's honestly going to look stunning tomorrow she's a beautiful young woman" she explained as Rick sighed, the sound of Johanna crying causing them both to groan. "My turn" she declared, crawling across the bed to their screaming daughter who she slowly lifted into her arms, rocking her gently as Rick watched, smiling at her as she continued to hold their daughter at the end of the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

"You look beautiful" Kate smiled as she stared at the redhead who was stood in front of her, smiling to herself as she looked at her reflection, amazed at how well Kate had done her hair and make-up while looking after a baby at the same time and texting her rather protective father. "You're dad's going to be slightly shocked when he sees how grown up you look, to him you're still Johanna's age" she laughed, Alexis rolling her eyes quickly before wrapping her arms around the brunette, Kate keeping her close for a moment. "You do know that I love you like my own daughter Alexis, I love you so much" she whispered into her hair, the smile growing on the redheads face as she slowly moved away and pressed her lips against Kate's cheek. "Right come on you, I have a lot to do after dropping you off so get a move on" she explained, Alexis staring at her as she watched Kate begin to get Johanna ready.

"Kate it's seven at night, what are you planning to do?" Alexis asked, Kate sighing as she picked her daughter up and walked towards the door, grabbing her coat that had been thrown over the dressing table earlier that day for some reason. Leaving the room quickly with Alexis following, Kate stared at the apartment that had managed to become a mess over the past night with washing flung across the sides for drying, toys covering the floor and Rick's paper manuscripts on the stairs, books littering the floor. "You're not planning on cleaning all of this, why not wait till dad's back, get him to help you seeing that he makes most of the mess?" she asked, Kate shaking her head quickly as she sighed, holding Johanna on one side of her while grabbing some of the clothes that littered the stairs.

"No I'm just planning on dropping you off, going to the shops to get the food, clean the apartment, get you later, then come back to get this one to bed and then wait for your father to get back from that party of his so I can remind him again to sort things out" Kate moaned, Alexis quickly touching Kate's shoulders, stopping her for a moment. "The one thing I said to your dad before I left this morning was to help clean up and he failed at that" she moaned, a tear running down her cheek, Alexis sighing as she took Johanna from the woman and smiled at her.

"You're not superwoman Kate, however hard you try to be. You can't do all of that in one evening as well as being a detective all day and chasing criminals and having a young baby" Alexis explained, walking over to the side to get her phone. Dialling the number, she slowly brought it to her ear and watched as she held her sister who was playing with her hair; Kate sat on the sofa running her hands through her hair as she tried to think about everything. "Hey it's Alexis, look I can't come tonight, there's a problem at home" she explained, Kate looking up as tears ran down her head while it shook, Kate walking over quickly to stop the teenager who quickly hung up. "Kate, I would rather spend the evening helping you than with someone I like worrying about you" she explained, Kate smiling as she wrapped her arms around the teenager, her eyes shutting for a moment. "Look I'm going to go change and then we'll go to the shops" she suggested, Kate nodding slowly as Alexis smiled and ran up the stairs.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"You can be so much trouble young lady, screaming the whole shop down as soon as we arrived" Kate laughed as she carried Johanna into the apartment after she and Alexis had unloaded all of the shopping into the apartment itself, resting the small child in the Moses Basket that was resting on the sofa before staring around the building. "I hate your father sometimes Alexis, why can't he be a normal grown up and understand responsibility?" she asked as Alexis shut the door behind her and stared also at the message, finally noticing the amount of washing and paperwork that was surrounding every space in the apartment. "How does he manage to make this much mess in a day?" she asked, Alexis shrugging as she slowly began to unpack the shopping, the door opening behind them quickly.

"What's going on? Alexis aren't you supposed to be at a party tonight?" Rick asked as Kate turned and glared at him, Rick noticing the anger that covered her face before she turned and picked Johanna up, leaving up the stairs quickly. "What have I done this time?" he asked, Alexis groaning as she ran up the stairs to join Kate in their bedroom, watching as she slowly put Johanna to bed and lay down on her own, Alexis slowly walking over and sitting down beside her. Lying down on the bed, Alexis sighed as Kate moved and hugged her, the teen shutting her eyes slowly.

"Thank you for coming to the shops with me, you made it a lot easier and I don't think I could have done the whole thing without you" Kate whispered into the familiar red hair as there was knock at the door, Kate groaning as Rick entered the room to see his fiancée and daughter lying on the bed in each other's arms. "Rick can you go away please? I really don't want to talk to you right now" she asked, Rick staring at them in confusion before Kate turned to see him just stood there.

"What exactly have I done wrong Kate? You were alright about the party before I went so what's changed now?" he announced, Kate climbing off the bed before walking up to him, anger covering her face as Alexis sat up and watched the couple.

"It's not about the party Rick, it's about the promises you've broken over the past few weeks" she explained, the anger building up in her voice. "What about Johanna's nursery that you promised to finish? Or the cleaning that you promised you'd do for me today? Or what about the shopping you promised to do to me as well since you're at home all day at the moment?" she declared, walking out of the room quickly as Rick followed her, shutting the door behind him. "Rick, it's not like I'm asking you to do anything major like run the country or something like that but I can barely walk around here without stepping on something and I just want to be able to walk around my home without worrying about dropping my daughter down the stairs because of all the paper that's lying around" she glared as something clicked in her and she walked towards the railings where clothes were hanging from, pushing them all of quickly, Rick watching in shock as she kicked the piles of paper down the stairs.

"Kate I'm sorry okay" he whispered as she shook her head and sighed, walking down the stairs quickly as Alexis left the bedroom, watching as her father continued to stare at the woman who was beginning to pick up all the paper. Turning, he saw his daughter who shook her head and quickly walked down the corridor towards her own bedroom, Rick groaning as he walked down the stairs and knelt beside her, reaching across to take the papers from her as she shook her head, moving away from him quickly. Forcing his arm around her, he kept her close as she burst into tears and shut her eyes, Rick's arm tightening around her as he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Entering their bedroom, he slowly rested her on the bed, watching as she turned on her side away from him. "I promise tomorrow I'll get it sorted for you, I'll make it better".

"Rick how exactly are you helping at the moment because right now all it feels like is that I spend all day at work away from our daughter while you're having fun with her, then I come home, cook dinner, clean the apartment, do all the boring things with Johanna, put her to bed and then go to bed myself. I don't get to play with her like you do, I don't get to spend all day with her like you do because when I'm home I'm looking after everything else at the moment" she sighed, Rick sitting himself down next to her. "I just want you to help me Rick, I had the most fun in a while just doing Alexis' hair and makeup this evening and she didn't go to the party in the end because she felt sorry for me".

"Katie please" he whispered as she shook her head and turned to look at him, her teeth sinking into her lips as she sat up slowly.

"Can you sleep in the spare room tonight? I don't think I can spend tonight with you at the moment" she mumbled, turning again as Rick watched her for a moment before pressing a kiss against Johanna's forehead and left the room, his heart breaking as he heard Kate sobbing from inside their bedroom, knowing that it was his fault she was upset.

**I really want to get a chapter with them struggling, so I hope you enjoyed it and please review; I do want to know what you thought about it because I'm not sure about it myself. Anyway thank you for all previous reviews and I will see you again with the next chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23

"Beckett you've got a delivery" Esposito announced, the brunette quickly turning in her chair to see the man holding a box, confusion quickly covering her exhausted face as she took the box into her hands and placed it onto her desk, confusion covering her face as she stared at it, the two other detectives also standing behind her staring at it. "What have you done to deserve a delivery?" he asked, Kate turning to look at him before moving the lid off the box to see a cake sat inside, chocolate buttons covering the top of it writing the word sorry, a small letter stuck to the inside of the box.

"Who did something wrong then Beckett?" Ryan asked quickly as she bit into her lip and smiled, leaning back in her chair quickly after taking hold of the letter, the two men disappearing quickly as she opened it to see Rick's familiar handwriting on the page. Reading the words, she smiled as she put the letter down and stared at the cake in front of her, laughing at the effort he'd gone to apologizing, concentrating so hard that she didn't hear the lift open or the familiar sound of Johanna making random noises when happy as Rick walked down the corridor. Standing behind her, he smiled as he watched her reach across and trace the words with her finger, the smile growing on her face before she laughed.

"Do you like it?" he asked, making her jump as she turned and stood up, nodding quickly as she reached out and took Johanna from him, a laugh leaving his lips as she held her daughter close, smiling as Johanna began to play with her hair like she normally did when she was happy. "Johanna and I spent ages making it for you, well in between cleaning the apartment and finishing the nursery" he smiled, Kate staring at him in shock. "Well I got up early to do the nursery so I missed you leave so I didn't get the chance to apologize and I know how much you love cake" he added, leaning towards her as she smiled, her cheeks turning red as he slowly pressed a kiss against her forehead, Kate giggling as the department went quiet.

"Look why don't we go into the break room, I'll get you a coffee because you look exhausted and I'm tired?" she suggested, walking off towards the break room with Johanna, smiling down at her daughter as she entered the room, Rick following her quickly, shutting the door behind him as she turned. "Thank you for the cake, it's lovely and I really appreciate you taking the time, although how many of the chocolate buttons did you eat while making it?" she smiled, staring at the man who was watching her.

"Well I ate about three packets before realising that I wasn't going to have any left for the cake so I stopped then and I wanted it to be perfect" he announced, Kate smiling as she walked over and kissed him. "I'm sorry about being a useless fiancé Kate but I've sorted it out and I'm going to try harder to be a lot better and to be there for you" he whispered, their foreheads resting against each other's as they smiled. "Do you forgive me for being a stupid idiot?" he asked, Kate nodding quickly as he slowly pressed his lips against hers, Johanna noises becoming louder as she laughed.

"I guess I can but only because I love you" she smiled, kissing him gently as he wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close as she continued to hold their daughter close to her. "Have you actually done all of that today?" she asked, Rick nodding quickly as she smiled at him. "Then I take back everything I said last night" she laughed, the smile growing on his face as she kissed him gently, the door opening quickly to reveal Ryan, Esposito and Lanie who were smiling at them. Seeing the child in Kate's arms, Lanie smiled as she ran over and held her arms out for the child, Kate rolling her eyes as she passed Johanna over and watched her friend hold her daughter, Rick's arm wrapping around her as Kate moved closer, allowing him to keep her in his arms for a while. "Right who fancies cake because I have a massive one waiting to be eaten that was made by my lovely fiancé and daughter?" she asked, everyone smiling as she laughed and walked to collect her cake.

XOXOXOXOXXO

"Rick can I look yet?" she asked as they walked down the corridor, his hands covering her eyes as he led her towards the nursery. Leading her into the room, he smiled as he slipped his hands from where they had been resting, Kate just staring at the changed room, her hand running to her mouth before she turned and kissed him quickly, her arms tightening around his neck as she continued to kiss him. Moving away slowly, she walked around the room, her hand running across the cot and the chair beside it, across the pile of clothes that were in the corner and the toys that they had bought earlier in her pregnancy, the smile growing on her face as she turned to look at him. "It's beautiful" she mumbled, a tear running down her cheek as he walked over, wiping it away with his hand quickly as she stared at him.

"Well it would never have gotten finished if you hadn't given me that kick in the ass" he smiled, Kate rolling her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close as she moved closer to him, her lips moving to his once more. "Now my beautiful fiancée, my mother is out all night, my eldest daughter is out at a party till at least one in the morning and our baby will practically be fast asleep in her cot when we get her in here so why don't I treat you to a take-out of your choice and a movie in bed?" he asked, Kate nodding quickly as she smiled. "I'll call the take-out, you put Johanna to bed?" he suggest, walking towards the door as she grabbed his hand.

"Why don't we both put Jo to bed and then call the take-out together?" she asked, Rick nodding as she smiled. "We haven't done that in a while" she admitted, the two of them walking towards the stairs, their hands clutched together as they walked over to where their daughter was resting on the sofa.

Smiling at her as she knelt beside the cot, staring at their half asleep daughter, he smiled as he listened to Kate sing to Johanna like she did every night, the same song that was becoming so familiar that he could practically sing it himself if Kate wasn't here to sing it, although it never sounded the same. Standing slowly, she switched on the light that was on the shelf and crept towards the door, smiling at him as he held his hand out for her, wrapping her in his arms as they watched their daughter for a moment, his lips pressing against her head quickly.

"Thank you Rick" she whispered, shutting the door behind them as they left the room. Turning to look at him, she slowly ran her hand to his cheek, the two of them moving closer to each other as they quickly pressed their lips against each other's, her hands running desperately to his shirt as his ran to hers. "Two months is far too long Rick" she admitted, her lips pressing against his quickly as he shook his head.

"Three months, you didn't include the other month I was away" he added, Kate smiling as she grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom, the smile growing on her face as she watched him. "But you're right it is far too long" he smiled, Kate laughing as he slipped her shirt off.


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter just came to me for no reason and well I thought we needed some wedding plans so here it is. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. **

"Welcome to the official discussions of the Beckett Castle wedding which should be happening at some point" Alexis laughed as she sat down on the couch next to Kate, the pad of paper resting on her lap as she smiled across at her father who was sat on the other couch with Johanna lying beside him kicking her legs in the air. "Now none of us are leaving here until we have most of the wedding planned" she smiled, the two adults laughing at the organised teen before Kate wrapped her arm around her and hugged her. Kate loved the weekends as while Johanna was still a baby she had the weekends off and most of all she enjoyed how her family were sat in the living room, dressed in their pyjamas planning the biggest event for their family.

"Well I have place and date" Rick quickly commented, Kate turning to look at him as she raised her eyebrows. "I booked it yesterday while making your cake with Jo" he commented, Kate crossing her arms across her chest, Rick quickly explaining the place and date, shocking Kate slightly. "Every time you go through your mom and dad's wedding photos you always linger on the photos of the church so I guessed that it's where you want to get married and you used to mention a little church outside of town" he explained, Kate biting into her lip before she stood up and walked over, kissing him quickly. "The only problem is…" he began.

"Dad what have you done now?" Alexis asked, Kate staring at him in shock as the redhead watched him while writing down the name of the church onto the paper.

"Well unless we wanted to wait almost two years, which I really didn't seeing that I've waited long enough to marry you Kate, the only other available date was three months away exactly" he whispered, both women standing in shock as he smiled. "Surprise" he added before lifting Johanna into his arms to make sure he was safe from the two very angry looking women who were staring at him.

"If you weren't holding our daughter right now Rick I would shoot you" Kate warned before smiling and kissing him gently. "But yes I'll marry you in three months but only because I love you and well I wouldn't expect anything less from you" she commented, ignoring the panic that was filling her veins as she began to think about all the things she had to sort out. "Right so we've got a date and a place, what's next Alexis?" she asked, quickly returning to her seat beside the teenager who smiled.

"People, who do you want there?" she asked, her eyes moving from the brunette detective to the man who was still holding Johanna in his arms, Kate continuing the smile as she watched her fiancé with their daughter before turning to look at the redhead beside her.

"Easy, the precinct lot, our family and well anyone else that Kate fancies being there" Rick explained as Alexis began to write down the names. "Who else do you want there Kate?" he asked as she slowly shook her head.

"I haven't got anyone else Rick, you guys and the precinct are my only family really since I lost my dad" she admitted, Rick walking over to her slowly to pass Johanna over, Kate holding the small child close as Rick sat himself down in the small space next to her, forcing Kate onto his lap in a way. "So if you've got anyone" she began before he shook his head, Kate staring at him in confusion. He was Richard Castle, the famous author who knew hundreds of people and yet didn't have anyone he want anyone else at their wedding.

"Kate I know lots of people but none of them are really people I want at my wedding, maybe a couple of my poker people so other authors and I probably should invite Paula because otherwise she'll moan at me forever but that's it really" he smiled, Kate nodding as she moved closer to him, Johanna practically fast asleep in her arms.

"I'm going to take this one upstairs, I'll be five minutes" Kate whispered, disappearing up the stairs quickly with Johanna in her arms, the smile continuing to remain on her face.

XOXOXOXOX

"What do you mean you're getting married in three months? How long have you know about that for?" Lanie asked as Kate smiled to herself later that evening while lying on their bed, listening to Rick in the shower, singing to himself.

"Well let's just say Rick hasn't changed over the years" Kate smiled as Lanie laughed. "He booked the date and the place without telling me because otherwise the place wasn't available for two years and you know Rick when he gets his mind set on something" she explained as Lanie laughed again. "So I'm getting married in three months" Kate giggled, biting into her lip a few minutes later as she smiled.

"Well congratulations, when do you want to go dress shopping?" she asked quickly, the en-suite door opening to reveal Rick in just his boxers, Kate smirking as she watched him in amusement. "Kate you still there or have you died on me?"

"Yeah sorry was looking at something, I was thinking next weekend. Just you, me and Alexis perhaps Johanna depending on the mood she's in on the day" Kate explained as Rick walked over and began to kiss her neck, her teeth quickly sinking into her lip to stop herself from laughing down the phone. "Look I've got to go, something's come up" Kate smiled as Lanie laughed, guessing what was going on immediately. Saying their goodbyes, Kate quickly hung up and threw the phone across the bed, Rick kissing her quickly as she laughed, feeling his hand run up under her shirt, neither of them hearing the door open.

"Oh god sorry" Alexis screamed as Rick moved off Kate, the brunette sitting up quickly as she looked at the teen. "I was wondering if I could talk to you Kate but you're busy" she whispered, disappearing out of the room as the brunette turned to look at the man whose face was bright red beside her.

"I'll be five minutes" Kate whispered, jumping off the bed quickly to walk out to see Alexis standing there, her face also bright red. "Don't worry about it, it's only seven we shouldn't have been doing that anyway" she admitted, wrapping her arms around the teen quickly. "What did you want to talk about Alexis?" she asked quickly as they walked away to the teenager's bedroom. Sitting down in the room, both of them cross legged on the bed as they stared at each other, Alexis sighing as she shut her eyes for a moment. "Alexis Castle what is going on with you?"

"Ashley called" she admitted, Kate's eyebrows rising as she stared at the teenager who had never gotten over the other guy who had ended it so cruelly. "He misses me and wants to give it another go and I just wanted to ask what do you think?" she whispered, Kate staring at her for a moment before sighing.

"I think if you really feel like you should give it a go then do it. Don't waste any chances that come your way but just be careful, I don't want to see you hurt again and this time if he does hurt you I will put him in a cell" Kate smiled as Alexis threw her arms around the detective's neck. "Just be careful, I hate to see you hurt" she whispered into her ear before pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"I love you Kate" Alexis mumbled as the detective continued to hold her close, her forehead resting against the teenagers head.

"I love you too".


	25. Chapter 25

**Once again I thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter and well I hope you enjoy it, I honestly have no idea where it came from but it seemed to work and I couldn't decide whether I liked it or not so I shall have to wait to hear from you, hint hint! **

"Hey why did you text me?" Rick asked as he stepped out of the lift with Johanna in his arms to see Ryan and Esposito standing there, there arms crossed as concern covered their faces. "Is Kate alright?" he asked as they shrugged, moving away slowly to reveal the brunette detective who was just sitting in the chair, staring at the murder door, misery covering her face.

"We're going to talk to some people but Montgomery wants you to try and get her to go home, this case is really getting to her and he doesn't want her back until it's over" Ryan explained as they entered the metal box, staring at the writer as the doors shut on them and he turned to look at his fiancée once again. Creeping towards her, he slowly turned her chair, shock covering her face as she stood up and flung her arms around his neck, the feeling of tears running through his shirt worrying him.

"Let's go home Katie, we'll discuss it when we get back because someone's hungry" he whispered into her hair, the two of them staring down at their daughter who was already playing with Kate's hair. "I got worried when Ryan texted me that we sort of just left before I had a chance to feed her" he explained, Kate sighing as she lid their daughter into her arms, tears still running down her cheeks as he wrapped an arm around her hips. "Montgomery wants you to take the rest of this case off" he explained as he led her towards the lift, noticing the man who was nodding from his office as he watched them leave and enter the metal box. Not moving her eyes off her daughter, she remained close to him as he kept his arm firmly around her hips, holding her to him.

"I love you Jo, I promise I'll never hurt you" he heard her whisper to their daughter as she kept her close, pressing a kiss against the small child's head before she sighed, her eyes shutting for a moment as Rick turned and pressed a kiss against her head, desperately trying to give her some sort of comfort.

XOXOXOXO

Creeping upstairs a few minutes after they arrived, he entered their bedroom to see Kate sat on the bed with Johanna resting against her thighs as she kept her knees bent, tears running down her cheek as she continued to hold onto their daughter's hands, sometimes bringing them together to make a clapping noise. Walking towards her, he sat himself down beside her, his hand running to Kate's cheek to wipe away the tears that were disturbing him. Kate very rarely got this emotional about a case and it scared him when she did.

"Tell me, let me make it better" he whispered as she slowly stood up and put Johanna in the cot at the end of their bed which they only used when she refused to go to sleep in her own room and they needed to be close. Moving back towards the bed, she slowly rested against him and allowed him to wrap his arms tightly around her, the tears running down her cheeks slowly as he felt them run through his shirt once again. "What happened to make you like this Katie?" he asked.

"Our victim was a child. A two year old child Rick" she sobbed, unable to look at him as he kept her close to him. "She had been stabbed and dumped in a bin in the middle of an alley Rick" she whispered, thinking about the young face in the pictures that had been staring at her all day. "Angelic face, a beautiful face, blonde hair and blue eyes, she was such a beautiful little girl Rick and someone stabbed her to death" she sobbed as he stroked up and down her back, not knowing how to comfort her.

"Why don't I run you a hot bath, let you relax in there and make you some lunch?" he asked as she slowly nodded as they both sat up, her hand clinging to his as he moved her closer and pressed a kiss against his lips, the smile growing on her face as he smiled. "I'm going to go and run you a bath future Mrs Castle so you find yourself something comfy to wear after your bath" he smiled before climbing off the bed and disappearing into the en-suite, Kate lying on her stomach as she looked at her daughter who was kicking her arms and legs in the air, her hand running to Johanna's stomach to tickle her.

"No one's ever going to hurt you Jo, daddy and I are going to make sure you're safe from all the monsters we've met" she mumbled, smiling down at the child who was staring at her. "You have the best family in the world Jo, you have your beautiful big sister who is clever and will spoil you rotten" she smiled as she thought about the teenager who she adored so much. "And you've got your gram who although a little crazy and dramatic is always going to be there for you and will make you laugh and smile" she continued to explain, not hearing as the bathroom door opened a crack and Rick stared at her from behind it. "And there's always my parents and even though there not here in person they're always going to love you and will protect you from up there because you're their granddaughter and they'll love you no matter what" she added as a tear ran down her cheek. "Then there's all our friends at the precinct who see you as family and will love you as much as everyone will" she explained, Rick smiling at her as she listed everyone in their family. "And then there's me and your dad and although sweetie you weren't part of our plan at the time you're the most amazing gift I've ever had" she whispered as she sighed. "And I know you're dad feels the same way too and you will never meet anyone who will love you and protect you as much as him because when he loves someone he will never let them get hurt" she explained, looking up to finally see Rick standing there.

"Bath's ready" he announced as she nodded and climbed off their bed, smiling as she moved closer and pressed a kiss against his lips. "I thought we could watch some movies, just spend the day relaxing" he suggested as she nodded and slipped into the en-suite, leaving him alone with their daughter again.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Dad are you home?" Alexis called as she entered the apartment later that day to hear the television playing upstairs, confusion filling her veins as she thought about how she normally came home to find her dad lying normally asleep on the couch with Johanna on his stomach, the television playing some Disney film. "Dad?" she asked as she knocked on his bedroom door and entered the room to see Kate and her dad lying fast asleep on the bed, Johanna kicking the blanket that was over her in the cot. "Hey you" she smiled as she slipped Johanna into her arms who immediately began to play with her red hair. "What's your mommy doing home so early hey?" she asked, pressing a kiss against her sisters head before turning the television off so the couple could remain asleep as she continued to hold Johanna close. Walking downstairs, she smiled as she saw her gram standing there as well, a smile on her face as she held her hands out for her youngest granddaughter, her lips pressing against Alexis' cheek as she took hold of Johanna.

"Where's Richard?" Martha asked as Alexis looked up the stairs.

"Asleep with Kate upstairs" she summed up, the older redhead's eyebrows rising as she thought about how Kate was home extremely early for her. "They were watching the Disney collection, I think they were about five films in actually. When I went up they were watching Beauty and the Beast" she explained as both women stared at each other and nodded, Martha slowly looking down at Johanna who was staring up at her. Hearing the door open upstairs, they looked up to see Kate standing there, her brown hair a mess as she kept her arms around her chest before running down and taking Johanna into her arms, worry clearly covering her face.

"Kate are you okay?" Martha asked as she watched the young woman stare at her daughter before holding a little tighter and nodded, afraid to admit that she was scared that someone might have taken her daughter even though she knew it was stupid. "Alexis and I are going to make dinner, anything you fancy in particular?" she asked, Kate shaking her head as she walked up the stairs and disappeared, leaving two very confused redheads.

"Hey where were you, I was starting to worry about you? You were comfortable Katie" Rick asked as she re-entered their bedroom to sit beside him with Johanna, worry covering her face as she stared at her daughter, Rick staring at her. "You had a panic didn't you because of my beloved redheads took her" he explained as she quickly nodded, Rick's arms wrapping around her as she sighed. "Honey it's okay, you've had a tough day and they won't blame you for being protective, I was like it a lot with Alexis" he admitted as she shut her eyes, feeling Rick move Johanna from his arms before he walked towards the cot and placed her in it.

"Your mother and Alexis are cooking" she declared, wanting to get the memory of the small child out of her head again.

"Oh god, I'll get the take out menu out again, what do you fancy Chinese or Indian?" he smiled as she smiled, staring up at the man in front of her. "You really are beautiful Katie" he smiled as she bit into her lip, smiling at him as he sat himself beside her and kissed her gently. "And no one is going to hurt Johanna or take her away from you so stop panicking, whatever happened to that little girl was terrible but with us around no one is ever going to hurt our little girl" he whispered to her as she slowly nodded and hugged him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Rick" she admitted as he continued to hold her close to him, her eyes continuing to remain on her sleeping daughter. "I love you so much Richard Castle" she smiled as he pressed a kiss against the end of her nose, a laugh leaving her lips as he continued to cuddle her. "I can't wait to be your wife".

"I can't wait for you to be my wife Kate, that reminds me that since you've got the next couple of days off as well as the weekend, I thought we could do some of the wedding plans and spend some time together. Just you, me and Johanna" he suggested as she nodded and smiled. "We only get the weekends really to spend as a family".

"I know and I'm sorry about that but I love my job even though I hate cases like today" she admitted as he nodded. "But yes I'd love to spend some time with my amazing family who I love very much and think about our wedding which is going to be the best day of my life" she added before kissing him. "Now can we save our food please? I am actually quite hungry" she smiled, standing slowly as he joined her, his arms wrapping around her slowly making her realise that she had all the protection she needed.


	26. Chapter 26

Lying on the blanket that was resting on the grass, Kate smiled as Johanna lay on her stomach beside her, singing to herself again with random sounds as the brunette smiled. She loved her job; everyone knew that when they saw her at the precinct, it was something she was extremely passionate about but she loved her family more and she hated that the only time she got was the weekends, the mornings when her little girl was half asleep and the evenings when her daughter was getting tired and angry. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see Rick standing there with a bag, a smile covering his face as he knelt down and kissed her gently before sighing.

"It's nice having you to ourselves" he whispered onto her lips as she shut her eyes for a moment, the feeling of Johanna grabbing her fingers making her laugh as she opened her dark eyes again and rolled onto her side so she could look at her daughter. "I think Johanna agrees with me as well" he smiled, watching Kate stare at their daughter, her finger running down the small girls back as Johanna continued to sing to herself, the smile growing on Kate's face as she just watched. Sitting up slowly, Kate sighed as she felt Rick sit behind her, his legs either side of her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss against her shoulders which were revealed by the strappy dress she was wearing. "I mean it Kate, it's nice to just have you to ourselves" he whispered onto her bare skin as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Noticing the small drop that was running down her face, he gently wiped it away with his thumb and sighed as Kate collected Johanna into her arms and bit into her lip. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Am I a bad mom?" she blurted out, shocking him as he stared at her in confusion before looking down at their daughter who was clinging onto Kate's dark hair. "I'm never here for her, It would probably be better if I wasn't, I'm practically a stranger to her" she admitted, staring down at her daughter who was looking right at her with her dark eyes.

"Whatever is running through your brain Kate, stop it. You're an amazing mother and everyone knows how much Johanna means to you, she loves you Katie" he sighed as he tightened his arms around her, keeping her close as she rested her back against his chest and shut her eyes. "Who wakes up in the middle of the night when she cries and walks up and down the corridor singing to her? You do" he smiled. "Who baths her and plays with her even when their exhausted? You do" he declared. "Who calls at least four times a day to ask how she is? Because the last time I checked it was you Kate" he listed as she continued to stare at her daughter. "Yes you work but you love her just as much as the next person and you're always there when she needs you" he smiled as Kate bit into her lip. "So stop thinking stupid things Kate" he announced before pressing a kiss against her cheek and smiling.

"I just wish I could be there for her more often, I want to watch her grow and I'm scared I'll miss the first word and when she starts to crawl and all those important memories" she explained as Johanna grabbed her finger in her small hand. "I'm scared I'm going to miss her grow up and she won't forgive me for that" she admitted, knowing that if anyone could calm her worries it would be the man who was sat behind her, supporting her both physically and emotionally.

"Kate, you're not going to miss anything I promise" he whispered into her hair as she slowly nodded, her eyes shutting as she felt the breeze run across her skin, Johanna still clutching onto her finger as Rick held her close. "You're going out tomorrow" he said a few moments later, confusion covering her face as he sighed. "You, Lanie, Alexis and Johanna if you want to take her are going dress shopping for the wedding" he explained, her eyes opening quickly as she turned her head to look at him. "I've always reserved a table at the new Chinese restaurant that's just opened and you've wanted to go to and then in the evening, you and I are going out to the movies" he smiled, Kate beaming as she listened to everything he said.

"You didn't have to do that" she quickly commented as he smiled. "But thank you, you really are amazing" she sighed, her lips slowly moving closer to his as she leant into kiss him, a cry leaving the small child's lips before they could.

"Someone doesn't like that mommy is paying them all the attention" he commented, watching as Kate lifted Johanna into the air slightly and sighed. "She really is beautiful Kate, she takes after you completely" he sighed as he stared at his fiancée and daughter, feeling something he'd never felt when he was Meredith and Alexis as a child. He loved Alexis when she was a baby and loved her even more now but he never had those moments of having a picnic with both his redhead and her mother because he never felt even half of what he felt for Kate with the blonde. Digging in the bag, Kate sighed as she pulled out one of the bottles and held Johanna up slightly, beginning to feed her daughter again as Rick watched, loving the look of complete happiness that covered the brunettes face as she relaxed. "You're an amazing mom Kate" he sighed as she remained still, completely relaxed in the act she was doing.

"Well I'm lucky to have an amazing partner as my baby's father" she smiled back before she kissed him, loving how natural it seemed to be spending a Tuesday afternoon sat in the park with her daughter and fiancée and how work seemed a million miles away from the paradise she was in, no matter how much she was doubting herself.

**I know this chapter is short but in the next one they will be going dress shopping, out to lunch and to the movies as well as anything else I decide to put in here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, they make me write faster. The more reviews, the faster I write! **


	27. Chapter 27

"Kate hurry up, your coffee is going to get cold" Lanie teased as she sat herself down with the recently purchased coffees that she'd bought with Alexis earlier so Kate could have some time alone to find a dress in the shop without their running commentary. Relaxing back in the seat she was in, Alexis smiled as she waited, the coffee cup in her hand as she pushed the pram in front of her back and forth, keeping a very awake Johanna calm. "Kate, no way does it take that long to get a dress on, hurry up" she moaned, desperation beginning to fill her veins as Alexis lifted Johanna into her arms, the small child immediately grabbing for her shirt. Hearing the door open, they both looked up, their mouths opening slightly in shock as they stared at the brunette who was stood in front of them.

"What do you think?" Kate asked gently, a small smile covering her face as she smiled at the people who were watching her. The dress was long with a small trail and a lace covering in a flower design; it also had a v neckline made from the same lace and showed her figure off perfectly while covering the parts of her which weren't their usual toned self. Standing, Alexis smiled as she walked towards Kate as Johanna's arm reached out. "Hey baby girl are you behaving yourself?" Kate smiled as she bent down and pressed a kiss to Johanna's forehead.

"You look absolutely stunning Kate" Alexis smiled as Kate felt her cheeks burning red at the compliment while Alexis looked down to Johanna who was in her arms. "Doesn't mommy look beautiful?" Alexis smiled as Johanna held her arms out towards Kate who smiled at her daughter. "I think Johanna agrees Detective that you need to buy this dress" Alexis commented, Kate smiling as she turned to look at Lanie who was beaming at her

"What do you think Lanie? I care about your opinion as well" Kate smiled as Lanie nodded, walking towards her friend before walking around her making the brunette laugh as she saw her seriously Lanie was taking the whole opinion view. "So what do you think?" she asked once Lanie finally stood in front of her and nodded.

"Perfect, that's all I'm going to say on the matter" Lanie commented quickly as Kate continued to smile, a laugh leaving her lips as she nodded gently. "Honestly Kate, it just screams you, it's absolutely perfect for you, it's like it was just made for you" she smiled as Kate laughed, the smile continuing to grow on her face as she walked back towards the changing room. "Buy it girl because not getting it will be the biggest mistake you'll ever make" Lanie smiled.

"I agree it's made for you Kate" Alexis smiled as Kate laughed and slipped back into the changing room, amazed at how perfect the dress felt on her. Staring at herself in the mirror, she smiled as she thought about the dress she was in and thought about how she was actually marrying Richard Castle and having the dress on her made it feel even more real. "Perfect timing as well Kate, the table's booked for in half an hour" the redhead announced from outside the small room, the brunette laughing as she realised how Rick seemed to know how everything was going to work in her mind.

Slipping out of the changing room with the dress in her arms, Kate smiled as she went to pay for the dress while Lanie and Alexis watched her, smiling to themselves. Joining them a few moments later, Kate smiled as she slipped Johanna in to her arms, Alexis shaking her own arms to try and remove the numbness that was running through them.

"Right who fancies lunch because I'm starving?" Kate smiled as everyone cheered, Kate laughing as Johanna grabbed hold of her top, Kate smiling as she pressed a kiss against her daughter's head. "Because I know I do, especially when Rick's paying for it" she laughed, Lanie smiling as she realised that Kate was finally starting to get the hang of the whole allowing Rick to pay for things idea.

XOXOXOXOO

"So tell us about the wedding Kate, tell us everything" Lanie smiled as she watched the brunette who was sat at the table with Johanna on her lap being supported by her hands. "Flowers, music, food, dresses, the cake" she listed as Kate rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to Johanna's head, her hands resting on Johanna's as she began to clap them together while they waited for their meals.

"Well I want roses and lilies for the flowers and Rick agrees with me with that but I think he's just going to agree with whatever I want" she smiled as she thought about their discussions in the park yesterday. "We haven't decided the cake yet but I know Rick will want something huge that we will be living off for at least two months. Also we haven't discussed food either but I think I'll let Rick choose with Alexis' guidance" she smiled, looking at the redhead who nodded.

"Where is he taking you on honeymoon?" Lanie asked as Kate suddenly thought about the honeymoon that didn't seem to be happening. Noticing Kate's expression, Lanie stared at her before laughing. "You don't know where you're going on your honeymoon?" Lanie asked as Kate slowly shook her head, realising that she most likely wasn't going to go on one. "Are you even going on a honeymoon Kate?" Lanie asked as Kate shrugged.

"I don't care about a honeymoon Lanie. I'm going to be marrying the most amazing man in just over two months and will be finally part of the most amazing family in existence" Kate smiled as she felt Johanna rest against back against her chest as Alexis smiled at her. "I don't really care if Rick jets me off somewhere or doesn't, I'm doing this to marry him not to go away with him" she admitted as they all smiled, the waiter quickly bringing over their meals as Kate smiled.

"Good choice by the way" the waiter announced as he put her meal down in front of her as her eyes remained on her daughter who had somehow managed to fall asleep on her lap, the mans' voice familiar as she quickly looked up to see Rick standing there smiling at her. "Hey beautiful" he whispered, leaning down to kiss her as Alexis and Lanie smiled at them, Johanna quickly waking up.

"I think someone missed their daddy today" Kate smiled onto Rick's lips as he nodded and took Johanna from her lap as he sat himself down beside her and held his daughter close, leaving Kate the opportunity to start to eat her lunch. "I don't think she's used to not being away from you Rick" she smiled as she noticed how Johanna was already resting her head against Rick's chest as he continued to hold her close, her eyes firmly shut.

"So Castle what are you doing here?" Lanie asked as she stared at the writer who was reaching into the bag by Kate's feet for Johanna's bottle. "This is supposed to be girl time remember no boys allowed, it was your idea as well so you should be sticking to the rules" she explained as he laughed and nodded.

"Well someone needs to pay for girl time and I wanted to make sure that my girls were alright" he admitted, his eyes moving from Johanna to Alexis and then finally to Kate as Lanie smiled at him. "So how did the dress shopping go?" he asked.

"Kate found the most amazing dress dad" Alexis commented. "She looks absolutely stunning in it but that's not surprising, she looks beautiful in everything" the redhead smiled as Kate's cheeks began to burn red from embarrassment.

"And that's all you're hearing about it Castle, you have to wait until the day to know anymore" she smiled as he nodded, a laugh leaving his lips as he leant across and pressed a kiss against her cheek, desperately trying not to wake the sleeping child in his arms. "Look Rick, her pram is by the door why don't you take her home? It's been a long day for her" Kate smiled as she stared at her sleeping daughter.

"And you can leave your credit card with us" Lanie added, a massive smile on her face as Kate rolled her eyes at her. "Wait, Alexis already has your credit card, we bought the dress with it" Lanie laughed as he shrugged, standing slowly as he continued to hold Johanna close. "Richard Castle you liar".

"Well okay, I lied about that bit; I was just missing the women in my life. The apartment is rather lonely without them" he smiled, his lips pressing against Kate's head before he walked off with a sleeping Johanna. Smiling as she watched him leave, Kate bit into her lip as she noticed how Lanie was just staring at her.

"Have I got something on my face Lanie?" Kate asked as the ME shook her head and smiled. "Then why are you staring at me?" she smiled as Lanie rolled her eyes.

"I'm just amazed at you and Rick, you've been through so much and yet you look like the happiest woman alive Kate" Lanie explained as Kate raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't want to talk to you about this Kate while you're so happy" she admitted as Kate rolled her eyes. "I just mean with losing your mom and dad and then the whole thing with Demming, you've just come out of it looking like the happiest woman alive".

"Do you want to know how?" she asked as Lanie nodded. "I have the most amazing friends who support me no matter what" she smiled, staring at the ME who was looking at her. "I have a beautiful baby girl who brought me hope and a stunning teenager who I see as my daughter who always makes me smile" Kate admitted as she reached across and took hold of Alexis' hand. "And it also helps that I am marrying the kindest, sexiest, funniest, richest, most loving man I know" she laughed as she thought about everything that she'd lost but also everything she'd gained.

XOXOXOXXO

"You look exhausted" he commented as Kate collapsed onto the other couch later that day as he lay across the other one with Johanna fast asleep on his chest, the smile growing on her face as she took out her phone and took a picture. "I'm glad you got the dress Kate, I was worried that you wouldn't find it" he sighed as she turned onto her side and stared at him.

"It's perfect Rick, I absolutely love it" she admitted as she thought about the dress. "But we need to have a serious discussion Rick about the wedding, we haven't planned it at all and at the moment it looks like we're going to have no food or a wedding cake, we haven't ordered any flowers and our reception is non-existent" she admitted as he nodded. "Rick I don't want anything big, but I would like to know that our guests are fed and that there will be some sort of cake to cut because although it's not that big a thing, it's still important".

"Kate honey, I've already sorted it" he muttered, surprising her as she sat up and stared at him. "I found the little notebook where you've been jotting everything down that comes into your head, the one that you keep in the top drawer of the cabinet" he smiled as she rolled her eyes and laughed, not surprised that he knew where she kept everything.

"Remind me to hide your Christmas present at Esposito's" she laughed as he shrugged. "So tell me Mr Castle, what's going on at our wedding?" she asked as he sighed, wanting to move but deciding not to as he remembered his sleeping daughter.

"We're having white roses and lilies like you wanted Kate" he smiled, amazing her as she realised he was really taking in completely what she wanted. "The cake is simple, I promise, I didn't go over the top because you didn't leave me many clues in that book of yours so I just went for a white iced one with roses again on top for decoration" he smiled as she stared at him, completely in shock. "I have a fried who works in a nice restaurant that is willing to cater for us Kate as long as you help me decide on the menu and I also know a lovely photographer who you will love. He's only just starting out but he's really talented" he explained as Kate climbed off the seat and knelt down beside him, her lips pressing against his quickly.

"Richard Castle I love you" she smiled as he nodded. "I just have to do dresses for Lanie, Alexis and this little one" she smiled as she ran her finger to Johanna's cheek. "How did I get so lucky Rick to by marrying you?" she smiled as she stared at him, her fingers running across his cheek as he smiled. "I just feel bad that you're not having any say in this at all" she admitted.

"Don't worry Kate, it's your big day and you should have everything you want. All I want is to have you turn up that day with a smile on your face feeling and looking beautiful like I know you will, I want to make you my wife Kate. There is one thing that I really want though" he smiled, her eyebrows rising as she looked at him. "Please wear something really sexy on our wedding night" he admitted as she hit him gently, waking Johanna up who quickly began to scream.

"Ah baby" Kate smiled as she slipped Johanna into her arms, keeping her close as Rick sat up, allowing her to move to sit next to him. "Did daddy's silliness wake you up baby?" Kate whispered as Rick continued to smile to himself as he watched his fiancée and daughter. "But yes, I promise to wear something reasonably appealing on our wedding night" she commented, not turning to look at him as she continued to rock their daughter in her arms, not seeing the smirk that appeared on his face.


	28. Chapter 28

"How was the supermarket?" he asked as she entered the nursery to see him putting Johanna's clothes away as she held their daughter in her arms, her eyes rolling as he stared at her. Walking over, he wrapped an arm around her as she continued to stare at him while Johanna continued to play with the bear that Kate was holding in one hand. "What happened this time? You didn't lose control of the trolley again and send it flying into one of those tin displays again?" he asked as she stared down at Johanna.

"Someone decided to pull my top down in the middle of the supermarket in front of a group of horny teenage boys" she commented as Rick laughed, stopping when Kate glared up at him. "It was so embarrassing Rick and she wasn't going to let go of my top for anything, it was a nightmare" she admitted as he leant forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead, his arms moving to take hold of Johanna as Kate sighed. Watching as he slipped Johanna into her cot, smiling as she began to wave her arms in her hair to reach up for the mobile of animals that was above her cot as he got onto his knees beside the cot.

"Look Jo, I love you and mommy loves you but her breasts are for my eyes only so no more showing them off to people, even though they are absolutely beautiful" he smiled to their daughter as Kate stood there shaking her head, a small laughing leaving her lips as he stood up and beamed at her. "I don't think she'll do it again".

"No she won't because you'll be the one doing the shopping from now on, at least with her around" she laughed, her arms wrapping around him as his wrapped around hers. "Anyway I never sent the trolley flying into the tinned fruit Rick; you did that when you got excited about a new brand of chocolate ice cream. We were lucky I was holding Johanna at that point because there would have been major problems otherwise" she explained as he shrugged, not wanting to remind her of all the facts that surrounded that event.

"We're getting married in just over a month Kate" he smiled as Kate nodded, her teeth sinking into her lip as she relaxed in his arms. "I can't wait to call you my wife, then we'll be a proper family" he admitted into her dark hair as she rolled her eyes.

"You need to get ready for tonight Rick, Ryan and Esposito will be here in a minute to take you out" she explained as he groaned into her hair. "You know you're looking forward to it really Castle. Male conversation, drinks and most likely a stripper because I know what those two are like" she commented, her tone changing as the word stripper slipped from her lips and she began to think about Rick around what would most likely be a very beautiful woman with alcohol in his system and two very childish men around him. ."Rick can you promise me you won't do anything stupid tonight?" she whispered her fear obvious as he ran his fingers across her cheek.

"Kate I'm not interested in any strippers, you know me better than that. Yes, there was once a time that I might have ended up taking things like that one step too far but I've met the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that" he explained, his lips pressing against the end of her nose as she smiled. "Anyway, I promise not to drink _that _much".

"Rick, it's supposed to be a party for you. I don't mind you drinking I just don't want to find out you did something stupid and it's all over the papers in the morning" she admitted as he nodded and sighed, keeping her close for a moment before realising he needed to get ready.

"Right I'm going to change now" he explained, slipping away from her quickly before leaving the room as she slowly turned to see Johanna staring at the mobile again, the smile growing on her face as she knelt down beside the cot and reached in to tickle her daughter's stomach.

XOXOXOXOX

"Drink, drink, drink, drink" Ryan and Esposito chanted as Rick attempted to down his beer in one, failing as he burst into hysterics and ended up pouring most of the drink down his shirt as Montgomery shook his head at the three men who were in hysterics. After finishing their fourth beer of the evening, they all smiled as Montgomery went to order more drinks.

"Right Castle, we need to have the talk" Ryan explained as the other detective nodded, surprising the writer as he saw the serious looks on their faces as well as the desperation to stop themselves from laughing at his own shocked face.

"Castle you're our friend, we trust you but we also know you" Esposito began as Ryan nodded in the background, Montgomery joining them quickly as he set their beers down on the table and sighed. "Look Castle, the rule is, if you hurt our girl, we will hurt you. That simple" the man announced as the other two detectives nodded quickly, the writer watching as they smiled at him.

"Don't forget Castle, we know how to hide a body well and if you were ever found we have Lanie to cover our tracks" Ryan commented, Esposito nodding as seriousness covered both their faces while Castle slowly nodded, feeling how serious they were and becoming slightly scared from the way the three men he was with were staring at him. "Kate's our sister so you hurt her, we hurt you" he repeated before taking his beer and holding it up. "To Castle and Beckett, for finally getting there" he smiled, the four of them cheering before laughing once more.

**I'm not too happy with the scene between Rick, Esposito, Ryan and Montgomery but I thought it was better than the others I'd written. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and review because I do appreciate hearing from you. **


	29. Chapter 29

"I feel fat now Castle" Kate laughed as she collapsed onto the couch, Rick smiling at her as he shut the door and walked over, lifting her legs up to sit under them before resting them back down on his lap, his hands removing her shoes quickly. "I don't think I've ever tried so much food in one day" she smiled at him as he began to massage her feet, a laugh leaving her lips as he nodded in agreement.

"You're happy with the choices aren't you Kate? You can say no if I choose something and you don't like it" he asked, worry covering his face as she stared at him and nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss against his cheek. "It's just I've chosen most the things trying not to make you worry about the day and now I feel like I'm not letting you have any say in what happens at our wedding" he admitted, her eyes rolling as she moved, straddling his lip quickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Richard Castle, I've just tried around ten different desserts trying to find the two I wanted for our wedding, I think you've let me had the perfect amount of decision in our wedding. Anyway, most of the stuff you got from my book so I must say that everything is the way I would have planned it so you've done fine" she smiled, his arms wrapping around her as she relaxed. "And I must say your friend is an amazing cook, I don't think I've ever had a chocolate mousse that good" she smiled, their foreheads resting against each other's as they sighed. Hearing the apartment door open, they turned to see Alexis standing there, Johanna in her arms as the couple smiled.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" the redhead asked as Kate shook her head and slipped off Rick's lap, walking over quickly to press a kiss against Alexis' cheek, her arms taking Johanna quickly as Alexis smiled. "Kate, you smell of chocolate and wine. Did you have a good time?" she asked as Kate bit into her lip and nodded. "Please tell me you picked a decent menu Kate and didn't let dad have all he wanted" Alexis smiled as she walked over to the couch with the brunette, the two of them sitting on the sofa beside Rick who immediately ran his finger to his youngest daughter's cheek who immediately held her arms out for him.

"I've barely had her five minutes and she wants to go running off to you, she's such a daddy's girl it's unbelievable" Kate smiled as Rick took their daughter from her and pressed a kiss against the small child's head, Alexis rolling her eyes as he beamed. "But I guess you have an effect on both of them" Kate smiled, her eyes moving from Johanna to the smiling redhead.

"So what did you choose for food? I want to know what I'm having before I get there, I don't want another surprise" Alexis asked as she glared at her father. "When he married Gina, it was unbelievable the menu they chose together, I've never felt so ill after a meal" Alexis smiled as Rick rolled his eyes, watching as Kate slipped an arm around the teenager who rested her head against the detective's shoulder, the smile growing on the writers face. He loved how close Alexis and Kate were and it made the idea of them getting married so much easier because his daughter was already in love with her and Kate adored everything about the young redhead.

"Don't worry; the menu's simple so you shouldn't feel sick afterwards hopefully". Kate smiled, pressing a kiss onto Alexis' head as she smiled. "And you're dad only got a say with the dessert really, I didn't think he could go wrong that much there" she beamed, Alexis laughing as Rick rolled his eyes and smiled. Hearing her phone ring, she groaned as she reached across and grabbed it, slipping off the sofa before answering it. "Beckett" she smiled.

"Beckett, is there any chance I can talk to you tonight?" Esposito asked, worry immediately filling her veins as she slipped up the stairs and entered her bedroom, shutting the door behind her as she sat herself down on the bed.

"So what's wrong?" she asked, crossing her legs quickly as she waited patiently for him to answer. "Look Esposito if you can't say it over the phone, I'm quite happy to meet up with you and discuss whatever it is face to face" she announced as he sighed and agreed, the two of them settling with Remy's before hanging up, Kate creeping down the stairs quickly as Rick watched her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she began to pull her coat on. "Kate?" he asked.

"Esposito wants to talk to me about something, do you mind if I take this one with me?" she asked, looking at Johanna as he nodded and passed their daughter to her, Kate holding her close as she smiled. "I'll be back soon and then we'll discuss the wedding meal" she smiled, looking at the redhead who nodded and smiled as Kate slipped out of the apartment with Johanna.

XOXOXOXO

Slipping into one of the booths with Johanna on her lap, she smiled as Esposito joined her and beamed at the child in her arms, his arms immediately stretching out as Kate laughed and let him take her daughter into his arms.

"Hey little one, it's been a while. Do you remember me?" Esposito beamed as he continued to look at the child before looking up at a smiling Kate. "You weren't doing anything important were you?" he asked, Kate shaking her head quickly as she watched Johanna play with the buttons on Esposito's shirt, her eyes rolling as Javier stared down at her and laughed.

"She likes to explore everything, she takes after Rick there. Honestly, she touches everything she can get her hands on" she smiled, the detective nodding in agreement as she sighed. "Why have you called me down here Esposito?" she asked quickly, the waitress coming over and taking their drink orders, neither of them wanting food as Johanna began to sing again, both adults laughing at her as their drinks were brought over and they sat in silence for a moment except for Johanna's random noises as she sat on Esposito's lap, one of his arms gently around her to support her.

"We got a call today at the precinct, Demming wants you to see him" he explained, her eyes opening wider as she slowly shook her head. "He keeps screaming that he needs to see you about something important" he admitted, hating himself for bringing everything back to her as she stared down at her drink, her hands wrapping slowly around it as she shut her eyes. "He also said that he wants to explain what he did but he only will to you" he sighed, watching as Kate shook her head.

"I can't, not after everything he did to us" she explained, staring at her daughter. "I have Johanna to think about now, I have my life back and I don't want to remember anything about that time Esposito" she announced, her hands running through her hair as she remembered the abduction, her father being murdered, Rick being shot and Alexis being taken from them by the obsessive detective. "He killed my dad Javier, I can't go and talk to him about it after it's all been buried away" she admitted, feeling the tears run down her cheeks as she remembered her father dying, leaving her with no family.

"Come here" the detective sighed, watching as the brunette walked over and sat herself beside him, one arm remaining around Johanna as the other wrapped around the brunette detective, comforting her as she began to sob into his side. "You don't have to go and see him Beckett, he just wants you too and I couldn't keep it from you because if I didn't tell you someone else would and I thought it would be better coming from Ryan or me rather than one of the others" he explained as she nodded, her finger running to Johanna's cheek as she smiled at her.

"If I went would you go with me?" she asked, shocking him as the child in his arms began to sing again, bringing a small smile to Kate's face as she ran her finger down her daughters cheek.

"What about Castle?" he asked quickly, thinking about the protective writer who wouldn't like the idea of Kate going to visit the man who had caused so many issues in their life without him.

"He can't know about any of this, I don't want him worrying about it when he's all excited about the wedding and everything. He's put this all behind him" she explained, Esposito nodding slowly as she smiled at him. "Can I think about it and then tell you tomorrow?" she asked, receiving another nod as an answer as she bit into her lip, thinking about everything that she'd wanted to know about why it had happened and whether she could get those answers from Tom Demming.

**So what do you think? I know it's a bit of an odd direction and if you don't know what happened in Expressing My Emotions, tell me and I'll write a brief summery above the next chapter. Thank you for all the past reviews and all the favourites and things this story has received. I do love hearing from you and remember reviews make me write faster, it's a true fact! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Well a brief summary of what happened with Demming in the previous story Demming abducted Kate without her knowing who it was, leaving her for Castle to find. Then killed Jim Beckett and wormed his way back into her life where he later abused her for wanting to get back with Castle, after that while holding Kate hostage forced her sort of to shoot Castle, and then later kidnapped Alexis. He was sort of mental in my story but I never liked him on the show and fast forwarded through all his scenes which I do a lot!**

**Anyway thank you for the previous reviews, I really do love them and can't wait to hear from you again. **

"Where are you going its Sunday? You don't work Sunday's Kate" Rick commented as he watched Kate pull her coat on, Johanna in his arms as she turned to see them both staring at her. How could she lie to him? HE loved her and she was lying, it killed her being disloyal to the one man who would do anything for her. Walking over, she quickly pressed her lips against his before moving away and slipping a small kiss onto Johanna's head, their daughter immediately singing from the touch.

"I'm going out with Esposito" she explained, not wanting him to ask anymore but knowing she'd have to make up something as his eyebrows rose. "We're just going out to see something important to do with a case and there was no other day that we could do it, I promise I'll be back before tonight and I'll bring Chinese with me" she smiled, Rick slowly nodding as he felt something in his gut that was telling him that something was wrong.

"Kate you would tell me if something was bothering you? Even if it was to do with me or you thought it would hurt me?" he asked, Kate biting into her lip before nodding, forcing a smile onto her face to stop herself from crying. She hated herself more now than she'd ever done in years. "I love you Kate" he smiled, his voice sounding like he was waving her goodbye forever rather than for a day.

"I love you too" she beamed, kissing him again before she walked towards the door. Turning around, she watched as Rick held Johanna up and made her wave in her direction, the smile growing on her face as she watched her family beam in her direction. Slipping out of the door, she sighed as she watched Esposito appear from the lift, a small smile on his face as she bit into her lip. "I'm doing the right thing aren't I?" she asked quickly, confusing Esposito as she sighed. "I mean by not telling him about this".

"Beckett you know I won't lie to you so personally I don't think it's right but if you think it is, then it must be" he explained, the brunette detective slowly nodding as they walked towards the lift. "Are you sure you don't want Castle there?" he asked quickly, Kate shaking her head as she looked around at the apartment door, her teeth sinking into her lip as it opened and Rick appeared with Johanna still dressed in his pyjamas, holding her phone in his free hand.

"Phone" he smiled, Kate nodding as she walked over and slipped it into her pocket before kissing him quickly, her arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her head into his shoulder. "Kate is something wrong?" he asked, her head shaking as she looked up at him and then at their daughter, Esposito watching as she sighed. "When are you going to be back?" he asked quickly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Later and I promise that I'll buy you everything you like from the Chinese" she smiled as he beamed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Bye baby, I'll see you later" Kate smiled as she pressed a kiss to Johanna's head and slowly moved back towards the waiting detective. Entering the metal box, she quickly ran her hands through her hair as Esposito stared at her and pulled her close. "He's going to hate me when he finds out" she explained as the detective sighed.

"He won't hate you, he might be annoyed with you though but that man can never hate you, he loves you Beckett. Why else would he hang around for so long even when he had enough research for fifty books?" he explained, knowing it was better to admit the truth with Beckett rather than lie.

"You'll stay with me won't you? You won't leave me alone with him" Kate begged as he nodded quickly, the brunette smiling as they crept out of the lift and walked towards his car, neither of them saying anything for the entire journey.

XOXOXOXO

"I'll be right here Kate, if you need me just look and I'll be right there" Esposito announced as he looked at the chair beside him before staring at the table in the middle of the room, her head nodding quickly as she slowly walked over and sat herself down, fear running through her veins as she tried her best to cover it. Watching as the door opened, she stared as Tom Demming walked through, his hands in handcuffs as he smiled at her and sat himself down opposite. Staring at him for a moment, Kate began to ask herself what she'd ever seen in the man in front of her before she realised she hadn't seen much in the first place but a chance to make her now fiancé jealous.

"You look well Kate" he commented, starting the conversation as she bit into her lip. "You haven't changed, well you've put on a bit of weight but you still look hot" he smiled, Esposito tensing up as he listened to everything the ex-detective said.

"Well I would put on weight, I've just had a baby" she commented, wanting to rub it into his face that he hadn't destroyed her relationship with Castle like he'd originally planned. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about Demming? I have to get home to my baby" she explained, not wanting to stay for long instead wanting to return home to where she felt safe.

"A boy or a girl?" he asked her head shaking as she stopped herself from giving him any explanation. "A girl I think, Johanna perhaps?" he suggested, both detective's tensing as he smirked and relaxed in the chair. "Johanna Castle, nice name Kate, not very original but it's okay" he commented, Kate watching in complete shock.

"How do you know that? How do you know about my daughter?" she asked, desperately trying to keep herself calm. She couldn't let him get to her, she couldn't let him win. "How do you know about Johanna Demming?" she asked, Esposito watching in shock as he stared at the couple in front of him.

"Kate, do you honestly think I'm going to let you go? After everything I did for you Kate, you still can't see how much I love you" he announced, her eyes rolling as she stared down at her engagement ring, reminding herself of the people she had at home, the people who really did love her. "Do you honestly think he can give you the life I could have given you?" he asked, his tone becoming angrier as she continued to look down. "Because I tell you what, he's never going to forgive you for what you did Kate. For shooting him. It's always going to be there in the back in his mind, whenever he wakes up, he's going to think about how you almost killed him" he hissed, Esposito standing as Kate shook her head.

"I didn't shoot him, you forced me. It was your fault" she commented, remembering everything that she had buried away. "I would never hurt Rick, I love him and we're getting married Demming. We're getting married and moving on. You're nothing to us but a memory, a foul disgusting memory that can be buried away" she declared as he smiled to himself.

"Your father was the easiest thing to do, with him out of the picture you were weak and I could get to you, use you like I needed, have you close to me and god did you welcome me Kate. You allowed me in and you let me do whatever I wanted to you because you loved it. You love it when I touch you Beckett and I know you still want it" he beamed as she shook her head. "But then you went and made the wrong choice. You still choose him after everything he did to you Kate, after the useless partner he was to you. It's his fault you have no parents now Kate, it's his fault your dad is dead and yet you still choose to be with him. What's wrong with you Detective Beckett?" he laughed.

"Shut up" Kate declared.

"And then there's the daughter. You let poor Alexis get in the way Kate. She was never supposed to get hurt in this but you made it happen" he declared as Kate continued to shake her head. "You made that girl go through hell because you couldn't see through the fact that Richard Castle doesn't love you, he just wants you as another conquest Kate. Why are you so blind?" he screamed at her, her body tensing up as she remembered him hitting her, destroying the most precious things to her but also him holding her finger against the trigger as she shot the man she loved.

"Beckett let's go" Javier announced from the other side of the room, her head shaking again as she continued to stare at her ex. "Beckett let's go now" he ordered, Kate walking over slowly as Demming continued to stare at her, his eyes not moving off her.

"I have people out there Kate and there watching you. I'm never going to let you go Katherine Beckett so just say hello to Castle for me because I'm telling you, he'll be remembering me soon when he's the reason that you're dead" he smirked as Kate quickly left the room, Esposito wrapping his arms around her once they were free from his sight.

"It's okay" Javier whispered as she burst into tears in his arms. "Come on let's get you out of here" he sighed, leading her quickly out of the building towards his car, his arms not moving from around her until they'd reached the vehicle. "Do you want to go anywhere in particular Beckett?" he asked her head nodding as he smiled at her.

"I want to go home Esposito, I want my baby" she mumbled, her hands running across her face to cover the tears that were silently rolling down them. She needed her control again but most of all she needed to forget before she got home to Rick who would immediately question any sadness that was on her face.

XOXOXXO

Watching as Kate ran into the apartment, he stared as the brunette slipped their daughter into her arms and rested her head against their daughter's, tears streaming down her cheeks as Esposito crept into the apartment. Turning to look at the detective who was standing by the door, he slowly stood up and approached him, worry filling his veins as he watched Kate hold Johanna close, whispering to her about something that he couldn't hear.

"What happened? She said you were doing something for a case, why is she crying?" he asked, his eyes not moving off the brunette as she disappeared up the stairs with their daughter. Biting into his lip, Esposito sighed as he stood in silence. He'd promised her that he wouldn't tell Castle but seeing the state she was in and after everything Demming had said he knew he had to because only Rick knew how to make it better.

"We went to see Demming, he's been asking to see her and we went" he explained, Rick glaring at him as he sighed. "She didn't want to tell you because she knew it would remind you of everything that happened and well, it wasn't exactly the best meeting ever" he announced, the writer crossing his arms as the detective sighed. "Please, just let Beckett tell you herself. I'm going to be in enough trouble for telling you that we even went to see him". Nodding slowly, Rick sighed before the two men whispered their goodbyes and Esposito quickly left, the writer immediately looking up the stairs in the direction the female detective had gone.

Standing in the doorway of their daughter's nursery, he watched as Kate sat beside the cot, staring into it as she sung to their daughter, the smile growing on his face as she sighed. Looking up, Kate stared at the man who was smiling at her, his arms opening as she stood up and walked over, allowing him to wrap his arms tightly around her and press a kiss against her head.

"Why didn't you tell me about Demming Kate?" he asked as she looked up at him. He clearly wasn't angry but she could see that he was disappointed and that hurt her more than anything.


	31. Chapter 31

**Right the start is very what you expected with the whole confrontation part about Demming and then the second part is more Castle/Beckett fluff and happier stuff. I think it's an okay chapter, the last bit was one of my more favourite bits to write and although it doesn't fit with what's going on completely with the story I thought it was cute. Thank you for the amazing reviews to the last chapter, I needed to get some drama in and I thought I would bring him back into the story even though I loathe him with a passion. Also I'm going away tomorrow where there is no internet so I won't be updating anything for just over a week but I will be writing lots while away. Anyway I shall shut up now and allow you to read this and please review if you have the time, it really does make me feel happier and want to write more. **

Staring at him for a moment, Kate wrapped her arms around him as the tears ran down her cheeks. This was why she hadn't told him because she didn't want both of them to be haunted by the memory that had almost destroyed them forever. Keeping her close, Rick stared at the woman who was crying in his arms, her whole body shaking as he felt her tears leak through her shirt. Lifting her up, he slowly carried her bridal style out of Johanna's nursery and into their bedroom, lying her gently on the bed before she pulled him down to join her, their lips joining quickly in a kiss.

"Kate we can't do this" he declared as her fingers began to shakily undo the buttons on his shirt, pulling it off him quickly as the tears silently ran down her cheeks. "Kate, we're not doing this while you're like this, you won't enjoy it" he announced, sitting up quickly as she buried her head into the pillow, Rick watching her for a moment before lying behind her and spooning her gently, his lips pressing against her neck. "Tell me everything honey and don't leave anything out because I will ask Esposito if I feel like you're leaving something out".

"He knows about Johanna, he knew about her before I even mentioned anything about her Rick" she sobbed, shocking him slightly. "He was talking about everything, saying that I wanted him to touch me and do all those things he did to me Rick, he says that I still want him" she sobbed, tears continuing to run down her cheeks as he wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close. "He also said something else Rick but I don't want to tell you" she admitted, knowing that the last thing he said would worry him.

"Tell me Katie, I don't want to be left out of this" he begged, her eyes shutting as she felt his fingers run across her hand. "I need to know Kate" he whispered.

"He said that you'll remember him when it's your fault that I'm dead" she repeated, her mind remembering the grin that had covered Demming's face when he'd said it as Rick tensed up. "He says he's got people watching us Rick, he's not going to let me go" she sobbed, turning so she was facing him, her head resting against his bare chest as he sighed, feeling her fingers run across the scar of when he'd been shot.

"Honey, he's never going to hurt you or me or Johanna or Alexis again. He's gone, he probably just said it to scare you" he explained as he pressed a kiss into her dark hair, her fingers not moving away from the scar. "It wasn't your fault Kate" he whispered, knowing she was remembering everything that had happened.

"I had put it away Rick, it was gone and he's brought it all back Rick. My dad, the attacks, shooting you" she explained as Rick touched her cheek, bringing her head up so she was looking at him with tears running down her cheek. "I love you" she whispered, the two of them moving so he was lying underneath him as she straddled him and pressed her lips gently to his.

"I love you too Kate" he admitted, as she smiled at him. "I love you so much and I promise, I'll never let him hurt you or our children" he swore as she nodded slowly, knowing he would do anything to protect her or the two girls. Running his hands down her back, he smiled as he cupped her ass, a smile leaving her lips as she began to kiss down his neck as he slowly ran his hands to the buttons of her shirt. Neither of them saying anything more as their minds became focused on making each other smile again for at least a moment of pure happiness.

XOXOXOXO

"I have something to tell you" he whispered as they lay in bed later that day, his arms wrapped around her as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Gina called earlier Kate while you were out with Esposito" he announced desperately not wanting to think about who she'd gone to seen while they were happy in each other's arms, a groan leaving Kate's lips at the sound of his ex-wives name causing him to laugh.

"Why do I never like the sound of that?" she asked as he smirked, finding a perfect reason to tease her again.

"Because you're scared that she'll try and take me away from you because I have this strange power over women and they all seem to want me?" he suggested as Kate rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss against his cheek, a small sigh leaving his lip as he thought about everything. "Gina wants me to do a book tour this weekend, it's just from Friday to Monday and I know that means you'll have to look after Johanna and go to work still but she is being really demanding about this one and well it's the shortest I could make her do it. I know it's not the best of timing as well" he began as she turned onto her side and rested her head on her hand, her elbow supporting her up as she stared at him.

"Rick it's fine, I'm not going to let him get in the way of our lives and it's not like it's for three months is it?" she smiled, remembering the tour that had dragged him away from her pregnancy. "I can cope with Johanna on my own for four days and anyway I'll have Alexis with me, for all you know we might get on so well we might not want you back" she teased as he raised his eyebrows. "I might only want you back for my sexual pleasure and to create a few more babies with".

"So you want more then?" he asked as she quickly nodded, knowing that after having her first child she wanted to do it all over again. "Good because I do too, I want to have hundreds with you" he announced, shock covering her face before she laughed and rolled her eyes at him again.

"Maybe not hundreds, maybe one or two more" she suggested, his head shaking as he pulled her back down on her back and began to kiss her again. "I'm not giving you hundreds of kids Rick; I'm not baby making machine, I still want to have a life. I love my job and well having hundreds of kids might make it difficult to go running after murderers" she announced as he shrugged.

"Okay four or five more" he announced, shock continuing to cover her face. "Two or three?" he asked as she shrugged at that idea. "And by that I mean three more, I want to have a huge family around me and because I'm starting to get old and I have to be able to play with all our kids we need to get a move on with this baby making Beckett" he explained as she laughed at his explanation, the sound of Johanna crying down the corridor causing her to climb out of bed and pull his shirt on while he watched her.

"Well before planning our _two _more children, we need to look after the two we've already got" she smiled as he thought about Johanna and Alexis, loving how Kate counted as Alexis as their daughter rather than just his. Walking towards the door, she turned as he sat up and stared at her, the smile growing on both their faces before she slipped out, entering her daughter bedrooms quickly to collect the crying girl into her arms. "What's up with you princess?" she asked, rocking her gently as Rick quickly appeared in his batman boxers, her eyes rolling as Johanna held her arms out towards him. "Someone wants her daddy".

"That's because she's a daddy girls" he laughed, collecting the small girl in his arms as Kate watched, loving how he was around children and the large smile that always covered his face when he was with either Johanna or Alexis. Maybe it would okay to have four or five more children with him was okay she thought.


	32. Chapter 32

**I know this chapter is short but I needed to update with something and I really do apologize for the late chapter. I have had an accident and have completely smashed my laptop past repair so I have to wait till I have access to the computer at mums work. Thank you for all the amazing reviews, favourites and alerts you've given, I really do love hearing from you all and I hope you continue to enjoy this. **

Four days. It had been four days since he'd last seen Katherine Beckett. Four days of hell with his ex wife moaning about his faults every moment that she could. Four days of smiling at people when the only people he wanted to see happened to be cuddled up on the couch watching his favourite movies without him and that made him hate his job. Slipping out of the elevator, he sighed as he looked across at his apartment door and felt the sense of home return to him as he continued to smile. Reaching out to touch the door, the smile disappeared from his face as the door brushed open without him barely touching him, panic filling his body as he saw his home destroyed. Pictures that had covered the walls were thrown on the floor while glasses and bottles of alcohol decorated the kitchen floor; the books he was so proud of had been thrown from the shelves into the fire and were now barely recognizable from its pile with the ashes.

"Kate" he screamed, flinging himself up the stairs two at a time as he went in search for his fiancée. Knowing that Johanna was with Lanie and Esposito because of Kate's secret plan that they had discussed over the phone that morning, he decided not to check their daughter's bedroom, instead throwing himself down towards the bedroom. Hitting the door, he got to his knees when he noticed the brunette who was lying across the floor, her pale blue dressing gown thrown back to reveal her underwear but also the newly formed bruises on her chest and legs, the skin by her right eye now a blackish purple colour. "Katie" he whispered, lying himself beside her as he ran a finger down her cheek. "Becks it's me, its Rick" he sighed, her eyes opening slowly to stare into his, the green becoming lost under forming tears.

"Castle" she muttered, smiling when he gently pulled her into his arms after sitting up. Resting her head against his chest, she finally allowed the tears to run down her cheeks, comfort running through her veins as he continued to run his fingers down her back, quickly bring the dressing gown back across her to cover her body. "They were laughing and when they saw me they smiled and came after me, there was nothing I could do because my gun was away, I'm sorry" she admitted, the sound of her sobbing causing him to shut his eyes as he continued to hold her close. "They told me Demming said hi once they'd finished" she whispered, anger building up in him as he stood up, holding her close still as he rested her on the bed.

"Look, I need you to get dressed" he declared, Kate nodding as she slowly grabbed the clothes she'd been wearing earlier from the end of the bed, pulling them on quickly as he watched her moan in pain. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms lightly around her waist, forcing her to look up before he kissed her gently. "I've missed you Detective" he smiled as she nodded, her arms tightening around his neck as she cuddled him for a moment, glad to have him back with her. "Come on you, lets get out of here" he sighed, lifting her up and surprising himself by the fact she didn't make any effort to argue with him.

XOXOXOX

Montgomery knew something was wrong the moment Kate walked past his office, clutching her daughter close to her chest with the hood of her jacket up. He knew something even worse was wrong when Castle followed quickly but didn't go into the break room with her but instead knocked on the Captain's door.

"Come in Castle" Roy declared, watching as the writer walked into the room and sat himself down, his hands quickly running through his hair before he sighed. "What's happened?" he asked quickly.

"Demming sent people to the loft. They've completely trashed the place and they attacked Kate" the writer explained, anger building up inside of him. He should have been there. He should have been there to protect her, instead of being at a stupid book tour after he knew what Demming had threatened. Kate and his children came first and yet he chose the books. "She's shaken up but she should be okay" he admitted.

"Is there anywhere else you can go?" Montgomery asked. "You can't stay at the loft or at the Hamptons" he explained, Rick sighing as he shook his head. Standing, both men quickly left the office and approached the break room, watching for a moment as the brunette detective rocked her daughter gently, singing something to the crying child. "We'll keep them safe Castle, you know we won't let anyone hurt them" he commented, turning his head quickly to gain Ryan and Esposito's attention before he slipped into the room with the writer.

"Kate" Rick whispered, watching as the detective looked up at him and smiled weakly before turning to look at her boss and then at the two detectives who had just entered the room. Moving closer to her, he slowly wrapped an arm around her, a small groan leaving her lips as he brushed over one of the bruises. "I'm sorry" he whispered, not just for the accident that had just happened but for everything that had happened.

"It's not your fault" she sighed, resting against him as Ryan and Esposito stared in complete confusion. "None of this was your fault" she whispered, allowing herself to relax in his arms as Johanna continued to rest against her chest.

"Someone want to fill us in on what's happened?" Esposito asked. "Because I'm starting to feel like I've missed something important" he added.

"Someone broke into the loft for Demming" Kate muttered, moving the hood away from her face to reveal the bruises that were forming on her face. "He wasn't lying about any of it" she declared, a smile appearing on her face as Esposito wrapped his arms around her.

"Beckett, you can't stay at the loft" Montgomery announced. "And you can't go to the Hamptons either, Demming knows both of those places and god knows where else" he sighed, sitting himself down as everyone else did the same.

"You can stay at my apartment, all of you" Esposito suggested. "I'm always at Lanie's so it's free" he explained, Kate smiling at him weakly as Rick nodded at his friend.

"Thanks Esposito" Rick whispered, staring down at his daughter who was looking up at him.

"Right well Beckett, anywhere you go I want someone with you" Montgomery announced, Kate opening her mouth to speak but falling silent when he glared at her. "Shopping you take someone with you, if you go out to dinner you take someone with you, even if you go to get coffee you take someone with you" he declared. "And if I find out you haven't I will suspend you Kate" he added, the room falling into silence quickly.

"Here's my key and well you might need to go shopping, I have nothing in" Esposito explained, passing the key quickly to the writer who raised his eyebrows at him. "What's that for?" he asked.

"Do you have nothing in because you're always at Lanie's?" he teased, Kate smiling as she watched the detective glare at him before shaking his head and leaving. "Better go shopping then" he sighed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you so much for your reviews, the alerts and the favourite stories, this has received. I really do love hearing from you and I apologize not only for the fact I'm not updating as frequently but also for what happens in this chapter, I know a lot of people won't be happy with me, especially seeing that I can't update as quickly but yeah, I promise I will update the moment my laptop returns from the shop. **

Opening his eyes, he smiled as he watched Kate dress herself, her back to the bed as she finished pulling on the t-shirt she was going to wear, her hands running through her dark hair before he sat up. She was beautiful, even with the yellowy green bruises on her back that were beginning to fade from the attack a week earlier. Turning her head, she smiled at the man who was staring at her, loving how he still found her beautiful even though she felt battered and weak.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, sitting herself beside him as his arm circled around her, his hand resting on the waistband of her jeans as she bit into her lip.

"My beautiful fiancée" he sighed, his fingers running across her cheek as she moved closer and kissed him, only moving away when Johanna began to scream. Standing, she slowly approached her daughter and lifted her into her arms, rocking her gently while Rick continued to watch. "Where are you going today?" he asked quickly, her eyes rolling as she stared at him.

"Dress fitting remember, Lanie's coming with me so don't worry about it, I know the rules" she said, forcing a smile onto her face. She wasn't enjoying Montgomery's rule of having someone constantly with her. Ryan, Esposito or Castle followed her to Remy's to collect food or to the shops to just collect some things the family was in need of, Lanie joining in whenever she was free. She wanted her independence back instead of feeling like a child again, under the watchful eyes of her parents.

"It'll get better once we've caught the people who attacked you, Montgomery's just being protective. You know he loves you like a daughter" Rick sighed as she nodded. "Just think about if it was Johanna getting attacked, you'd want someone to be with her all the time wouldn't you?" he sighed, Kate nodding. She hated the fact that he always knew what to say. "I better get dressed" he commented, slipping out of the bed as she watched him and sighed.

"Come on you, breakfast" Kate smiled at her daughter, carrying her into Esposito's kitchen while Rick changed.

Entering the kitchen a few moments later, Rick smiled as he watched Kate feed their daughter, the smile on her face the look he wanted to keep there forever. Approaching, he quickly pressed a kiss to the back of Kate's head, remaining close for a moment as the scent of cherries over took him. Moving away only when the toaster popped, he sighed as he began to make up her breakfast, knowing she would be leaving soon and he'd be spending the whole time worrying about her.

"You need to stop worrying about me, I'm going to be fine" Kate sighed, not looking up from Johanna. "Rick, I can look after myself and having them around makes it even better, you shouldn't be worrying about this" she explained, jumping at the knock at the front door before a key turned in the lock. Turning her head, she smiled as Esposito appeared in the doorway, her hand placing Johanna's bottle onto the table before she stood up. "Hey, where's Lanie?" she asked.

"She got called into work, the other ME has come down sick" he explained, Kate groaning at the idea of having to cancel another dress fitting. "She says I've got to go instead and comment nicely. She doesn't want you to cancel again" he explained, Kate beaming as Rick took Johanna from her, replacing their daughter with a plate of toast. "She spent the whole morning hissing about this other guy being ill, I think she said she wanted him dead at one moment in time" he added as Kate laughed, shaking her head at the idea.

"It's fine" Kate sighed, eating the toast quickly before walking over to Johanna and kissing her forehead, beaming at her quickly. "I don't want her completely dressed in pink tonight. We're going out to dinner to celebrate your mom's new role and you know I hate her looking like a marshmallow" she smiled as Rick nodded, kissing her quickly before she grabbed her bag and coat from the couch. "Right I'm ready, I'll see you later" Kate sighed, waving at her daughter quickly.

"Esposito keep her safe for me" Rick called over as the detective nodded, Kate's eyes rolling at the writers worry.

"Don't worry Castle, she'll be back without a scratch" Esposito promised, the two detective's leaving the apartment quickly.

XOXOXOXOXOXX

"Are you ready?" Kate asked from the changing room to the detective who was sat reading a new message on his phone, completely oblivious to the fact Kate was talking to him. "Esposito?" she hissed, this time gaining the other detective's attention.

"Sorry, Ryan's texting me jokes that aren't funny again" he explained before returning the object to his pocket. "Right, I'm ready now Beckett" he sighed. Opening the door, she slowly walked out in the dress, shock covering her colleagues face as she bit into her lip.

"So what do you think?" she asked as she stood in the dress, Esposito nodding as she began to turn to reveal the whole thing to him. She loved being in the outfit, it was special to her and she enjoyed how beautiful she felt in the dress. She didn't feel like a detective when she was in it, instead just a woman who was marrying the man of her dreams in just over a month.

"Amazing Beckett" he smiled as she looked down at the dress and sighed, her hands running over the material before she slipped back into the changing room. "You actually look like a girly girl Beckett and not by force for once" he laughed as she rolled her eyes at the comment that didn't surprise her. It was rare to see her in something completely feminine, especially for her colleagues to see. She lived in her pants and shirts, her main feminine item being the black heels she always wore and the necklace around her neck containing her mothers ring.

"Thanks Esposito, I can do the whole girl thing. I am a woman after all" she smiled as they both fell into silence while she began to change back into her original outfit. Slipping out of the small room a few moments later, she smiled at the detective who was being stared at by the other woman in the room.

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding?" she asked as their both burst into hysterics, smiling at each other once they'd finally calmed themselves down before looking at the confused blonde who was staring at them from the dress selection.

"He's not my fiancé, he's my colleague. He's come to help me because my maid of honour is working" Kate commented, the blonde nodding a few moments later before returning her attention back to the dresses. "How about lunch? I'm starving and Castle's not expecting me back for ages" she suggested as he nodded, the two of them walking out of the shop quickly.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"How are things going with our favourite ME then?" Kate asked as they walked down the street together, the smiles growing on their faces as he thought about his answer carefully.

"Good, she wants to try for a baby actually" He admitted. "She kept hinting at it and then last night she mentioned it" he smiled, Kate stopping and staring at him for a moment. Two of her closest friends might be having a baby together one day, the idea made her smile with excitement as he watched her.

"Wow big step there, a baby Parish Esposito" she smiled as he quickly nodded in agreement, thinking about the long discussion he'd had with Lanie the night before. "What did you say then?" she asked as they stared to walk down the street again, Kate continuing to beam as Esposito smiled.

"I said yes, I want to have a baby with her" he smiled. "Spending time with Johanna has made me want to be a dad more than ever and well Lanie is the woman I want to have a family with" he smiled as she squealed, her arms wrapping around him quickly before she moved away. "So what do you fancy for lunch then?" he asked, Kate shrugging before he turned around to look at the restaurants surrounding him.

Hearing a small and almost silent gasp, he turned to see Kate pressing her hands to her abdomen, her face becoming pale as tears ran down her tears. "Beckett?" Esposito asked, grabbing her as she began to collapse, red emerging from under her hands. "Kate" he whispered as he held her close. "It's going to be okay" He announced, grabbing his phone from his pocket as she continued to sob.

"Rick" she mumbled, her whole body becoming weak as her eyes slowly began to shut.


	34. Chapter 34

"Now look what you've done missy, you've got my shirt covered in paint. What's your mommy going to say when she gets home?" Rick laughed as he stared at the red handprints that covered the green shirt he was wearing while his daughter sat on his lap, smiling to herself. Looking at his phone, he smiled at the time before kissing his daughters head. "And that should be pretty soon" he beamed, thinking about the time and how Kate would be home soon. Hearing a knock at the door, he turned to look at it before standing, holding Johanna into his side as he opened it to reveal a panicked Lanie. "Lanie?" He asked.

"You need to come to the hospital. Kate's been shot" she sobbed as he stared in shock, his whole world crashing around him as he ran out of the apartment, holding his daughter close to him as he tried to hold back the tears.

XOXOXOXOXO

Entering the waiting room, Rick stared at the male detective who was sitting ther, his head buried in his hands while he remained perfectly silent. It was clear he was devastated over what had happened, especially about the fact it had happened when he was supposed to be looking after her.

"Javier it wasn't your fault" Lanie muttered, approaching the cop quickly to wrap her arms around him while Rick continued to stare in shock. Looking up, Esposito watched the writer for a moment before he bit into his lip.

"We were walking, just going to lunch and then she just gasped. I'd turned around for a second" he admitted, Rick slowly sitting down as he listened. "Then when I turned around, she was collapsing and she said your name Castle before she passed out" he explained, Rick shutting his eyes for a moment as his daughter remained silent in his arms.

"Lanie's right Esposito, it wasn't your fault" Rick muttered to his friend, knowing he couldn't blame him for what had happened. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see Alexis standing there with Martha, his daughter immediately running over to wrap her arms around him, tears running down her cheeks.

"We just heard, I'm so sorry dad" the young redhead muttered as her father nodded slowly and kissed the top of her head, his mother joining them quickly to wrap her arms around them both but also the small child in Rick's arms.

"Watch Johanna, she's covered in paint" he admitted, both redheads immediately staring down at the dark haired child who was smiling to herself. "We were painting when we got the news" he muttered, his eyes shutting for a moment at the memory before the door opened again to reveal a familiar face.

"Mr Castle?" a familiar voice asked as Rick nodded quickly. "I just finished the operation on Kate" he smiled as Rick nodded, approaching him quickly to hear more as Rick held Johanna slightly closer to him. "She lost a lot of blood but she'll be alright, she's just being moved into a private room and then you'll be allowed to come and see her. She's just still out from the operation" he explained, Rick nodding quickly again before a nurse approached and nodded at the doctor. "Mr Castle you can come and see her now" he explained.

"Thanks" Rick muttered, turning to see everyone nodding at him as he left.

"That must be awkward" Lanie commented, Alexis and Martha staring at her in confusion. "That's Josh Davidson, he proposed to Kate just before she stared going out with your dad" the ME explained, Alexis raising her eyebrows at the new fact. "Remember when he got knocked out at the precinct?" she asked, the redhead nodding quickly as the ME smiled. "That was Josh".

Following Josh down the corridor, he slowly entered the small hospital room to see Kate lying perfectly still while the machine beside her bed beeped. "Kate" he whispered, walking over to her quickly to sit beside her.

"I'll leave you alone" the doctor announced, slipping out of the room quickly as Johanna reached out towards Kate, tears filling her eyes.

"She'll be okay honey, she's a fighter. She's been through so much worse than this" he explained, kissing Kate quickly before running a finger down his daughter's cheek. "Your mommy is so beautiful" he sighed as he stood up and began to walk around the room with their daughter. "You're so lucky you got her eyes, they were the first thing I fell in love with when I met her" he explained to the child in his arms, her hands still reaching out towards Kate as he shook his head. "She's asleep baby, she can't hold you".

Hearing the door open, he turned to see Martha standing there, worry covering her face as she approached the brunette and pressed a kiss to Kate's forehead before turning to look at her son, already seeing the fear in his eyes.

"She'll be okay Richard" Martha sighed as she approached her son and granddaughter. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked, his head nodding quickly as he sat down beside his fiancée again.

"You could look after Jo and Alexis for me tonight, I can't keep an eye on them while worrying about Kate" he whispered, Martha nodding quickly as she slipped her granddaughter into her arms, immediately groaning at the paint that covered her arms. "She needs a bath, we were doing a picture for when Kate got home" he admitted.

"Of?" Martha asked.

"Kate told me about how her mother and her did a picture when she was Jo's age of her hands and feet. Apparently Johanna kept it on the fridge. We were doing one for Kate because she hasn't found hers in her dad's house yet" Rick explained as Martha nodded and smiled.

"I'll bring it here tonight if you want, with a bag for you" she announced, Rick nodding quickly before kissing her cheek and then pressing a kiss to his daughter's head. "I'll come back later with your stuff" she announced before leaving the room quickly with Johanna, Rick approaching the bed again to hold her hand, clutching onto it tightly.

"You wake up soon detective" he smiled, kissing her quickly before shutting his eyes. "I love you Kate" he added, relaxing back into one of the chairs and staring at her, knowing she'd wake up again soon.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. The more reviews, the more likely I am to update this quicker, especially seeing that is how I'm working right now with the lack of laptop. **


	35. Chapter 35

Feeling fingers running through his hair, he slowly moved his head off the bed to see green eyes staring down into his. Sitting up, he immediately pressed his lips to hers as her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping her close while she desperately tried to stop herself from groaning in pain as they continued to kiss.

"Never do that to me again Katherine Beckett. I've never been so scared in my life, I thought I'd lost you" he announced as he moved away from her, his fingers running down her cheeks as tears ran down them silently. "Don't cry, you're okay now, I promise" he sighed, kissing her forehead as she turned her head to see the picture Rick had done with Johanna the day she'd been shot.

"What's that?" she asked, reaching towards it as he took hold of it and passed it to her. "Oh wow I love it, thank you" she smiled, running her fingers across the handprints as she bit into her lip. "It's beautiful Rick" she sighed, kissing him gently before returning to look at the image. "I'm going to put it on the fridge when I get home" she admitted, smiling to herself as she kept the picture in her hands.

"She ruined my shirt, you know the one you hated" he admitted, Kate nodding at the memory of the shirt before sighing. "It's covered in little red handprints" he explained, kissing her quickly as she buried herself into his side when he sat beside her. Hearing a small tap at the door, she looked up to see Alexis in the doorway with Johanna in her arms, beaming at the couple as she entered the room.

"Kate" Alexis smiled, the brunette looking up to beam at the redhead and her daughter. "Thank god you're awake, I've missed you" she admitted, kissing Kate's cheek as the brunette shut her eyes for a moment. Holding her arms out for Johanna, Kate beamed as her daughter was slipped into her hold, the small girls' hands reaching up towards the detective.

"It's nice to see you both" Kate sighed, reaching across to take hold of Alexis' hand. "My two beautiful girls" she beamed, Alexis smiling gently at her as Rick also beamed at them, Kate's arms tightening around her daughter as she rocked her gently. "You haven't been sleeping Alexis. Either you've been studying too hard or you've been unable to sleep?" Kate announced, looking up at the teenager who was sighing.

"A bit of both really. I had a test yesterday in French and well, I've been worried about you" Alexis admitted, the detective reaching across to touch her cheek as tears slowly ran the teenagers cheek.

"Castle can you get me a coffee and this one a tea?" Kate asked; the writer nodded before kissing her forehead and disappearing out of the hospital room. "Come here you" she sighed, moving up slightly as Alexis moved beside her and relaxed in her arms while Johanna remained asleep on Kate's chest. "Alexis, I'm fine" she promised.

"I know that now but I didn't then Kate. I was terrified that you wouldn't wake up and you'd never be here again" Alexis muttered, Kate continuing to hold her against her side. "I missed you" she sobbed, the redhead sighing as the teenager sobbed into her side.

"I missed you too and I promise I'm not going anywhere again" she sighed, looking down at the redhead before relaxing and sighing. "I promise Alexis, I'm going to be here till a really old age. I'm going to be there when you get married and give your dad grandkids, just don't tell him that yet. He'll be in a right panic" she laughed, kissing the redhead's head quickly as the teenager sighed.

"Your grandkids too" Alexis muttered. "If I have a baby when I'm older, it's going to be your grandchild too" she sighed, Kate sighing as the teenager relaxed in her arms. "Because if I'm honest, I would rather have them knowing you as my mom, then my actually mom" she admitted, Kate staring down at her for a moment.

"Alexis" she whispered, tears appearing in her eyes as Alexis sat up and stared at her. "You know you're like a daughter to me" she began as Alexis nodded quickly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sighed.

"And you're like my mom. You are my mom Kate in everything but DNA" she sighed as Kate smiled gently and relaxed beside her. "I love you Kate" she admitted, leaning up to press a kiss against the brunette's cheek as Rick re-entered the room.

"None of you move, I want a photo" Rick declared, Kate rolling her eyes as she remained still while Rick pulled his phone out and took a photo. "One tea for you" Rick smiled, passing the cup to his daughter before looking at the detective. "You can't have a coffee yet, I asked the doctor" he smiled.

"Rubbish" she moaned, Rick and Alexis laughing at her comment as they sighed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Kate it's nice to see you awake again" Josh announced as she smiled weakly and held her daughter close to her. It wasn't the ideal situation to have her ex in the room with her and her daughter, especially with Castle not there. "I'm your doctor, I did your operation" he explained, Kate nodding slowly at this revelation. "A baby hey?" he asked as Kate nodded.

"Johanna after my mom" she admitted, her fingers running down her daughter's cheek. "A lot of trouble this one was, but I guess she takes after her father" Kate explained, forgetting who she was talking to for a moment. "What about you? Anyone serious?" she asked quickly, not wanting to have this conversation but knowing she had to try to be polite after he'd saved her life.

"Nothing serious enough for a baby" he sighed, the sound of the door swinging open grabbing Kate's attention as she beamed at the writer who was staring at her.

"Well thank you for saving my life Josh, I appreciate it and I'm sure you'll find someone, you're a nice guy" Kate explained, Josh nodding at her comment as Rick sat himself beside her, his fingers immediately tickling Johanna's stomach, the small girl giggling in a way from the action. "Rick stop it, I need to listen" she smiled, the writer smiling as he beamed at their daughter and then up at Kate. Neither of them noticing that Josh was glaring at them from the spot he was frozen in.

"Now Kate, you were shot in the stomach and did lose a lot of blood. However we managed to stop the bleed and you should be okay with a couple of months rest" Josh explained quickly as Kate nodded slowly. "So no stressful events and it would be best if you avoided work for the moment" he added, the brunette groaning before nodding slowly.

"We're getting married in a month; will she be okay for that?" Rick asked as the man nodded at him, the smile fading from his face at this new piece of information.

"Congratulations" he muttered, his tone rather annoyed at the idea of Richard Castle marrying the detective. "Now as long as you rest until the day, you should be okay" he explained before sighing. "Now I'll leave you two alone and I'll come and see you later to make sure everything is alright" he sighed, leaving the room quickly. Turning around, he stared at the couple for a moment. Kate's head was resting against the writers shoulder while his hand ran up and down her arm, their baby daughter in her arms and when he watched, Josh Davidson couldn't help but be jealous about how lucky the writer was to have the perfect family with the woman he was still in love with.


	36. Chapter 36

**So Kate's been discharged in this chapter and has been for a couple of days. I hope you enjoy this chapter and well please review, I really do love hearing from you because every reviews means so much to me as it means someone has taken the time to read something I thought no one would care about. Anyway I shall shut up now and let you read this. **

"Rick stop it" she warned as the writer continued to stare at her, worry covering his face as she sat on the couch with Johanna sat on her lap, her hands holding onto her daughters as her fiancé smiled weakly. "Go and do something productive please because I'll hurt you if you continue to watch me" she announced, her eyes moving from her daughter to the writer. "Now" she warned. Standing quickly, Rick sighed before leaning across and pressing a kiss to her forehead, her eyes rolling at his protective behaviour. Approaching his office, he turned around quickly to look at the brunette who was beaming at their daughter who was smiling at her.

"Do you want a drink or something?" he asked quickly, Kate groaning at him as her head turned to stare at him.

"Richard Castle go and write something" she warned, the writer nodding as he disappeared from sight and Kate turned to look at Johanna again. "Is Daddy being silly again?" she asked, the small child leaning her head to one side to look at Kate. They'd moved back into the loft after she'd been discharged from the hospital and now they had cops on the front door every time there was someone at the apartment. Standing, she groaned as pain ran from her wound, her teeth sinking into her lips to stop herself from making a noise that would gain Rick's attention. She couldn't have him hovering around her again as after three days from being discharged; he was already driving her crazy. Beginning to walk towards the stairs with Johanna to her hip, she groaned as she stepped onto the creaking floorboard.

"Katherine Beckett sit down right now" a familiar voice ordered from the office, her eyes rolling as she walked back towards the couch and sat down, her daughter on her lap again as the writer appeared, frustration covering his face. "I leave you alone because you ask me too but do you do what Josh tells you too? No" he announced. "Katherine Beckett, you're supposed to be resting and you're not" he declared, her eyes rolling as he put the laptop down and took their daughter.

"What are you doing?" she asked quickly, the writer disappearing up the stairs with Johanna as she sat there in shock. "Castle bring our daughter back right now" she warned, her voice loud enough for him to hear as he entered Alexis' room to see the redhead lying on her bed with a textbook. Looking up at her father, Alexis stared at him in confusion before noticing the child in his arms and sighing, her book getting put down immediately.

"Is she being difficult already?" Alexis asked, taking her sister into her arms as Rick groaned and glared at the door. "Dad just remember that you love her and you've never known her to sit around when anyone tells her. Just be easier on her" the redhead explained, the writer nodding quickly before pressing a kiss to his oldest daughter's forehead. "I'll keep this one entertained" she beamed, the writer nodding before disappearing out of the teenager's bedroom to look at the detective from the landing.

"Kate honey, can you just try and relax please?" he asked gently as he walked down the stairs and sighed as she turned to look at him. "I know you don't want to but just think, if you don't we're going to have to delay our wedding and to have it in the church we want will mean two years more of just waiting" he explained, Kate nodding, her hand tapping the space on the couch beside as the writer sat down and kissed her.

"I'm bored though. I've been home three days and I'm bored already" she moaned, the writer's fingers running across her cheek as she sighed and looked at him. "Give me something to do, I can't just sit here, especially now that you've taken Johanna away" she announced, her innocent look turning into a glare. "That wasn't very nice of you by the way" she warned.

"Kate, I've got to try and get you to relax and well if I have to take Johanna away, I will" he warned, her head nodding slowly as she shut her eyes and relaxed back on the couch. "You could do me a favour" he smiled, her eyes opening quickly at the idea of doing something. "Mother's birthday is coming up and you could arrange it for me, you know what she likes just as well as I do" he smiled, the detective sitting up quickly as he reached across and grabbed her some paper and a pen, her phone as well. Writing down the date of his mother's birthday, he smiled before pressing a kiss to her forehead before disappearing to collect his mother's address book. Returning, he smiled as he watched her write down ideas; her face covered in concentration as he put the book of numbers down onto her lap and sighed.

"Go write" she smiled, the writer nodding as he disappeared down the corridor and into his office, turning around to look at her one more time to see her completely involved in her activity.

XOXOXOXOXO

Grabbing her phone, she sighed as she stared at the notes that covered the pieces of papers, a small smile covering her exhausted face as she answered the phone quickly.

"Beckett and if this is a case, you've got the wrong number" she announced, not wanting to deal with any murders now she had some other activity to do. Rick had allowed Alexis to bring Johanna back down later in the day so her daughter was asleep on her leg on top of one of the cushions that she'd put there and she couldn't help but enjoy being with her family even though she'd been bored for most of it.

"How are you feeling?" a familiar voice asked, Kate smiling as she recognised Lanie's voice. "Have you been told off yet?" she asked, both women laughing as Kate stared down at her daughter.

"I had Johanna taken away because I was trying to do something but Rick gave me the job of organising his mother's birthday party and well, it's been quite fun and now I have Johanna back too" Kate explained, her eyes rolling as Lanie burst into hysterics at the idea. "But I'm fine; I just wish Rick believed me when I said it".

"Girl even I don't believe it when you say it" Lanie smiled, Kate groaning as she watched Johanna's eyes flutter open. "Just let him look after you Kate, he's been worried about you and it'll make him feel better if you just let him help you" she declared, Kate nodding at the ME's knowledge as she rested the phone on her shoulder and rested against it, her arms bringing Johanna up to her chest.

"I know, I know" Kate sighed, looking up to see the writer beaming at her in the doorway of his office. It was moments like this that Richard Castle wished he carried a camera on him at all times. His daughter was now fast asleep on Kate's stomach, the detective smiling while on the phone, her hand resting on her daughters back while the pads of note filled paper were now resting on the floor. "Lanie, I'm going to go. Rick's finished writing and well, I think we're going to argue about dinner" she smiled, the writer shrugging quickly as she bit her lip to stop herself from giggling. Hanging up, the detective put the phone down quickly and sighed as her fiancé approached. "What's for dinner Mr Castle?" she asked.

"Whatever you fancy" he smiled onto her lips, kissing her quickly as she relaxed and sighed. "Right now, everything is about you honey" he declared, tears filling her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing that he was always going to be there, no matter how much of a bitch she was to him, he was always going to look after her.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch" she muttered into his ear. "I know all you care about is making me better" she admitted, the writer moving away slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"Katherine Beckett, I'm just glad you're my bitch" he laughed, her eyes rolling quickly as she giggled lightly and heard there daughter sing to herself. "Because it doesn't matter how you treat me right now because you're still alive and I don't care about anything else in the world".


	37. Chapter 37

Walking down the stairs, Kate smiled as she looked across at the crowds of people who were all here for Martha Rodger's birthday; half of which the brunette detective didn't even know while the others were either from the precinct or people who she'd briefly met at events with the writer. Noticing her husband who was deep in conversation with an older man, she felt her smile grow. He was in his suit, the black tie he was wearing contrasting with the white shirt underneath it, the black tie also matching with her dress. Turning around, Rick felt the smile disappear from his face as he stared in shock at the woman on the stairs. Her brown hair was curled over one shoulder and the black figure hugging dress showed everything he loved about her body off to the whole room. Excusing himself, he slipped away from the older man he was talking too and approached her, holding his hand out for his fiancée.

"You look stunning" he smiled, his arms wrapping around her carefully so they didn't brush against the still healing wound. "What am I saying? You always look stunning Kate" he beamed, kissing her lightly as Kate giggled lightly and pressed a kiss to his neck, glad that the room was so busy so not everyone was focusing on her. "Do you think my dad's in here somewhere?" he laughed, looking around at all the man that were surrounding his mother, the smile on Martha's face the biggest Kate had ever seen. "What does it matter? I don't need him, I've got the most perfect family" Rick shrugged, taking hold of Kate's hand as they quickly approached the detectives and ME who were stood in the corner.

"Evening you two" Ryan smiled, Rick nodding in response as Kate beamed and hugged Lanie, the three men watching them in amusement.

"How are you feeling?" Lanie asked, staring down at Kate's stomach where she knew the wound was, not surprised however when Kate's arms slid over the memory, trying desperately to hide where the wound was.

"I'm okay. I'm not in as much pain as I was originally and I have the best fiancé who puts me first" she beamed, turning to look at the writer who was smiling at her. "Rick's amazing. He makes me breakfast every day, I'm starting to think I'm never going to come back to work with the treatment I'm getting" she admitted, laughing when Rick moved closer and held her in his arms. Pressing his lips to her neck, Rick smiled as she giggled lightly, Rick's name being called out by his mother forcing him away from her.

"I've got to go" he moaned, Kate nodding as she pressed a kiss to his lips and let him walk away, her eyes lingering on him for a moment until he disappeared into the crowd of people. Hearing a small cry over the baby monitor on the side, Kate sighed before she turned and smiled at her friends.

"I've got to go as well" Kate smiled, creeping towards the stairs as Lanie followed her. "Why are you coming with me?" she asked, the ME raising her eyebrows as Kate rolled her eyes and disappeared up the stairs with Lanie, the smile growing on both their faces as they entered Johanna's nursery, Kate immediately lifting her into her arms as she rocked her. "So what's the matter?" Kate asked, sitting down in the chair in the corner as she continued to rock her daughter.

"You have to promise not to tell Esposito" she smiled, Kate nodding as the ME sighed. "I know he told you we're trying for a baby" Lanie explained, Kate nodding again as her eyebrows rose before Kate squealed. "We don't need to try anymore, I'm pregnant" Lanie admitted, Kate standing quickly before the ME's arms wrapped around while Kate hold Johanna in her arms. "I'm having a baby" she admitted.

"Congratulations" Kate beamed, putting Johanna down into the cot again before hugging the ME again. "You're having a baby, Lanie you're going to be a mommy" she squealed, Lanie nodding before they both stared at each other. "Esposito's going to be a daddy" Kate muttered before beaming. "Wow, my boys are growing up" she sighed, Lanie laughing at her before there was a small knock at the door. Watching as the door opened, they smiled as Alexis entered the room.

"We're about to do the cake" the redhead informed, Kate nodding as she lifted Johanna into her arms again and carried her downstairs, Lanie quickly following her. Walking down the stairs, Kate couldn't help but smile at Rick and Martha who were waiting by the cake, watching them. "Hurry up Kate" Alexis smiled, the brunette laughing as she walked through the crowd with her daughter on her hips, joining her family quickly around the cake.

"Thank you for this Kate, it's been a wonderful evening" Martha beamed, pressing a kiss to the detective's cheeks as Kate smiled. "Right family photo first" she beamed, Kate laughing as she was forced into a position with her daughter on her hip, Rick beaming beside her with his arm around Martha while Alexis stood beside her. Watching as the cake got lit and the lights dimmed, Rick smiled at his fiancée pressing a kiss to her cheek quickly before joining in the singing for his mother. "Richard did you actually put the proper amount of candles on this?" Martha asked, turning to look at her son.

"Maybe" he smiled, Kate's eyes rolling as Martha laughed and began to blow out the candles, everyone cheering once she reached the last one. "Still alive old lady?" Rick asked her, earning a glare from not just his mother but his teenage daughter and the detective beside him. "I'm going to get some champagne before I get in more trouble with you three" he laughed, disappearing once again into the crowd.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I think tonight went well" he smiled, walking out of the en-suite in just his boxers as Kate stood in front of the mirror in her pyjamas, her hands running through her hair as he watched her for a moment. Approaching her, he quickly lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, resting her on it quickly before switching the lights off and slipping into bed beside her. Turning to look at the figure beside him, he sighed as she pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked.

"The most amazing time of my life, I can't wait to see what our weddings like" she giggled, kissing him lightly before sighing. "I love being a part of your family, our family" she admitted, Rick sighing as he kissed her again. "Lanie told me something today but you have to promise me that it won't leave this room if I tell you" she admitted, Rick nodding as he lent forward and kissed her again.

"I promise" he smiled, Kate giggling as she rested against him and sighed.

"Lanie and Esposito are having a baby but Esposito doesn't know yet so keep your mouth shut until she tells him" she beamed, Rick looking down at her as she giggled. "I can't believe their having a baby" she admitted, Rick laughing as he thought about Javier Esposito and Lanie Parish as parents.

"Wow, that's amazing" he admitted, both of them laughing as Kate moved and stared down at him. "Baby Parish Esposito" he beamed, Kate nodding as she leant down and pressed a kiss to his lips, laughing at him. "I think we need to have another Beckett Castle baby detective" he smiled, her eyes rolling as he moved so she was lying beside him, their finger entwined. "Of course after everything's sorted and we have the people who are trying to kill you locked up. We have to get married as well before anything happens".

"I haven't even agreed to have another baby with you Richard" she commented, the writer shrugging before they both laughed.

"I know you will Kate, you're a baby addict. You love our little creation in the other room so much, of course you want another one" he smiled, her eyes rolling at him before she sighed. "You do want another baby don't you?" he asked quickly, turning to look at her as she stared up at the ceiling, her hand running to her stomach quickly.

"I guess I want another baby one day Rick" she admitted. "But you have to stick around for the pregnancy this time" she beamed, turning her head to look at him. "Because there's no way I'm letting you go off with Gina this time" she laughed, Rick smiling at her before leaning across and kissing her lips before moving to kiss her nose and forehead. "Love you Ricky".

"Love you Katie" he laughed, cuddling her close to him as she sighed. She was happier than she'd ever been now, even if they were people out there trying to kill her.


	38. Chapter 38

Hearing a large knock at the apartment door, Kate groaned as she slipped out of bed and tightened her robe around her, exhaustion covering her face as Rick sat up and stared at her in confusion. Shrugging, she quickly disappeared out of the room and approached the door, opening it quickly to reveal Ryan and Esposito, an envelope clearly noticeable in Ryan's hands as they entered the apartment and sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Can I get you two something? Tea? Coffee? A reason for waking me up this early?" she asked, the two men smiling at her weakly before shaking their heads and looking up to see Rick standing on the stairs with Johanna in his arms, a small smile covering his face as he walked over to the brunette detective and kissed her lightly, knowing she was exhausted after staying up most of the night trying to work out the seating plan for the wedding. Looking at the envelope, she quickly looked up at her two colleagues before approaching the table, knowing they were going to show her something from the way they were clinging onto the parcel and looking across at the table every couple of seconds. "So going to tell me what's going on?" she asked, Ryan sighing as he slipped the photographs out of the envelope and placed them onto the table.

"A member of the press came today, he'd just got the photos developed and the paper didn't want to use them and when he looked carefully he saw the men in the background" Ryan explained, Kate sitting as she slowly took the pile and watched herself in the photos for a moment. She was laughing in one before her arms were flung around Esposito's neck in the other. Flicking through the photos, she stopped at the last one of her lying on the street, one of Esposito's hands pressed to her stomach while he used the other one to call the ambulance. "Do you recognize the men in the background?" the detective asked, Kate sighing as she finally focused on the images, seeing three different figures across the images.

"He used to work with Tom, he left once he was arrested. God, his name was Greg something, I'm sorry but I only met him the once. I didn't like him but he tried to get me drunk" she explained, Esposito nodding as he took the photo from her and scribbled the name onto the back of it as well as the information. Moving onto the next photo, she sighed as she stared at it for a while before biting into her lip. She knew his face, she just couldn't remember where from.

"Take your time Beckett, there's no rush" Esposito smiled, Kate nodding as she continued to stare at the image.

"He came to the apartment, I don't know his name but he was one of the people who came to the apartment and attacked me" she explained, Rick approaching them quickly as he rested Johanna on his hip and sighed, staring down at the image which his fiancée was looking at. "He was a school friend of Demming's but I can't remember his name, I only saw him in photographs Tom had from college" she explained, the two men nodding before she finally moved onto the third person in the images.

"Kate?" Rick asked, noticing the shock on her face. "Kate who is he?" he whispered, kneeling beside her with Johanna in his arms as she bit into her lip for a moment before looking up at the two men who were waiting for her answer in desperation.

"His name's Jack. He's a doctor at the local hospital" she muttered, shutting her eyes for a moment as everyone watched her. "Jack Demming, he's Tom's brother" she admitted, annoyed that she hadn't remembered that the robbery detective had a brother. Of course he would be involved in this, she knew that Tom and Jack were close and she'd met the man on numerous occasions. "Tom taught him how to shoot; they spent a lot of time together even since they were kids. I haven't ever seen anyone as close as them" she explained, standing quickly as her fingers ran through her hair. "How did I forget about him?" she asked.

"Kate you've been under a lot of stress, you've closed all of that out. No one would blame you, he really hurt you of course you don't want to remember what happened when you were with him" Rick explained, approaching her quickly before he kissed her lightly and allowed her to take their daughter into her arms. "Do you guys need anything else?" Rick asked, staring across at the two men who were putting the photos back into the envelope, their heads shaking in response.

"I'm sorry we woke you up Beckett, Castle. We just thought the sooner we got you to look at the photos, the sooner we'd get the bastards" Ryan explained, Rick nodding as his arm slipped around Kate who was staring at their daughter. "We'll call you if you we get any further" he added, Kate nodding as they slowly began to approach the front door again.

"Oh, Lanie wants to know if you want to come to dinner tonight. We have something to tell you" Esposito blurted out before he left, both Kate and Rick nodding quickly as they thought about the Parish Esposito baby that wouldn't be a secret after tonight.

"Of course we'll be there Esposito" Kate smiled. "Do you mind if I bring Jo though? I don't like leaving her with a babysitter and Alexis is out with friends tonight" the brunette explained, Javier beaming at the comment. "Why am I even asking? I know you'd do anything to spend more time with my daughter" she smiled, Esposito nodding as Rick laughed at the man's excitement over children before the male detective explained the time and place and said his goodbyes, slipping out of the apartment with his partner.

"Can I give you a hug now?" Rick asked, Kate nodding as his arms slipped around her and kept her close to him; Johanna wiggling in between them as they both sighed. "We're getting closer, soon they'll be gone and we can get on with our lives" he explained, Kate nodding as she moved away slightly and looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"I know, it's just I'm scared Rick" she admitted, shocking the writer slightly at her confession. "I'm really scared that something will happen before Ryan and Esposito find them and I can't risk any of you getting hurt because of me" she whispered, looking down at her daughter for a moment as Rick watched her in silence.

"Trust them, we'll get through this. We've got through a lot worse than this and I'm sure we'll have worse to come with your job" he explained, Kate nodding lightly before the sound of footsteps on the stairs grabbed their attention. "Morning pumpkin" Rick smiled up at his daughter who waved as she yawned, Kate smiling at her weakly as the writer approached the kitchen slowly and began to look around. "I fancy pancakes, anyone else?" he asked, everyone nodding quickly before he laughed and began to make their breakfast.

XOXOXOOXXOXO

Sitting at the table, Kate smiled for the first time that day as she watched Javier Esposito playing with her daughter, Lanie watching him with a completely dreamy look on her face. Kate had known Esposito would be a good dad from the first time they had a case where a child was involved, he was naturally calm around them and seemed to find a way of explaining things to them that they understood; in an odd way he was like Rick when it came to children. Turning to look at her fiancée, she smiled as he squeezed the hand he was holding before leaning across and kissing her lightly, everyone waiting at the table for Ryan to arrive. Hearing footsteps, they all looked to see the detective walking towards them, exhaustion covering his face as he collapsed into the spare seat and groaned.

"So why are we having dinner?" Ryan asked, looking across at Esposito and Lanie who were beaming at each other, the male detective holding Johanna on his lap as she continued to stare across at her parents who were smiling together. "I mean we don't normally have dinner unless we're celebrating something" he admitted, Kate's eyes rolling at the detectives comments before Lanie looked at him.

"Well we didn't plan on telling you this until after the meal but because Ryan is being a typical detective we better tell you now" Lanie explained, looking across at the man who was grinning beside her. "Esposito and I are having a baby" she admitted, shock covering Ryan's face as Esposito beamed and looked from person to person to see smiles covering all their faces.

"Congratulations Esposito" Kate and Rick both beamed; shaking his hand quickly as he continued to smile at the fact he was going to be a dad. He was going to be a father to a baby with Lanie Parish, the ME who he'd spent years teasing and flirting with.

"Wow, congratulations" Ryan finally commented, shaking his partners hand as Lanie continued to laugh in amusement. "Now I've got to find someone" he sighed, standing quickly unaware of the woman who was walking towards him and who he knocked slightly. Grabbing her as she began to lose her balance, Ryan stared at the woman who was staring at him in embarrassment while everyone smiled at them. "I'm so sorry" he explained, the woman shrugging as she beamed.

"Happens to anyone" she laughed, fiddling with the sleeve of her dress as she looked at him.

"I'm Kevin" Ryan blurted out, Kate and Lanie's eyes rolling at him as Castle and Esposito just beamed at their friend. "Seeing that I knocked you over, I thought you might want a name to add when you rant about me to your friends" he smiled, the woman laughing lightly as she stared at him.

"I'm Jenny" she admitted before laughing. "Seeing that you knocked me over, you might want a name to add when you laugh about this later with your friends" she beamed, everyone smiling at them as they continued to watch the interaction between the couple.

**I know Jenny and Ryan probably didn't meet like this but it's a story, I can change some things when I want. Also I had a completely blank when I was writing this (seeing that it's 2 am) so I couldn't remember if I'd mentioned Jenny before but I have a huge feeling that I didn't so hopefully this fits, if not I'll come back and delete it later once I've read my story again. Anyway after this chapter we haven't got long to go until the end as I've decided to go up to the wedding and end it once they're married so I think we have about three or four chapters left at the most. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and review. Thank you again for your wonderful responses to the previous chapters, I do love hearing from you in relation to all my stories. **


	39. Chapter 39

"Why can't it just be easy?" Esposito moaned as he left the interrogation room with a fed up looking Ryan. They had the cop and the best friend but the brother had been impossible to find. It was like he'd just vanished; the hospital hadn't seen him for days and his apartment was empty. Approaching his desk, Esposito laughed as he finally saw Johanna Castle fast asleep in her car seat on his chair. "Hey little one" he smiled, kneeling down as the small girl began to cry. "Where's your mommy?" he asked, lifting Johanna into his arms slowly.

"Desperately trying not to kill her daddy over seating plans" Kate laughed, approaching the two stressed men slowly. "What's going on with you two? You look exhausted" she observed, her eyebrows rising as the two men looked at each other; guilty expressions covering their faces.

"We…" Ryan began.

"Oi Ryan, there's someone here to see you" one man interrupted, Ryan groaning as the three detectives turned to see a familiar blonde waiting patiently in the distance; small smiles crawling onto both Ryan and her faces as they looked at each other for a moment.

"Jenny what are you doing here?" he beamed, the petit woman approaching slowly before holding out his phone. "Thanks, I've been looking for that" he admitted; the blonde shrugging as Castle and Lanie approached from the elevator.

"Are we having a party? I would have bought food" Rick asked, Kate's eyes rolling as his arms wrapped around her; his lips moving to press a kiss into her hair. "Still hate me Kate?" he asked; her head nodding slowly as he groaned. "Still love me?" he asked, her head nodding causing him to laugh before they all looked back at Ryan and Jenny who were whispering amongst themselves.

"Guys this is Jenny from the restaurant. Jenny these are my friends" Ryan began as everyone smiled at the nervous woman. "This is…" he began before she looked up at him.

"Javier" she announced, Esposito nodding quickly as confusion covered his face. "And Lanie, his girlfriend" she added, the ME nodding quickly as her smile grew. "And then of course Kate and Richard Castle and their daughter Johanna because Alexis is older" she smiled, shocking everyone and especially Ryan. "You don't realise how much you talk about them when you're with me" she laughed gently before kissing the detective's cheek. "You guys mean a lot to him".

"That's good to know, he never shows it" Esposito teased, earning a glare from his partner before everyone laughed. "Maybe you should be more affectionate".

"Javier Esposito you hypocrite" Lanie declared, hitting his arm gently as the man stared at her. "It took me ages to get you to stay I love you Lanie" she laughed, Kate smirking at the couple in front of her. "However you are a big softie when it comes to a certain someone" the ME announced, confusion covering his face as everyone watched her. "I'm starting to become rather jealous of a certain Castle".

"What?" both Rick and Kate laughed, confusion covering their faces as they looked at each other. What was she talking about now? Laughing, Esposito quickly shook his head before sighing.

"Who am I holding?" Esposito asked.

"Our daughter" both Kate and Rick recited before nodding slowly as realisation hit them. "Johanna Castle, a certain Castle" Rick smiled, Kate nodding slowly before she approached the detective and took her daughter from him. "Esposito, I might have to put a limit on the amount of time you spend with our daughter, you're becoming far too attach" the writer smirked, Javier laughing as his arm crept around Lanie and his hand rested on her stomach.

"Ryan, we need the name of your plus one for the wedding. We're going to finish our seating plans tonight" Kate suddenly blurted out, the detective turning to look at the smiling blonde beside him.

"Jenny, do you want to come to Beckett and Castle's wedding with me?" Ryan asked; the blonde nodding slowly before kissing him lightly and smiling. "My dates called Jenny" he smiled, Kate nodding quickly as Rick beamed.

"So we're actually going to finish the seating plan? Tonight?" Rick asked quickly as Kate groaned. She'd stormed out of the loft with Johanna after getting into a screaming match over where people were going to sit at the reception. "You're not going to shout at me again because I'm sure you burst my ear drum last time" he smirked, her eyes glaring at him before he slowly nodded. "You're going to shout at me".

"I didn't mean to shout at you" she whispered, everyone's eyebrows rising as she moved closer to her fiancée. "I'm just stressed about the wedding and getting better and well, about the three men" she admitted, kissing him lightly on the cheek as everyone smiled at them. Hearing shouting, Kate quickly turned to see two familiar men being led down the corridor, their eyes locking on hers as smirks covered their faces.

"Whore" one of the men screamed at her, the other joining in as they both continued to scream insults such as "whore" and "slut" at her. "Your time's coming Katherine Beckett. He's going to get you" they screamed before disappearing into the holding cells.

"Kate?" Castle asked quickly. "Kate?" he whispered, shock covering her face as she rested back against Esposito's desk and shut her eyes. "Beckett" he snapped, desperately trying to gain her attention again. "Katherine Beckett look at me" the writer ordered, everyone shocked by how controlling he sounded as the detective's eyes opened and his hands ran to rest on her cheek.

"I'm sorry. We should have told you" Esposito explained, confusion covering Castle's face as he stared at the two guilty looking detectives. "Their Tom's friend and colleague, we didn't know Kate was here when we started interviewing them" he admitted, the writer quickly removing their daughter from Kate's arms; placing the small girl into her car seat before wrapping his arms around his fiancée. Slowly, Kate's arms slipped around his neck, her head burying into his chest as silent tears began to run down her cheek.

"No one's going to hurt you" he whispered into her hair, everyone moving towards the break room to give them a moment alone. "I won't let anyone hurt you again" he promised, pressing a small kiss into her hair as she nodded. They were close.

**So, what did you think? **

**After this there is two chapters left and the epilogue. The next two chapters being the wedding and hopefully they'll be a lot longer than this. I'm sorry it took so long to update and that the update is smaller than normal but I'm writing this before college so yeah, I hope you enjoy this and please review! I love hearing from you, especially with this story! **


	40. Chapter 40

Lying her daughter on the bed and tickling her stomach gently, Kate smiled as Johanna giggled up at her; her arms and legs flying around as Kate stood in her dressing gown. It was her wedding day. She was getting married to the man of her dreams; the father of her daughter. Hearing a small tap at the door, Kate turned to see the Alexis standing in the doorway; a small smile covering her face. She was dressed in the midnight blue dresses that Kate had chosen for Lanie and Alexis to wear and she couldn't help but feel proud of how beautiful the teenager looked.

"You look stunning" Kate smiled, Alexis blushing as she walked towards the detective and kissed her cheek. "I'll do your hair if you like" the brunette whispered, Alexis nodding quickly before she sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Kate carry Johanna out of the room before returning with a set of Alexis' curlers. "I think all eyes are going to be on you today rather than me" Kate laughed, bringing the brush through Alexis' hair slowly.

"Dad's not going to be able to take his eyes off of you when he sees you; your dress is gorgeous" Alexis smiled, looking up to see Kate smiling down at her. "I'm glad you and dad are getting married; you make us happy Kate" the redhead admitted before sighing and feeling the detective use the curlers on her hair. "He called earlier when you were asleep, he told me to tell you that he misses you and doesn't think you spend time apart ever again" Alexis repeated, remembering the sound of her father's earlier message.

"Well I'm sure he'll get used to it when he has book tours and I'm staying here looking after you two" Kate smiled, pressing a kiss onto Alexis' head as she sighed and continued to do the teenagers hair. "You really do look so beautiful Lex" she sighed, pinning her hair back before sighing and moving away slowly to look at what she'd done. "There" she whispered, the redhead beaming as she stood up and approached the mirror to see her hair.

"It looks amazing Kate, thanks" Alexis smiled, stopping when a knock at the door filled the room. Hearing the door open, they both turned to see Martha standing in the doorway with Johanna resting on her hip. "Here, I'll take this one" the younger woman beamed, taking her sister into her arms before she crept out of the room.

"Right detective, you need to get dressed" Martha smiled, Kate beaming as she slid into the en-suite to see her wedding dress hanging on the door. She was getting married! Kate Beckett was finally getting married! Slipping out of the robe, she allowed it to drop to the floor before she turned to stare at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in simple white underwear; her hand running to her scar as she sighed. "Kate, your phones ringing" Martha called from the other room; Kate nodding as she opened the door and held her hand out, feeling her phone being dropped into it before she shut the door again.

"Hello" she sighed down the phone, continuing to stare at herself in the mirror.

"What are you wearing?" a familiar voice asked, a laugh leaving her mouth as she sat down on the edge of the bath and sighed. "I miss you Katie" Rick responded before she could say anything.

"I miss you too, the bed was all cold last night" Kate admitted, her fingers running through her hair as she looked up at the dress. "But it's worth it to spend the rest of my life with you" she smiled, the writer laughing at the comment before groaning. "Are you okay?"

"I'm nervous. I'm really nervous" he admitted, Kate smiling at his honesty as she stood up. "How's Jo and Alexis? My mother isn't annoying you is she because if she is, I'll send Ryan and Esposito over to go and get her?" he asked, Kate beaming as she thought about their family.

"The girls look beautiful, Alexis looks so grown up" she sighed. "And your mother is just fine, stop worrying Rick. Everything is going to be perfect today; nothing is going to ruin our wedding" the brunette promised. "Rick, I love you so much" she admitted after they spent a minute in silence.

"I love you too Katie" he replied quickly, knowing that she was secretly nervous although she'd never admit it. "Look I better leave you alone to get ready, I know that the bride needs a lot of time to perfect herself however beautiful she is naturally" he smiled, her eyes rolling at the comment. "And don't roll your eyes at me Beckett, you know you're the sexiest and most extraordinary woman on the planet even when you have swollen ankles and are hormonal" he laughed.

"I love you too Rick, now go and get ready" she giggled, the two of them whispering goodbye before hanging up on each other. "Dress" she told herself, approaching it quickly. Slipping herself into the dress, she sighed as she opened the door and stared at Martha who was sat on the edge of the bed. "Can you help me do the back up? I can't do it myself" Kate asked, Martha nodding as she approached the brunette and began to do up the buttons at the back of the dress.

"You look stunning" Martha whispered, moving back slowly as the detective turned and stared at her. "I have something for you" the redhead admitted, collecting the navy box that was resting on the bed. "These were my mother's for me, I'd like you to have them" she explained, passing the box to the detective who stared at her before opening it to reveal a pair of pearl earrings.

"Oh Martha they're beautiful" Kate whispered, quickly putting them on before wrapping her arms around the smiling redhead. "Thank you, they're perfect" Kate admitted, staring at herself in the mirror. Was this real? Was she really standing in a wedding dress with her future mother in law watching her while her daughters stood outside? "Everything's perfect" Kate muttered before laughing and shaking her head. This was too much like a fairy tale. Even though there was a man still trying to kill her somewhere in the city, this seemed too much like a fairy tale to be real!

"Gram, the cars arrived. We have to go" Alexis called up the stairs, Martha watching as the detective turned to look at her.

"Your car will be here soon and we'll see you at the church" Martha smiled, kissing the brunette's cheeks quickly. "Just keep breathing and think of how by the end of the day you'll finally be a Castle" the redhead laughed, Kate nodding as she watched her approach the door and quickly disappear.

Hearing a knock at the door soon after everyone had left, Kate laughed as she approached it to see a chauffeur standing outside; a laugh leaving her lips as she realised this was really happening. Excusing herself for a moment, she reached across to grab her purse before approaching the chauffeur again. Walking into the lift, Kate laughed when she stepped out on the bottom floor and walked towards the back exit; knowing the instructions. Opening the door, she felt something press against her mouth, her body trying to push the man away before her strength disappeared and she collapsed in his arms.

XOXOXOXOXO

Groaning, Kate felt her eyes slowly open as she looked around to find herself lying on a floor in a dark room; confusion covering her face before she bit into her lip. Where the hell was she? Hearing the light flick on, she turned her head to see a man approaching her, his hand moving to remove the hat from his head; making his face clearer. Jack Demming!

"Hello Kate" he smiled, slipping his hand behind his back to reveal the gun that was in his hands. Taking hold of it properly, he smiled before holding it up and pointing it directly at her face. "Remember me" he laughed, Kate nodding as she stood up and felt her body shake. She felt weak and most of all she was scared, she was scared about the gun that was in her face and the man that was waiting for her at the church; probably panicking about where she was.

"You couldn't just let me have my wedding day could you? You couldn't let me have that one day" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks as she stared down at her dress. She looked stupid! Standing in front of a man with a gun while dressed in the white outfit that she loved so much! "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? I've never done anything to you".

"You destroyed my brother, all he ever did was love you and you cheated on him with that writer" he screamed, Kate's head shaking as she moved towards. "Don't try and lie your way out of this Kate, we all know that you were sleeping with the writer while you were dating my brother and all he wanted to do was love you".

"Jack, he killed my dad, he shot Rick, he raped and beat me up; does that sound like he loved me?" she screamed, moving closer to the man who was staring at her. "Does that honestly sound like he loved me Jack?" she announced, staring at him as she moved towards him; the gun remaining pointed at her. Moving closer, she quickly found herself smacking her first into the face, forcing him off his balance before he grabbed her dress; pulling the lace off the back material. Hitting him again, she felt herself trip over the train off her dress; falling onto the man as she stared at him and continued to hit him; the man moving as they continued to fight. Moving to kick him off her, she gasped as the sound of the gun going off filled the empty room!

**DUN DUN DUN…. **

**So what do you think? Next chapter will be up soon, at least I hope so anyway. Please review so I know what you think because I'm not completely sure about the end of it as I can't write dramatic fight scenes, they're normally failures! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Final chapter so I hope you all enjoy this and review! I know some people believed this to be too unrealistic and that it therefore ruined the story so I apologize for that but this is where I wanted this to go and in the end, this is fiction! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter and well, on all the other chapters this story has included. It's been a long journey but we're finally here! **

Standing, Kate stared down at the lifeless man who was lying on the floor; blood not just covering him but also soaking her destroyed white dress. Seeing the gun in his hand, she quickly kicked it away before kneeling down and grabbing the phone from his pocket; her hands shaking as she clung onto it and moved away. Approaching the door, she slowly opened it, surprised when it opened and she stepped out to find herself on an empty and yet familiar street. Staring down at the phone, she quickly dialled Rick's phone; hoping that he had it on him like normal. Bringing it up to her ear, she waited.

"Hello" his voice asked, a sob leaving her lips at the sound of him. He was safe. He was still alive. He was waiting for her at the church where she was supposed to be getting married. "Katie, thank god. Where are you? What's happened? You're not having second thoughts are you?" he asked, panic filling his voice as she shook her head and explained where she was. "Honey what's the matter?" he asked quickly, the sound of moving noticeable and she sat herself down on the pavement; tears running down her face.

"Please come and get me, I need you" she sobbed, the writer nodding as she sighed. "Don't hang up, please keep talking to me Rick" she whispered, hating herself for feeling weak. She was Detective Kate Beckett. She was strong and in control of everything. She faced murderer's everyday of her life and yet here she was, sat on the pavement in her torn and blood stained wedding dress feeling like her whole world was crumbling around her.

"Of course Katie, I won't go anywhere and I'll be there in ten minutes" he promised, putting the phone onto speaker as he climbed into Esposito's car. "You were right about Alexis; I've never seen her look so grown up. She looks so beautiful" he smiled, Kate nodding as she stared across at the empty place, trying to stop her mind focusing on the dead man in the room behind her. "Johanna looked beautiful too although Esposito won't let her go, he's still holding her now probably. Lanie keeps trying to get her off him" he smiled, Kate laughing gently as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"He's going to be a great dad" she mumbled, the writer nodding in agreement. "Rick, I love you so much" she sobbed down the phone, hating herself more than ever. "God Rick, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're just the person who keeps me sane, who makes everything seem better" she admitted, staring down at her blood stained shoes and dress. "And now I'm a complete mess and all I want is for you to hold me, to tell me everything's going to be alright".

"I'm going to be there soon Katie but what's going on?" he asked, the detective's eyes shutting as she thought about everything. "Kate, I need to know that you're okay. Just tell me that you're in one piece" he begged; the detective sobbing as she waited for him. Hearing a car, she looked up to see Esposito's car appearing; the detective standing as Rick climbed out and ran towards her. Wrapping his arms around her, he sighed as he just kept her close; not wanting to let go. "What happened?" he whispered.

"Demming's brother, he pretended to be the chauffeur and knocked me out. He had a gun, he tried to shoot me Rick and we got in a fight and then all of a sudden the gun went off and he was bleeding and then he was dead" she sobbed, her body shaking against his as he kept her close to him before lifting her into his arms. "Rick, I look terrible" she whispered as he carried her towards the car, not knowing what to say.

"It's over Katie, that's all that matters" he sighed, opening her car door before she stood up and slid into the vehicle, shutting the door behind her. Sitting himself down on his side of the car, he sighed as she bit into her lip and stared at her ruined dress. This wasn't how she'd imagined him seeing her on their wedding day. "I still think you look beautiful" he whispered, leaning across to kiss her gently as she shut her eyes. "Look the ceremony has been postponed for two hours so we have enough time to get you cleaned up and start again".

"Rick I don't have anything else to wear, I'm a mess and there's no way I can walk down the aisle dressed in this" she sobbed, looking across at him as they began to drive.

Entering the apartment twenty minutes later, Kate watched as the writer led her towards the couch and allowed her to sit down before running off towards their bedroom; the sound of running water filling the air quickly. Reappearing, Rick sighed as he watched his fiancée lie across the couch in her dress; a small sigh leaving his lips as he approached the couch and knelt down beside her. Leaning across, the writer smiled as he quickly pressed a kiss to the detective's lips before sighing.

"Come on beautiful, let's get you out of this dress" he smiled, helping her off the couch before turning her and beginning to undo the back of the dress; sliding it off her quickly before she stepped out of it and sighed. "Let's get you in the bath and then I've got to go, Lanie's going to come so we can keep the tradition in a weird way" he smiled, kissing her lightly as he led her towards the bathroom and sighed. Helping her out of her underwear and into the bath, he sighed as she stared at him; tears continuing to run down her cheeks. "Kate, Lanie's bringing you something to wear and then we're going to get married. It's going to be perfect, don't let this man ruin the rest of our lives".

"I love you Rick" she whispered, the writer nodding as he leant across and kissed her; the sound of the door opening downstairs pulling them apart. "I don't want you to go, I want you to stay with me" she sobbed, the writer sighing as he touched her cheek.

"Just under an hour and then we'll be together forever I promise. Now I'm going to get to the church and Lanie's going to help you get ready" he sighed, standing quickly as she nodded. "I love you Kate and I promise you'll be my wife soon" he whispered, Kate nodding as he slid out of the room and disappeared. Climbing out of the tub a few moments later, she sighed as she wrapped herself in a towel and slid out of the room to find Lanie sat on their bed with a dress hanging on the door.

"You're one lucky woman" Lanie smiled, confusion covering the detective's face as Lanie approached the dress bag and unzipped it; shock covering Kate's face as she approached it. It was her dress. The exact same dress that she'd been wearing without the blood or the rips. "Right get yourself dressed, we're going to be late" the ME laughed, Kate smiling as she carried it into the ensuite and began her day again.

XOXOOXOXOXO

Smiling as she entered the church, Kate sighed at the sight of Roy Montgomery pacing up and down while Alexis waited in the corner with Johanna. Noticing her, Alexis quickly ran over and wrapped an arm around the detective; holding Johanna with her other arm as Kate kept her close for a moment.

"It's okay baby, I'm alright" Kate whispered into her ear before moving back and sighing. "Right getting married now and nothing is going to ruin that" the brunette smiled, wrapping her arm around Montgomery's before sighing and staring at the people who were stood in front of her. Watching the doors open, she observed as Lanie walked down the aisle with Johanna in her arms; Alexis quickly following before everyone stood. "Oh god, I'm getting married" she laughed, moving slowly forward with her Captain as everyone watched her. Approaching the end of the aisle, she smiled as Montgomery removed his arm from around her and slowly led her hand to Rick's; the Captain's smile growing as he watched Kate move slightly towards the writer.

"You look so beautiful" Rick whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek as Kate giggled lightly. Turning to face Rick as the man in front of them read the passages, she smiled as she watched the writer slip the ring onto her finger; Kate whispering "I do" as she continued to watch the action. Hearing Rick say "I do" she quickly slipped the ring onto his finger, laughing at the fact that they were now married before she looked up to lock eyes with him. Finding the eyes that she always got lost in when she stared into them.

"I may now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the man smiled, moving away slightly as the couple moved closer together; Rick's arms wrapping around Kate as she giggled lightly and kissed him. Taking hold of Kate's hand, Rick sighed as he led her down the aisle; beaming at the faces of smiling friends and relatives who were watching them. Slipping into the car that was waiting, the couple laughed before their lips found each other again and their arms tightened around each other.

"Hello Mrs Castle" he whispered onto her lips, Kate sighing at her new title before she relaxed against him. "You look so extraordinary Kate, I'm so glad Lanie was able to get the same dress. It's perfect on you" he admitted, observing the way it fitted her figure; not as well as the previous one but still decently. "Everything's perfect on you" he sighed, staring down at the engagement and wedding rings that decorated her finger.

XOOXOXOXOXOXO

Standing in Rick's arms later that evening as they celebrated their first dance as a married couple, she found herself resting her head against him and just allowing the writer to lead her around the floor. The whole reception had been perfect. Speeches had been made with Rick's cheeks burning red the whole way through his mother's speech where Martha listed every detail about how his first two marriages had been stupid and how this one was the real thing and that Kate meant more to Rick than anything in the world. The food had been perfect, everyone enjoying it; especially the pregnant ME who was now stood with Esposito; holding Johanna in her arms still. Hearing movement, she slowly looked up to see other couples joining them on the floor; one being Alexis and Ashley who were close together and whispering to each other; Alexis occasionally laughing at a comment.

"Don't give them that look, she's a young woman and he loves her" Kate sighed, looking up at the writer to see worry covering his face. "One day you're going to have to trust her when it comes to boys Rick and she's not stupid" Kate sighed, watching as Ashley spun the redhead and then wrapped his arms around her again; the two of them laughing over it. "Soon you'll be worrying about Johanna instead".

"Of course, it's my job as a protective father" he smiled, taking a kiss from her quickly before sighing. "I love you Kate".

"I love you too" she sighed, moving away from him as the song ended. Collecting her daughter from Lanie, Kate sighed as she rested the small girl on her hip, smiling when Rick joined them. "Rick, I never imagined that I'd have this and I nearly didn't" she admitted, moving away from the crowd with her husband as she continued to hold her daughter close. "You've given me everything I could ever have dreamed about and well, thank you" she sighed, kissing him again before sighing. "And thank you for coming to get me earlier".

"I'll and get you Kate, no matter what" he smiled as she nodded gently.

"Promise?" she asked gently as he leant down, his lips resting just above hers.

"Always" he whispered before taking a kiss from her.

**THE END! **


End file.
